Sakuras verschlossenes Herz
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Gerade wollte sie nur eins, Kabuto endlich zu erledigen. Sie wollte gerade den Druck erhöhen, sodass er starb, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer spürte die sie davon abhielt.
1. Prolog

Das ist meine erste Naruto ff. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

(ich hab den Prolog berarbeitet)

Prolog

Drei Jahre sind nun vergangen, die junge Konoishi schien nun kalt und gef hllos zu sein. Sie war keinesfalls mehr die schwache und zur ckhaltende Konoishi von fr her. Nun war sie stark, sehr stark, das sagte jeder ber sie. Einst hatte sie Gefühle zu einem Jungen, der dieses Dorf verließ. Sehr lange hatte sie um ihn geweint, doch nun hatte sie keine Gefühle mehr. Denn er war nicht zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht hasste sie ihn, vielleicht war es ihr aber auch gleichgültig was dieser nun tat. Einige Male hatte sie noch von seinen Taten gehört doch mehr nicht. Sie war allein und lies niemanden richtig an sich ran. Sie war zu hause ausgezogen und lebte nun am Rande der Stadt in einem kleinen Haus. Es war nicht sonderlich auffällig, es war weiß gestrichen es gab ein Bad, eine Küche, ein Schlafzimmer und eine Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wieder einmal bekam sie einen Auftrag der Hokage, sie sollte sich ein Team aus weiteren drei Leuten zusammenstellen und dem benachbarten Dorf Hilfe leisten. Schließlich nahm sie den blonden aufgeweckten Jungen, die Erbin des Hyuuga Klans und dessen Cousin mit. Da sie das Kommando hatte, ging es in keinem gemütlichen Tempo voran. Sie brauchten nur einen halben Tag bis zum Dorf, dort erwartete der Dorfälteste sie schon. Schon von weitem hatte sie erblickt, dass das Dorf nicht mehr im Top zustand war. Einige Häuser waren herunter gekommen, andere abgebrannt. Das Dorf war klein, es wurden keine eigenen Ninjas ausgebilder. Es gab nichts zu holen, außer die Ernte. Nun hörte sie schon eine geschlagene Stunde zu, doch dieser Trottel kam nicht auf den Punkt. Sagen Sie mal, können Sie nicht mal auf den Punkt kommen? Wir haben es eilig! , kam es mehr als genervt von ihr. Endlich hatte sie alle Informationen die sie brauchte, es war Kabuto, der dieses Dorf mit ein paar Anhängern von Oroshimaru angegriffen hatte. Nichts anderes hatte sie erwartet. Beim letzten Mal konnte Kabuto noch gerade so entfliehen, aber dieses Mal schwor sie sich, dass sie ihn gefangen nahm. Klar sie war stark, wenn nicht sogar stärker als er, aber wenn Oroshimaru sich einmischen würde, dann hatte sie keine Chance. In ihn im Nahkampf zu besiegen schien fast unm glich. Sie dachte nicht weiter nach, sondern wendete sich zu ihren Teammitgliedern.

"Nun kommt schon. Wir haben keine Zeit!", schrie sie zu den anderen, die eine Etwas große Entfernung zu ihr hatten. Selbst Rock Lee hatte da manchmal Probleme gehabt ohne seine Gewichte abzunehmen, ihr hinterher zu kommen. Nicht nur das sie mittlerweile sehr stark war, nein sie hatte mit Lee trainiert und war nun genauso schnell, sowie mit vielen anderen starken Ninjas. Die anderen waren jetzt schon fertig, hätte die Hokage nicht befohlen, dass niemand eine Mission von Sakura ablehnen sollte, dann wären die zwei Hyuugas bestimmt nicht mitgekommen. Nur der Blonde ging auf jede Mission freiwillig mit. "Wir kommen schon." , gab der Blonde zurück. Auf keinem Fall wollte er die Rosahaarige reizen, denn das hätte schlimme Folgen für ihn. So schnell sie konnten folgten auch sie ihr. Es hatte auch etwas Gutes mit ihr auf Mission zu sein, man konnte sich das Training sparen, denn auf einer Mission mit ihr lernte man mehr, als in einer Woche Training, zu mindestens was das schneller werden anging. Etwas raschelte dort drüben im Gebüsch und sie spürte Chakra, wenn es auch völlig unterdrückt wurde. Ja sie konnte auch unterdrücktes Chakra spüren, aber nur wenn es ein sehr mächtiges war. Unerwartet blieb sie stehen, sodass die andern fast in sie hinein rannte. "Was ist den los?" , kam es direkt von dem aufgeweckten Ninja. "Da ist ein Ninja im Gebüsch." , flüsterte sie. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass sie damit richtig lag, es war Kabuto. "Du schon wieder." , kam es sichtlich genervt von dem gerade erwähnten. "Klar und diesmal entkommst du mir nicht." , antwortet sie schon fast zornig. "Wie ich sehe hast du dir diesmal Verstärkung mitgebracht. Sehr schlau von, dir aber auch das bringt dich nicht weiter." , meinte er spöttisch. Sie kochte schon vor Wut auf ihn. Wenn sie eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es Typen die sich als so ber cool, stark und gut aussehend hielten. Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden griff sie ihn an, diesmal hatte sie eine gute Chance, denn sein Chakra war nicht voll da. Schnell hatte sie ihn auf den Knien, doch dann kam erst einmal seine Verstärkung. Die anderen übernahmen diese. Jetzt hatte er keinen Trumpf mehr im Ärmel, dachte sie sich, doch leider bemerkte sie durch den Kampf um sie herum nicht, dass noch ein weiterer Ninja gekommen war.

Das war mein Prolog. Hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Würde mich natürlich über Kommis freuen (Darf gerne Kritik enthalten). Liebe Grüße SakuraSasuke92


	2. Kaltblütige Drohungen

So hier hab ich schon das nächste Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

( berarbeitetes Kapitel) _

Kapitel 1 ~ Kaltblütige Drohungen

Gespannt beobachtete auch er das Ereignis unter ihm, er wollte noch nicht eingreifen, er fand es belustigend bei solch einem Kampf nur zuschauen zu können. Bis jetzt hatte er nur gesehen, dass es sich um Ninja aus seinem Alten Dorf handelte. Kabuto nervte ihn schrecklich, deshalb sah er es nicht ein ihm zu helfen. Vor allem nicht gegen eine Frau.

Sie hatte ihn fest im Griff, alleine würde er dort nicht mehr herauskommen. Seine Gehilfen waren bereits alle erledigt. Nur er hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine waren, doch er wusste, dass dieser jemand ihm nicht so schnell helfen würde. "Nun sag schon, was hat Oroshimaru geplant!" , fragte sie gezielt und drückte ihm ein Kunai unter den Hals, doch er schwieg. "Ich sagte du sollst reden!" , drohte sie ihm. Zur Verstärkung ihrer Worte drückte sie ihm das Kunai noch fester in seine Haut, warmes Blut floss an diesem herunter. "Du kannst lange warten, bis ich dir etwas erzählen werde." , sagte er locker, als säße er nicht mit einem Kunai am Hals. Noch immer unternahm der Beobachter nichts. Langsam konnte auch er nicht mehr verstehen wieso dieser nichts tat. Er merkte das Kunai an seiner Kehle, doch bevor er sprechen würde, würde er sterben. "Na wird's bald!" , schrie sie ihn an. "Na, wer wird denn da wütend?", meinte er nur dazu. "Sprich sonst bring ich dich auf der Stelle um!", drohte sie ihm nun. "Aber Tsunade sagte doch wir sollen ihn...", weiter kam auch der Blonde nicht bei ihr. "HALT DIE KLAPPE!" , fauchte sie ihn gereizt an. "Ein sehr interessantes Temperament." , sprach Kabuto leise. "Nun sag endlich was Oroshimaru vorhat! Was bezweckt er damit, alle umliegenden Dörfer von Konoha zu zerstören?" , sie hatte sich wieder im Griff, doch ihr Wut spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. Ihre Muskeln waren angespannt bis aufs äußerste und wenn Kabuto nur eine falsche Bewegung machen würde, wäre er sofort tot, dass wusste dieser auch. Sie ließ sich nicht erpressen. Wenn sie ihre Information nicht bekommen kann, dann bringt sie ihn um, das wäre wenigstens ein Verlust für Oroshimaru.

"Tötet seine Anhänger!" , befahl sie den dreien. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren taten diese es auch, wenn sie auch nicht ihrer Meinung waren. Sie mochte ihre Art von Erpressung nicht. Keiner traute sich mehr, ihr zu widersprechen. Noch immer tat der Beobachter nichts, er wartete nur ab und genoss die Show. Kabuto hingegen wurde langsam etwas unwohl bei der Sache. Wenn er weiterhin seine große Klappe aufreißen würde, riskierte er doch wirklich in seinen Tod zu rennen. Er war ratlos, sagen konnte er nichts, doch sie noch weiter zu reizen wäre bestimmt keine gute Idee. Eher im Gegenteil, das würde seine jetzige Situation nur verschlimmern.

Die Rosahaarige Konoishi hatte immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie seit langer Zeit beobachtet wurden. Sie war zu aufgebracht um das versteckte Chakra zu erkennen. "Rede endlich!" , warnte sie ihn vor. Er gab keine Antwort. "Deine große Klappe reißt du also schon mal nicht mehr auf, aber verraten tust du mir immer noch nichts. Das ist die letzte Warnung. Was hat dein Meister vor?" Bei diesen Worten drückte sie ihr Kunai noch fester in seinen Hals. Warmes Blut trat aus der etwas fester und sie würde seine Hauptschlagader erwischen, er wäre innerhalb weniger Minuten verblutet. Jetzt war es endgültig aus für ihn. "Tsunade sagte sie will ihn lebend!", kam es genervt von dem Hyuuga. "Du hast mir nichts zu sagen! Ich bin die Teamführerin." , gab sie daraufhin zurück. "Reg dich ab, du hast wohl das Kommando, aber wir sind nicht deine Diener. Wenn die Hokage den Auftrag gibt, ihn lebend nach Kohnoha zu bringen dann werde ich das machen." , sagte er gelassen, aber er aktivierte vorsichtshalber sein Byakugan. Schon hatte sie ein weiteres Kunai in der Hand und warf es auf ihn. Ohne seine Umwandlung wäre das schief gegangen. "Misch dich nicht ein Hyuuga!" , zischte sie. Langsam machte sie selbst Naruto Angst. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Hinata hatte sich schon lange hinter ihrem Cousin versteckt und wartete angespannt. "Und nun wieder zu dir, was hat Oroshimaru vor?" , fragte sie ein letztes Mal. Doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Jetzt reichte es ihr wirklich, das Fass war übergelaufen. Kabuto hatte sich gerade damit abgefunden zu sterben, als sie den Druck weiter erhöhte und noch mehr warmes Blut über ihre Hand floss. Sie war kalt, sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als sie das warme Blut von Kabuto ber ihre Hand spürte. Sie hatte gelernt kaltblütig zu morden. Sie war genau wie er. Sie war Kaltherzig geworden, sie wollte Rache, aber wofür? Ihr selber war das nicht bewusst. Gerade wollte sie nur eins, Kabuto endlich zu erledigen. Sie wollte gerade den Druck erhöhen, sodass er starb, als...

Hey, das wars. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Liebe Grüße

SakuraSasuke92


	3. Wiedersehen und ein Kampf

**Kapitel 2 ~ Wiedersehen und ein Kampf**

Gerade wollte sie nur eins, Kabuto endlich zu erledigen. Sie wollte gerade den Druck erhöhen, sodass er starb, als…

... sie eine Hand auf ihrer spürte die sie davon abhielt. Erst einmal wusste sie nicht was gerade passiert war, sie spürte nur den Druck um ihr Handgelenk, eine Hand, diese war blass. Sie stand wie erstarrt da und wartete. „Sakura…", hörte sie aus seinem Mund, vom dem der sie gerade festhielt, kannte sie. „Wurde aber auch Zeit, wie lange wolltest du denn noch warten? Oroshimaru hat dich beauftragt mich zu beschützen.", meckerte Kabuto. „Du halt die Klappe, ich nehme seine Befehle nur als Richtlinien hin, die ich nur dann einhalte wenn es mir passt!", sagte er energisch.

Bis jetzt hatten die anderen nur starr dagestanden und zugeschaut. Der Mann stand da vor Sakura und schien sie schon länger beobachtet zu haben. Verwirrt schauten sie au den Rücken des Mannes.

Sakura brauchte den Mann nicht an zu sehen, denn sie erkannte die Stimme, sie konnte es nicht glaube wer sie da abhielt Kabuto zu töten. „Sasuke…" brachte sie leise hervor. Sie hatte gedacht Lee und sie wären schnell, doch da hatte sie sich geirrt. Sasuke hatte sie mal wieder alle übertroffen. Doch so leicht wie damals wollte sie sich nicht überrumpeln lassen, sie fand ihre Fassung wieder und sprach mit lauter fester Stimme zu ihm: „Lass mich los, Bastard!", dabei stieß sie ihn ohne große Mühe von sich weg. Nun war sie erst recht sauer, jemand hatte sie abgehalten ihr gradiges tun zu verhindern und noch dazu ein NukeNin. „Misch dich nicht ein, Verräter. Das hat er sich selbst zu zu schreiben!", schrie sie schon fast, dabei drehte sie sich nicht um. Sie ließ ihr Worte wirken.

Einige Minuten bewegte und sprach keiner, doch dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um. Nun schaute er in ihre kalten Türkisen Augen, die Liebe die er einst immer in ihren wunderschönen Augen gesehen hatte war verschwunden, man konnte keine Gefühle darin erkennen. Als er ging, hatte sie ihn angefleht sie mit zu nehmen und gesagt, dass sie ihn liebe. Doch nun schien nichts mehr davon übrig zu sein. Sie war nicht mehr die die sie mal war.

Er hatte sie erst nach einer Weile vom Baum aus erkannt. Ihr Verhalten war ihm vollkommen neu. Er war es gewohnt, das sie sonst immer im Hintergrund blieb, aber nun schienen selbst ihre Team Kameraden Angst vor ihr zu haben. Sie hatte Naruto einfach zum schweigen gebracht und Neji fast getroffen. Das was eindeutig nicht mehr die Sakura von vor drei Jahren. Was in diesen passiert war interessierte ihn jetzt mehr als er zugeben wollte.

„Was schaust du mich so an? Ich bin doch keine Statur, die man so begaffen kann!", kam es aufgebracht von ihr. „Naruto nun mach schon." , befahl sie mit hartem Ton. Sie hatte gerade Sasuke aus der Fassung gebracht und das durch nur einen Satz, seine Maske hielt stand, doch darunter herrscht Chaos. Was war aus der Sakura geworden die ihn anflehte sie mit sich zu nehmen. Doch das durfte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, so durfte keiner mit ihm reden, nein, so traute sich niemand sonst mit ihm zu reden. Das gestattete er niemanden, da machte er keine Ausnahme. Dennoch war er überrascht über ihr neues Verhalten, aber er ließ sich dieses nicht anmerken. Naruto übernahm die Position von Sakura und drückte Kabuto sein Kunai an den Hals.

„Du bist ganz schön frech geworden.", sagte Sasuke monoton. „Und? Das kann dir doch egal sein.", antwortete sie im selben Ton. Ihre Augen ließ die Umgebung gefrieren. Nihct ein einziges Fünkchen Liebe war darin zu finden. „Wo bleibt das: Ich bin hier um dich zurück zu bringen. Oder: Komm doch bitte wieder mit nach Konoha, ich hab dich doch so vermisst.", machte er sie nach. „Das ist schon längst nicht mehr. Du bist ein NukeNin und damit mein Feind!" Jetzt war er doch erstaunt, ohne zu zögern hatte sie ihm doch glatt ins Gesicht gesagt das er ihr Feind war. „Wenn das so ist, dann brauch ich ja keine Rücksicht nehmen.", meinte er und zog sein Schwert. „Wie du möchtest.", antwortete sie und machte sich ebenso bereit zum Kampf. Nicht schlecht, dachte Sasuke. „Was ist nun, willst du nicht anfangen?", schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Ladys first.", gab er zurück. „Nein, danke ich verzichte.", antwortete sie ihm. „Wenn du meinst."

Und schon war er hinter ihr und dachte er könnte sie mit seinem Schwert treffen, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Sie stand schon auf der anderen Seite. „War das schon alles?", fragte sie. Sie ist schnell geworden, vielleicht wird das endlich Mal ein Kampf nach meinem Geschmack, dachte er sich nur dabei und lief schon wieder auf sie zu. Doch Sakura konterte seinen Schwert schlag mit bloßem Chakra. „Sag nicht das ist alles, was du drauf hast, Verräter.", provozierte sie ihn. „Warts ab." Er machte Fingerzeichen die keiner mehr erkennen konnte, so schnell waren diese. Gleichzeitig aktivierte er sein Sharingan. Nun hatte er ein Ganz körper Chidori. Bevor er nur einen Schritt auf sie zu treten konnte unterdrückte sie mit ihrer Heilfähigkeiten die Folgen des Chidoris, als er zu nah an ihr war. Sasuke konnte es kaum glauben, aber selbst mit seinem Sharingan konnte er die Bewegungen von ihr nur erahnen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten, fragte er sich in Gedacnken.

„Lächerlich.", sagte sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich muss sagen du bist gut geworden, aber das wird dir nicht helfen." „Das ist doch nur geprahlt, das spüre ich an deinem Chakra.", antwortete sie im locker. Er hatte sein Chakra komplett unterdrückt und dennoch konnte sie es spüren. Plötzlich erwischte ihn ein Kunai am Arm. Wie konnte er das bloß übersehen. „Und immer noch so vorlaut, es steht 1:0 für mich.", reizte sie ihn noch mehr. Er entschied sich das Fluchmal zu benutzen, doch bevor er dieses aktivierte spürte er fremdes Chakra in seinem Körper. Sakura war zu ihm gesprungen. Ihre rechte Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und ließ ihr Chakra in ihn fließen. „Das lässt du sein. Mein Chakra verhindert mehrere Stunden, das du das benutzen kannst.", erklärte sie ihm. Jetzt sah es wirklich nicht all zu gut für ihn aus, Sakura war doch tatsächlich stärker als er.

Dabei hatte er Jahre lang trainiert, keinen einzigen Tag hat er ausgesetzt und sie. Was hatte sie getan? Wieso war sie so? Keine Gefühle, kein Mitleid oder so konnte er spüren, nur ihren Willen über ihn zu siegen. „Hör auf rum zu Träumen und kämpfe lieber.", fuhr sie ihn an. Noch bevor er wieder angreifen konnte landete sie einen weiteren Treffer an seinem Knie.


	4. Wer ist stärker?

**Kapitel 3 ~ Wer ist stärker?**

Nun stand es schon 2:0 für Sakura. Keiner der Anwesenden hätte damit gerechnet und es sah auch nicht so aus als ob Sasuke noch einen Treffer landen würde. Seine Verletzungen waren nicht lebensgefährlich aber nicht gerade leicht, deshalb behinderten diese ihn beim Kampf. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du schon aufgeben willst. Was ist mit dem mega coolen Jungen, der niemals aufgegeben hat?" „Freu dich nicht zu früh!" Gerade wollte er auf sie zu rennen, da stand sie schon hinter ihm. „Wo willst du denn hin? Hier bin ich." Sakura hatte ihren Spaß, denn so hilflos hatte sie Sasuke nie zuvor gesehen. Wenn er nicht bald schaffte sie zu besiegen, würde er schwächer werden, denn er verlor nicht gerade wenig Blut. „Du glaubst du wärst stärker, aber da irrst du dich!", flüsterte er und nun stand er hinter ihr und hielt sein Schwert an ihre Kehle. Jetzt hab ich dich, dachte Sasuke. „Nicht schlecht.", sagte sie. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie ihr Kunai und rammte es ihm erneut in sein Bein. „Du bist unvorsichtig geworden."

Mittlerweile hatte Sasuke gemerkt, dass sie unberechenbar geworden ist. Auf die herkömmliche Weise würde er bei ihr nicht weiter kommen. Klar war, dass er sich beeilen musste. Nun wendete er ein neues Feuerjutsu an, sein Schwert war von Feuer umgeben und sein Körper mit seinem Chidori. So konnte er eine weiter Verletzung ausschließen und griff an, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Sakura gemacht. Diese sammelte Chakra in ihrer Hand und durchbrach sein Chidori mühelos ohne auch nur dabei von seinem Chidori verletzt zu werden. Er bekam einen harten Schlag gegen seine Brust ab, aber diesmal kam auch Sakura nicht so davon. Er hatte ihr während ihres Schlages eine tiefe Wunde am Rücken verpasst. „Jetzt steht es 4:1 für mich. Du hast einen Treffer gelandet, aber das hilft dir nicht weiter.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Das Blöde an der Sache war, dass Sakura sich selbst heilen konnte, im Gegensatz zu Sasuke. Er musste sie angreifen, wenn sie versucht ihre Wunde zu heilen. Nicht wie erwartet, heilte Sakura ihre Wunde nicht. Sie griff ihn an, aber sie traf nicht, bekam dafür eine weitere Wunde am Arm dazu. „Schwächeltst du etwa, scheinst ja keine lange Ausdauer zu haben.", spottete er. Da hatte er sich geirrt, so wie das Naruto sah, denn sie war mehrere Stunden in einem sehr schnellen Tempo durchgelaufen. Durch diese Aussage war er einen Moment unaufmerksam, sodass er einen weiteren Schlag kassierte. „Das meinst du. Ich habe jeden Tag trainiert, nur um dich Schlagen zu können.", sagte sie in einem gefährlichen Ton.

„Mach endlich hin, Sakura!", rief Neji ihr zu. Die anderen wussten genau, das Sakura nur mit ihm spielte und die Wunde die sie abbekommen hatte nur ein Trick war um einen weiteren Treffer zu erlangen. Jeder in Konoha wusste das sie selbst Tsunade in kurzer Zeit schwer verletzt hätte. Naruto, Hinata und Neji wusste das sie jederzeit Sasuke umbringen konnte. Wenn sie wollte auf der Stelle. „Wie hättest du's denn gern?", scherzte sie. „Wie wär's mit jetzt, damit wir zurück können. Ich habe keine Lust dir weiterhin zu zuschauen.", merkerte Neji rum. „Dann mach doch mit, kämpf du auch noch gegen mich, dann ist es vielleicht ein etwas fairerer Kampf.", forderte sie ihn auf. Neji nahm dieses gerne an. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.", meinte Sasuke. „Glaub mir, wenn du nicht wirklich ernsthaft verletzt werden willst, bräuchtest du uns alle gegen sie. Du bist vielleicht stark, aber Sakura übertriffst du so schnell nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob Oroshimaru noch eine Chance gegen sie hätte. Bis jetzt spielt sie nur mit dir.", erklärte er. „Seit ihr nun endlich soweit?" „Wegen mir", rief Neji ihr zu und Sasuke nickte zustimmend. Beide griffen sie gleichzeitig an, trotzdem verletzte sie Sasuke am Arm und Neji schleuderte sie mehrere Meter weit entfernt weg. „Das meinte er damit, dass du seine Hilfe brauchst. Und das war immer noch nur gespielt, meine wahre Stärke willst du nicht kennen lernen.", sagte sie. Einige Male versuchten beide sie zu erledigen, doch keiner der beiden landete einen Treffer, mittlerweile waren sie ganz schön außer Atem, doch Sakura atmete immer noch ganz normal. „Deine Ausdauer scheint nicht all zu gut zu sein.", meinte sie. Sasuke blutete stark, sodass er nicht mehr so klar denken konnte. Sein Sharingan brachte ihm gar nichts.

„Mit wem hat sie bloß trainiert?", sprach Sasuke seine Gedanken unabsichtlich laut aus. „Mit so ziemlich jedem guten Shinobi in Konoha.", antworte Naruto ihm. „Geht das auch genauer?", hackte er nach und wendete seinen Blick zu ihm. „Ich glaube dafür hast du jetzt keine Zeit.", mischte sich Neji wieder ein. „Und das ist jetzt wieder deine Sache ich hab genug trainiert, nur so sie verletzt Tsunade in nur wenigen Minuten spielerisch.", waren seine letzten Anmerkungen, bevor er sich wieder zu Naruto und Hinata begab. „Was?" sagte er ungläubig. „Vergiss es, ist nicht so wichtig, denn hier spielt die Musik.", meldete sich Sakura wieder, sie hatte die Zeit genutzt in der Sasuke abgelenkt war um ihre Wunde zu heilen. Schon landete sie einen weiteren Treffer.

So langsam hatte Sasuke wirklich ein Problem, nein ein großes Problem, denn er hatte so einige tiefe Wunden und schon eine große Menge an Blut verloren. Sakura hingegen war unverletzt. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er besser aufgeben sollte lies sie einen kleinen Teil ihres Chakras nicht mehr unterdrückt. Sasuke hatte schon lange aufgegeben sein Chakra zu verstecken, das kostete ihn nur unnötig Energie. Er versuchte es nun mit einer weiteren Feuertechnik, doch auch wenn Sakura kurze Zeit in einem Gefängnis aus Feuer war, hatte sie keine Verletzungen. „War das schon alles?" Ja, mehr ging nicht mehr sein Chakra war fast auf gebraucht und auch seine Energie. Schließlich kämpften sie schon mehrere Stunden. „Soll ich dich endlich erlösen?", stellte sie ihm die Frage. Auf einer Seite wollte er gerne Ja sagen aber auf der anderen auch wiederum nein, er wollte nicht verlieren. Sein Stolz erlaubt es ihm nicht.

„Ich sag dir jetzt was, wenn du aufgibst, dann lasse ich dich so gehen, wenn du weiter kämpfen willst, dann mache ich dich Kampfunfähig.", stellte sie ihm nun zur Wahl. Beides wollte er nicht. „Ich kämpfe weiter! So schnell gebe ich nicht auf.", antwortete er geschwächt. „Wie du möchtest." Nun schien sie nicht mehr zu spielen und landete schnell hintereinander einen Schlag nach dem anderen. „Dein Sharingan bringt dir sowieso nichts, du kannst mich nicht sehen, ich bin dagegen Gewappnet. Ich habe ein Jutsu entwickelt, das mir dabei hilft. Du verschwendest nur dein übrig gebliebenes Chakra." Nun jagte sie ihm ein Kunai in seinen Bauch und er fiel zu Boden. „Das war's.", sagte sie und stellte sich über ihn. Sasuke konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Ihm tat alles weh und seine Kraft hatte ihn nun endgültig verlassen.


	5. Wie bist du so stark geworden?

**Kapitel 4 ~ Wie bist du so stark geworden?**

„Du bist stärker geworden, aber ich auch und dafür habe ich jeden Tag trainiert, egal welches Wetter war, ob es Regnete, stürmte, Hagelte oder Schneite. Ich wollte stärker werden, damit ich keine Last mehr war und ich hoffte du würdest mich holen und mit dir nehmen, dass war anfangs mein Ziel." Trotz der Wort erkannte er noch immer keine Regung in ihren Augen, ihre Maske ist so perfekt wie seine. „Aber das gibt es schon lange nicht mehr! Verstehst du, du bist der Grund gewesen wieso ich jetzt selbst dich besiegen kann, wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich dich in mit einem Schlag innerhalb von Sekunden töten können. Aber ich wollte dich leiden sehen, so wie du mich leiden gelassen hast.", erzählte sie. „Wieso?", brauchte er gerade noch so hervor, spuckte dabei allerdings Blut. „Weil du mich damals einfach nieder geschlagen hast und nie wieder gekommen bist.", antwortete sie hasserfüllt darauf. „Wie bist du so stark geworden?" fragte er unter Schmerzen. „Das willst du wirklich wissen?" Er nickte leicht und schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Worte. „Ich habe lange Zeit um dich geweint, irgendwann habe ich zu mir selbst gesagt: Ich werde stärker um keine Last mehr für dich zu sein. Ich habe mir dabei erhofft, dass du von meinem harten Training erfährst und mich holen kommst. Das du mir sagst: Komm mit mir. Mir wäre es egal gewesen für dich eine NukeNin zu werden. Wie dem auch sei anfangs habe ich jeden Tag mit Kakashi oder Tsunade trainiert. Ein halbes Jahr später habe die ChuNin Prüfung als Beste bestanden. Nur ein paar Monate später hätte ich auch JoNin oder noch besser Anbu werden können, aber wofür? Mein Ziel hatte ich erreicht, aber das war unwichtig geworden, denn du warst nicht gekommen. Ich trainierte mit anderen guten Shinobi und dabei waren auch Leute von der Anbu. Innerhalb von einem Jahr konnte ich ChuNin und JoNin mit Leichtigkeit besiegen und das ohne jede Jutsu, durch mein bloßes Taijutsu. Ich habe soviel trainiert und meine Gefühle für jeden einfach vergessen und so fühle ich mich wohl, vergessen. Vielleicht weiß ich noch nicht Mal mehr, was Gefühle sind, wie sie sich an fühlen. Doch ich bin mir sicher ein paar kenne ich noch, meine Wut, mein Hass und meine Trauer, die schon am verblassen ist. Ich bin eine MedicNin und die stärkste nach Tsunade in Konoha, aber auch dass wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich die Fähigkeiten der Hokage übertroffen habe. Ich weiß nicht was du in der Zeit gemacht hast, aber bestimmt nicht trainiert, sonst hätte ich dich nicht so leicht besiegen können. Ich hatte mir einen ausgeglichen Kampf erhofft. Du hättest der Einzige sein können, der ein Gegner für mich hätte sein können. Brauchst du dieses Mal von Oroshimaru um stärker zu sein?" „Nein.", antwortete er leise. „Du benutzt dein Chakra immer noch zu unkontrolliert, daran hättest du arbeiten sollen.", erwähnte sie nebenbei und entfernte sich von ihm. „Nun kommt schon, fesselt endlich Kabuto und kommt mit. Ich habe keine Lust in der Nähe eines Verräters zu sein." „Sakura, Verräter tötet man oder nimmt sie gefangen.", sagte Neji zu ihr. „Dann mach das doch, ich hab doch tolle Vorarbeit geleistet.", antwortete sie genervt darauf. „Hey, du hast angefangen also bring es auch zu Ende!" „Vergiss es, das kannst du machen, für mich ist die Mission abgeschlossen." „Nein ist sie nicht, du hast doch immer dafür trainiert um Sasuke zu schlagen und ihn dafür zu bestrafen das er Konoha verlassen hat." „Bestrafen heißt nicht umbringen, Neji, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen.", meinte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er fing sich einen kalten Blick von ihr ein.

Sasuke wusste nicht genau weshalb sie ihn nicht umgebracht hat, aber irgendetwas schien sie daran gehindert zu haben. Gefühle hatte sie keine mehr für ihn da war er sich sicher, aber wieso hatte sie ihn nicht getötet? Irgendwas passte da nicht zusammen. Wenn sie doch so viel trainiert hatte, wieso bringt sie es dann nicht zu Ende? Sasuke wusste nicht woran es liegt.


	6. Töte Ihn!

**Kapitel 5 ~ Töte ihn!**

„Sakura, das ist deine Aufgabe!", sagte Neji erneut. „Nein, das kannst du machen, ich bin nicht für alles zuständig!" schrie sie ihn an. „Du machst alles und das nicht wieso. Hast du nicht immer gesagt es ist mir egal, wenn ich umbringen muss um Konoha zu beschützen?" „Ja, das hab ich gesagt." „Und jetzt lässt du einen NukeNin aus Konoha davon kommen. Du hast angefangen jetzt bring das auch zu Ende.", verlangte Neji. „Hör auf damit, Cousin.", mischte sich Hinata ein, die endlich nach Hause wollte. „Ich geh mit Kabuto schon mal vor, Hinata komm mit, lass die Zwei das alleine regeln." Sagte Naruto und schon waren die Zwei mit Kabuto auf den Weg nach Konoha unterwegs. „Nun mach Sakura." Neji war klar, dass sie Sasuke nicht umbringen kann. Er weiß, dass sie noch Gefühle hat, aber nicht zulässt diese zu zeigen. „Lass ihn liegen, der ist sowieso keine Gefahr mehr für Konoha." Versuchte sie sich raus zu reden. „Nein, du weißt ganz genau das er sich erholen wird und dann noch stärker wird, bring es zu Ende.", forderte er sie noch mal auf. „Ja ja ich mach ja schon.", sie hatte keine Lust mehr weiterhin mit Neji zu diskutieren. Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines Fläschen mit blauer Flüssigkeit heraus, flößte dies Sasuke ein, Gift, welches tödlich ist. „Das wird ihn töten, so mache ich mir wenigstens nicht die Hände schmutzig. Zufrieden Besserwisser?" Neji kannte dieses Gift, dass hatte sie schon des öfteren benutzt, es wirkte hervorragend, in ein paar Stunden würde Sasuke seinen letzten Atemzug machen. „Ja, ich geh dann vor, du bleibst hier bis er tot ist!" „Ja geh schon, die anderen brauchen bestimmt deine Hilfe.", meinte sie. Zu blöd das ich nur noch dieses Gift hatte, es ist nicht so hoch dosiert wie sonst. Ich werde wohl länger warten müssen wie sonst, sagt sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

Erst als auch Neji eine weite Entfernung von ihr hatte kniete sie sich neben Sasuke und betrachtete ihn, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete flach und leicht unregelmäßig. Schon einmal hatte sie ihn so gesehen, damals war es ihre erste richtig Mission und nun war sie selbst Schuld an seinem Zustand. Empfand sie doch noch was für ihn. ... Nein, das hatte sie abgelegt, aber wieso hatte sie sich so geweigert, ihn um zu bringen? Konnte sie es nicht weil sie ihn einmal geliebt hat? Das Gift würde noch Stunden brauchen, sie hatte kein anderes mehr dabei. Sie musste wohl die Nacht im Wald verbringen. Schnell sammelte sie etwas Feuerholz ohne Sasuke außer Augen zu verlieren, einen von Oroshimarus Anhängern wollte sie nicht hier haben. Von denen hatte sie heute wirklich genug gehabt. Langsam dämmerte es und sie zog Sasuke an einen Baum, sie wollte nicht ganz so schutzlos neben ihm sitzen. Die anderen waren wohl schon wieder in Konoha. Die konnten jetzt im trockenen Sitzen und sie musste die Nacht im Wald verbringen nur weil sie ihn nicht einfach abstechen konnte. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie Probleme gehabt einen gut bekannten Ninja zu erstechen.


	7. Sasuke leidet

**Kapitel 6 ~ Sasuke leidet**

Es war nun schon einige Stunden dunkel, sie war nicht müde, sondern eher hellwach. Sie hatte immer viel trainiert, deshalb machte es ihr nichts nach solch einem Kampf noch die Nachtwache zu halten. Wegen ihr konnte sie das auch noch einen weiteren Tag durchhalten. Nun mach endlich, sterbe, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Es sah sehr nach Regen aus und sie hatte keine Lust darauf auch noch nass zu werden.

„Sakura?", hörte sie leise neben sich. Er war also wieder wach. „Sakura?", fragte er erneut. „Was willst du?", fragte sie genervt. „Du bist also noch hier.", hörte man von ihm. Sakura Antwort darauf war: „Ich muss warten bis du gestorben bist. Ich habe dir Gift gegeben." „Gift? Wieso bringst du mich nicht so um? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das mit Leichtigkeit kannst." „Ich kann nicht.", sagte sie fast zu leise und auf sich selbst wütend. „Wieso?", hackte er nach, wenn er auch auf der einen Seite erleichtert war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht, sein froh, so hast du noch einige Stunden auf dieser Welt."

Nur noch einige Stunden, dass sind ja tolle Aussichten, dachte er sich. Seine Augen konnte er nicht öffnen, es hätte zu viel Kraft gekostet. Wieso kann sie mich nicht einfach töten, kaltblütig ermorden, so wie sie es mit Kabuto machen wollte, fragt er ich selbst. Sie könnte mich mit Leichtigkeit ausquetsche, ich kenne die selben Informationen wie Kabuto, doch wieso tut sie das nicht, fragte er sich weiter.

Mehr redeten sie für diese Nacht nicht mehr. Sakura hielt die ganze Nacht über wache, aber es ereignete sich nichts mehr. Sasuke schlief wieder ein, unter anderen Umständen hätte er es nicht gewagt, aber da er sowieso sterben würde, war es ihm egal. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch sterben bevor das Gift es tat. In einigen seiner Wunden war Dreck und würden sich ohne Behandlung entzünden, zudem hatte er viel Blut verloren. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Dazu würde er sowieso nichts zu Essen bekommen.

Am Morgen war Sakura gerade am essen, als er seine Augen aufschlug. Er wusste nicht wieso er überhaupt noch lebte aber zu gerne hätte er jetzt auch etwas von dem Brot gehabt. Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie, natürliche wusste sie, dass er sie anstarrte, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht. Er fand sich damit ab, dass er nichts abbekommen würde und schloss seine Augen wieder. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwach an und seine Wunden brannten. Es hatte die Nacht noch geregnet, musste er feststellen, der Boden war aufgeweicht und seine Kleidung war nass. Er litt, in Gedanken flehte er Sakura schon an ihn endlich zu töten, aber er konnte keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn es sowieso schon egal wäre. Sein Stolz war immer noch da.

Er öffnete seine Augen erst wieder, als er hörte das Sakura Holz nach legte. Einige seiner Wunden mussten sich schon entzündetet haben, denn er hielt die Schmerzen kaum noch aus. Irgendwann erblickte er kurz in Sakuras Augen, sie waren kalt, sowie er sie von gestern kannten, es spiegelten sich keine Gefühle mehr darin. Er vermisste, ihre warmen Augen und ihr gute Laune wenn sie zum Training kam, wenn auch meist nach kurzer Zeit genervt, weil Kakashi mal wider zu spät kam. Wie spät es war konnte er nicht sagen, die Wolken am Himmel verdeckten den Himmel vollkommen.

Kann er nicht endlich sterben, hing ihr wieder mal durch den Kopf, doch tief in ihrem Herzen wollte sie etwas anderes. Sie hatte ihn bis jetzt immer nur ganz kurz angeschaut. Irgendwie konnte sie ihn nicht leiden sehen, aber umbringen konnte sie ihn auch nicht. Sie hatte keinen ihrer Feinde solange am Leben gelassen, aber hier war es anders. Am liebsten würde sie ihm das Gegengift geben und ihn sich selbst überlassen, doch wenn das Neji erfahren würde und der es der Hokage sagt, dann würde diese ausflippen. Nein, es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als bei ihm zu bleiben bis er seinen letzten Atemzug gemacht hatte.

Gegen Mittag setzte sich Sakura wieder neben ihn und aß eine Schüssel Reis, die sie über dem Feuer gekocht hatte.

Diesmal schaute Sasuke sie nicht an, er wollte sich wahrscheinlich weiteres leiden ersparen. Als sie zu ihm sah, sah sie, dass er die Augen geschlossen hielt, wenn er auch nicht schlief. Irgendwie hatte sie den Drang ihm etwas abzugeben, aber das durfte sie nicht. Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Sakura, sagte sie zu sich selbst in Gedanken. Ihre Gefühle kamen wieder, dass wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte mit ihrem früheren Leben abgeschlossen, dass stand fest!

Seine Glieder schmerzten, sowie sie es noch nie getan hatten. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Lippen aufgeplatzt. Ein leichter Blutgeschmack lag in seinem Mund, dass einzige was er war nahm. Sein Körper fühlte sich an als würde er brennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Fieber, dachte er sich. Seine Haare klebten in seinem Gesicht, dass spürte er, wahrscheinlich kam dass durch das Blut. Unter sich spürte er den aufgeweichten Boden, der seine Kleidung nass hielt und seine Wunden verunreinigen. Seine Schmerzen waren kaum aus zu halten. Wäre er allein gewesen, dann hätte er geschrien, aber dass wollte er Sakura nicht gönnen. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn leiden sehen.


	8. Hoffnung

**Kapitel 7 ~ Hoffnung**

Sasuke öffnete seine Augen wieder, als sie fertig gegessen hatte. Zu gerne würde er sich jetzt mit ihr unterhalten, aber er hatte keine Kraft um zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich zu nichts im Stande. Vor kurzem hatte es wieder angefangen zu regnen, aber er sah nicht, dass sich Sakura einen Unterstand oder etwas Ähnliches aufsuchte oder baute. Sie lies den Regen einfach auf sich fallen. Seine Wunden brannten bei dem Regen noch mehr und so raubten diese Schmerzen ihm noch mehr Kraft. Das Gift spürte er noch immer nicht. Er selbst wollte endlich sterben, doch Sakura schien es zu gefallen ihn leiden zu sehen.

Erst am Abend hörte es wieder auf zu regnen. Sakura zündete das Feuer wieder an und kochte wieder Reis auf, es schien aber mehr als heute Mittag zu sein. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, doch nun sprach Sakura ihn an: „Du bist bestimmt hungrig, hab ich Recht?" Es hörte sich schon fast besorgt an, meinte Sasuke und versuchte zu nicken, das gelang ihm aber nicht. Auch Sprechen war nicht drin. Jetzt wurde ihm schon fast Essen angeboten und dann konnte er nichts dazu sagen. „Du kannst wohl nicht sprechen.", bemerkte Sakura leise. Sie kam auf ihn zu und richtete ihn auf, Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper, das war deutlich zu sehen. Plötzlich schien Sakura sich um ihn zu kümmern.

„Ich werde dir was zu Essen geben.", sagte sie. Er konnte seine Arme kaum bewegen, aber das Essen würde bestimmt helfen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. „Sag nichts, kannst du alleine Essen." Man konnte ein leichtes nicken erkennen. Sakura gab ihm die Schüssel ihn die Hand und aß dann selbst. Selbstverständlich war sie vor Sasuke fertig und errichtete dann mit einem einfachen Jutsu einen Schutz gegen den Regen.

„Deine Wunden haben sich bestimmt entzündetet. Ich werde dich nicht heilen, aber ich werde dir deine letzten Tage erleichtern, ich reinige dir deine Wunden. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, den ganzen Tag nur angestarrt zu werden." Das war der Grund wieso Sakura ihm zu Essen gab und seine Wunden reinigen wollte. Er sollte mit ihr reden. Aber wieso auf einmal Tage, hieß es nicht zuerst nur noch Stunden? Sie zog ihm sein Hemd aus und reinigte mit einem Tuch seine Wunden. Jede Berührung schmerzte ihn. Dennoch genoss er ihre Berührungen.

Den Reis den er gegessen hatte, zeigte Wirkung, denn er fühlte sich nicht mehr all zu kraftlos.

„Sakura.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Erschrocken blickte sie in seine Augen und erinnerte sich an die gemeinsame Zeit in Konoha mit ihm. „Geht es dir besser?", fragte sie, als sie sich aus ihren Erinnerungen befreite. „Etwas.", gab er zurück. Jeder konnte aus seiner Stimme heraus hören, dass er große Schmerzen hatte. „Wir groß sind deine Schmerzen?" „Es ist auszuhalten.", log er. „Das glaub ich dir nicht." Sie hatte es natürlich bemerkt, sie hatte ihn die ganze Nacht beobachtet. Sasuke hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so gut ist. Endlich hatte sie alle Wunden gereinigt und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Es wurde schon wieder dunkel, sie trainierte aber noch ein wenig. Aufmerksam beobachtete Sasuke sie dabei.

Sie musste diese Nacht erneut Wache halten, aber auch sie wurde langsam müde. Sasuke konnte nicht weg, dafür war er noch zu schwach und es würde keiner in ihre Nähe kommen, das würde sie auch im Schlaf vorher bemerken, daher entschloss sie sich hin zu legen und wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Zuvor hatte sie Sasuke wieder geholfen sich hin zu legen.

Noch bevor er wieder schlief, war sie schon eingeschlafen. Es war auch kein Wunder, denn sie hatte bestimmt über 36 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen, wenn nicht noch länger.


	9. So tötet Sakura

**Kapitel 8 ~ So tötet Sakura**

Eine Weile beobachtete Sasuke ihren ruhigen Schlaf, nun könnte er am besten fliehen, doch er konnte sich ja nicht bewegen. Vermutlich konnte man sowieso nichts mehr gegen das Gift machen. Hilfe würde bestimmt auch nicht so schnell kommen, wenn er richtig gezählt hatte waren alle Ninjas getötet wurden und Kabuto würde so schnell auch nicht fliehen können. Oroshimaru würde sich nicht um ihn Sorgen, da er des öfteren mehrere Tage verschwunden blieb und Kabuto ihm hinterher jagte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht fliehen konnte, versuchte er sich aufzurichten, leider gelang ihm das nicht. So eine Gelegenheit bekam er bestimmt nicht noch einmal. Er könnte sich dafür selbst verfluchen. Noch dazu wusste er nicht wie lange Sakura noch schlafen würde und was sie ihm dann antat. Ihre Stimmung schien sich immer schlagartig zu verändern.

Nach mehreren Versuchen gab er es auf und schloss seine Augen. Kurz darauf schlief er dann auch ein.

Bis zum Sonnenaufgang schliefen die beiden. Als erstes erwachte Sakura, denn sie hatten Besuch bekommen, ein paar feindliche Ninja aus dem Erdreich.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie während sie dabei das Feuer anzündete. „Ich würde das sein lassen, kleines Mädchen." „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden und ich bin der Ansicht das ihr nicht mehr seit als ChuNin aus dem Erdreich und noch dazu nicht sehr erfahren." Diese Worte brachten die anderen jetzt doch ins Stauen. „Außerdem kommt ihr gerade von einem Kampf und verfügt nur noch über wenig Chakra, das unterdrücken bringt euch sowieso nicht." Sprach sie dann weiter. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihnen noch keinen Blick gewürdigt. Sasuke war nun auch erwacht und beobachte das ganze aufmerksam. „Du bist gut kleine, aber da du genauso wenig Chakra besitzt, sind wir wohl in der Übermacht." Stellte der eine klar. Sakura hatte einen winzigen Teil ihres Chakras extra nicht unterdrückt. „Wenn ich dich so ansehe, würde ich sagen, dass du höchstens GeNin bist.", sagte nun ein anderer. „Wenn ihr meint ich wäre so leicht zu besiegen, dann versucht es doch.", forderte sie die drei Ninjas auf.

Mit großer Mühe richtete Sasuke sich auf, er wollte den Kampf sehen. „Willst du dir nicht vielleicht deinen Freund zur Hilfe holen?", fragte nun der letzte der drei. „Nein den brauche ich nicht!", erwiderte sie. Noch immer war sie irgendetwas am machen, anstatt auf die Bewegungen der anderen zu achten. Der Eine nutze die Chance und wollte sie von hinten Angreifen, doch sie konterte den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit und verletzte ihn mit ihrem Chakra an seiner Hand, dabei ließ er seinen Wurfstern fallen. „Denkt ihr immer noch so über mich?", bei diesen Worten zeigte sie ihnen noch etwas mehr Chakra, aber nur soviel, dass sie noch immer unterlegen schien.

Es dauerte etwas bis der nächste sein Glück versuchte, aber auch dieser schaffte es nicht und sie legte ihm ein Kunai an seinen Hals. „Jetzt zeig ich dir was ich drauf habe." Sagte sie mit böser Stimme und drückte das Kunai immer fester, bis sie die Halsschlagader traf und er schnell verblutete.

Jetzt hatte Sasuke gesehen, dass sie wirklich fähig war einen anderen Ninja einfach kaltherzig zu ermorden. Die anderen feindlichen Ninjas waren erschrocken. „Und immer noch so vorlaut ohne euren Freund?", fragte sie. Hey nicht weglaufen.", verlangte sie als die beiden die Flucht ergreifen wollten und fesselte sie mit ihren Wurfsternen an einen Baum.

„Soll ich euch sagen, was ich bin?", fragte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton. Die zwei nickten, sie hatten zu viel Angst um noch ein einziges Wort hervor zu bringen. „Ich bin ChuNin und hätte schon die JoNin und Anbu Prüfungen machen können. Ich bin der Hokage nicht unterlegen. Ich kann jeden mit nur einem einzigen gezielten Schlag umbringen und das ohne, das er vorher bemerkt, das ich da bin. Ich kann jedes Chakra spüren ob versteckt oder nicht. Ich habe kein Mitleid mit Euch und werde Euch jetzt beide umbringen. Sie warf einen Wurfstern, der traf bei beiden die Halsschlagader und schon waren auch sie nicht mehr auf dieser Welt.  
>Mit einem Jutsu beseitigte sie die Leichen und machte sich dann etwas zu Essen. Sasuke saß noch fassungslos an den Baum gelehnt da.<p>

„Wie ich sehe kannst du dich wieder Bewegen.", fing sie an. „Nicht wirklich.", murmelte er. „Du hast gerade gesehen wozu ich in der Lage bin, aber das wäre für dich ein zu ehrenwerter Tot." Darauf sagte er nichts. Diesmal bekam er nichts von dem Essen ab, Sakura wollte ihn nicht zu sehr stärken, das würde seinen Tot nur heraus zögern. Nach dem Essen reinigte sie seine Wunden erneut und Verband sie diesmal. „Damit ich nicht jeden Tag deine Wunden reinigen muss, ich habe keine Lust dein Geschrei zu ertragen.", erklärte sie dabei.


	10. Erinnerungen und Gedanken

**Kapitel 9 ~ Erinnerungen und Gedanken**

Sasuke wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Sakura war dies aufgefallen und sagte deshalb: „Du musst dich nicht bedanken." „Hatte ich auch nicht vor.", konterte er dieses. Kurz darauf fing es an zu regnen. Sakura hatte es langsam satt, immer noch musste sie warten, dass er stirbt und noch dazu regnete es die meiste Zeit. Wollte sie überhaupt, dass er starb? Warum war sie auf einer Seite, dass er noch lebte?

„Wieso muss es eigentlich die ganze Zeit regnen?", fragte sie sich aus versehen selbst. „Vielleicht weil du regen hasst und noch dazu mich umbringen willst?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, das hätte er mal besser gelassen dachte er sich im Nachhinein. Wer weiß was sie jetzt mit ihm macht. Ihm ging es eindeutig wieder zu gut, stellte er selbst fest. „Sei lieber still, sonst bring ich dich sofort um, ich kann dir deine letzten Tagen auch schwer machen, allerdings wirst du das hier bevorzugen.", stellte sie klar und reichte ihm eine Schüssel Reis und ihre Trinkflasche. Beim essen redeten sie nicht mehr, Sakura spülte ab und holte neues Wasser. Teilweise vertraute sie Sasuke, sodass sie ihn ein paar Minuten alleine lassen konnte. Vielleicht lies sie ihn aber auch nur allein, weil sie wusste dass ihm die Kraft zum aufstehen fehlte.

Nun saß er allein am Lager und wartete auf sie, weg konnte er noch immer nicht. Mittlerweile hatte er zeitweise Schmerzen in der Brust, das musste das Gift sein, dachte er sich. Ansonsten ging es ihm wieder ganz gut, bis auf die Tatsache mit dem Gift und das er sich noch immer nicht gut bewegen konnte. Auf einer Seite wollte er immer noch fliehen, auf der anderen war er froh bei Sakura sein zu dürfen, mehr als drei Jahre waren vergangen, als er sie niederschlug und dann aus Konoha verschwand um sich Oroshimaru an zu schließen. War er Schuld an ihrem jetzigen Verhalten, das sie so kaltherzig geworden ist oder war es jemand anders. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie erst nur für ihn trainiert hatte, aber der Wunsch mit der Zeit verloren ging. Konnte er ihr helfen wieder die Alte zu werden? Musste er dafür nach Konoha zurück und auch er sich wieder verändern, die Rache endlich aufgeben? Oder hatte er sich schon wieder verändert? Konnte er einen Kompromiss mit ihr machen vielleicht sie hilft bei seiner Rache und er käme nach Konoha zurück? Würde seine Taten etwas bringen?

In Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht als Sakura wieder kam und ihn beobachte. „Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte sie und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie ich es schaffe Itachi noch vor meinem Tod erledigen kann.", log er, aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Sakura gemacht. „Wenn du über ihn nachdenken würdest hättest du Hass in deinen Augen, aber das hast du nicht. Lüge mich nicht an, sondern sag die Wahrheit!", gab sie zurück. Sakura kannte ihn einfach zu gut. „Das möchte ich nicht sagen.", sagte er nun.

Eine Weile war es still zwischen den beiden, bis Sakura sich neben ihn setzte und ihm wieder ihre Trinkflasche hinhielt. „Du hast doch bestimmt Durst. … Na nimm schon, du darfst.", sagte sie fast sanft. Plötzlich schien Sakura wieder so freundlich und nicht kalt. „Danke.", kam es von dem Uchiha. Er nahm einen Schluck und gab ihr die Flasche zurück. „Möchtest du noch was Essen?", fragte sie nun. Darauf nickte er und sie stand auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihm einen Teller reichte, sie selbst aß nichts. „Danke, möchtest du nichts?" „Nein, ich habe heute nicht genug trainiert, dann lass ich die letzte Mahlzeit weg, als Strafe für mich selbst.", erklärte sie ihm. Darauf musterte er sie noch einmal genauer und stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich dünn war, aber wohl noch nicht mager süchtig. „Das ist nicht gut. Du solltest immer regelmäßig essen, sonst verlierst du nur an Stärke, als das du dadurch welche gewinnst.", gab er zurück. „Hör auf, du besser Wisser.", meinte sie etwas beleidigt. So kannte sie den Sasuke neben sich. Immer musste er alles besser wissen.

Nun kamen auch in ihr die alten Gefühle hoch, die sie solange versteckt hatte. Einfach unterdrückt und ja nicht ans Licht gelassen hat, versteckt, eingesperrt hinter einen Mauer, die si aufgebaut hatte. Sasuke Uchiha, der immer alles besser wissen musste und immer das sagte was er meinte. So kannte sie ihn und so war er in ihrer Erinnerung geblieben. Der Uchiha der nur stärker werden wollte um Itachi um zu bringen, seine Rache an ihm zu verüben. Niemals hatte sie das vergessen. Auch wenn sie sonst kalt war, wenn sie an die Zeit mit ihm als Team dachte kamen ihr fast die Tränen. Sakura du musst dich zusammen reisen, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie wollte jetzt und auch sonst vor niemanden Schwäche zeigen.

Sasuke bemerkte ihre Gedanken ließ sie aber darin, ihre Augen verloren immer mehr diesen kalten Ausdruck. Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie. Er sah ihre Schwachstelle vor sich, es waren ihre Erinnerungen an ihn. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht ganz verstecken nicht wenn sie an früher zurück dachte. Empfand sie doch noch etwas für ihn? War das alles nur Show, wieso konnte sie ihn nicht umbringen? War es weil sie ihn noch immer liebte? Irgendetwas hinderte sie daran, das Gift wirkte nur langsam, konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden. Wollte sie ihn nicht umbringen?


	11. Beide gegen Viele

**Kapitel 10 ~ Beide gegen viele**

Er musste jetzt mit ihr sprechen, irgendetwas musste sie fühlen, sonst wäre sie nicht einfach so in Gedanken versunken. „Sakura!", sprach er sie laut an. Ihre Augen bekamen den kalten Ausdruck wieder und sie wandte sich zu ihm. „Was ist?", kam es kalt aber nicht so hart wie vorher, sie hatte sich wohl noch nicht wieder ganz gefasst. „Wieso kannst du mich nicht umbringen? Wieso wirkt das Gift so langsam? So sehr kannst du mich nicht hassen, dass du mich nicht solange leiden sehen willst. Auf der einen Seite kümmerst du dich um mich und dann sagst du, du willst mich umbringen. Da stimmt was nicht. Was ist los? Liebst du mich immer noch?", stellte er sie einfach zur Rede, zu befürchten hatte er so wieso nichts mehr. „Ich… ich … lass mich in Ruhe! Das geht dich nichts an. Ich hatte kein anders Gift mehr und wie gesagt einen Tod durch den Kampf wäre für dich zu Ehrenwert.", schrie sie ihn laut an, dann lief sie schnell weiter in den Wald. Sie bekam nicht mehr alles mit, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, aber das bekam Sasuke nicht mehr mit. Er hätte jetzt einfach verschwinden können, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Sie hatte gestottert also empfand sie noch was anderes als Hass für ihn, wenn vielleicht auch keine Liebe mehr. In einer Weise berührte es ihn doch etwas. Er bedeutete jemanden etwas.

Zu gern hätte er nun nachgeschaut, was sie nun tat, währe noch etwas in Gedanken geblieben, doch plötzlich standen mehrere Ninjas um ihn herum. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte er kühl. „Nur dich Sasuke Uchiha.", beantworte der eine Ninja seine Frage. „Vergesst es ich werde nicht mit Euch kommen.", warnte er sie. „Ich glaub kaum, dass du dich in diesem Zustand noch wehren kannst.", stellte der eine Ninja klar. Es waren insgesamt fünf Ninjas. Jetzt wäre er froh, wenn Sakura wieder da wäre, dachte er sich und stand auf ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. „Du kannst also doch noch stehen, wie schön dann wird es wenigstens interessanter.", sagte ein anderer. Jetzt hatte er ein wirklich großes Problem, er stand wohl und hatte wenigstens die Hälfte seines Chakras, aber nur mit Nin- und Genjutsu würde er nicht weiterkommen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Sakura beruhigt und spürte fünf unbekannte Chakren um Sasuke. So schnell es ging machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm, ohne bemerkt zu werden stand sie von der einen Sekunde auf die andere vor ihm. „Verschwindet, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!", befahl sie ihnen. „Na Kleine, Lust erledigt zu werden?", fragte der Eine mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Denk nicht mal dran. Ich bin nicht so schwach wie ihr glaubt und nach euren unterdrückten Chakras zu deuten besitzt ihr nicht gerade viel davon.", sprach sie. Na ja wenig Chakra ist das nicht, zu mindestens nicht für mich allein, dachte sie sich. „Nun zeigt mal, was ihr so drauf habt.", forderte sie sie auf. „Jutsu des Schutzes!", wehrte sie ein Wasser Ninjutsu ab. Sakura wusste alleine hatte sie keine Chance, wenn sie auf Fernkampf blieb, nur im Nahkampf. Aber dann kann sie Sasuke nicht beschützen, wieso tat sie das eigentlich? „Jutsu der flammenden Feuerkugel.", hörte sie ihn hinter sich, also konnte er Ninjutsu anwenden. Wenigstens etwas, aber wenn er zu viel Chakra verbraucht, dann setzt das Gift ein, das wusste sie. „Setzt nicht zu viel Chakra ein, sonst wirkt das Gift auf dich ein!", schrie sie ihm zu, als sie einen anderen gerade einen Schlag versetzte. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, einfach durch atmen, sie konnte das mit Leichtigkeit. Fünf Minuten, mehr brauchte sie nicht, wenn sie voll dabei wäre, aber ihr Verstand war nicht klar. Sie traf die Ninjas nicht mit den geworfenen Wurfsternen. Sie war nicht beim Kampf, was nun? „Sakura, konzentriere dich! Ich weiß das du das mit Leichtigkeit schaffen kannst, das hast du mir bewiesen!", hörte sie von ihm. Genau, er hatte Recht, sie musste ihre Gedanken nur auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Bei einem weiteren Schlag den sie konterte merkte sie, dass Sasuke verletzt worden war und wurde unaufmerksam, dadurch konnte sie ein anderer Ninja verletzen. „AHR!", schrie sie auf. „Bist wohl doch nicht so stark, wie du behauptet hast. Jetzt bist du dran kleines Mädchen.", kam es darauf hin von dem Unbekannten Ninja. „Ich werde es dir noch zeigen!", fauchte sie und sah noch wie Sasuke wieder zu Boden fiel.

Nun sah man nur noch kalte Augen von ihr. Schnell stand sie hinter dem Ninja, der Sasuke verletzte. „Das ist für die Verletzung von Sasuke!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als sie ihn bei den Haaren packte und dann umgebrachte. „Das blüht euch allen, wenn ihr nicht von hier verschwindet." „Das sehe ich nicht so. Wir sind in der Überzahl und lange hältst du das nicht mehr aus." Da hatte er Recht, sie hatte nichts gegessen und sie verlor viel Blut. Wenn sie sich selbst heilen würde, könnte sie nicht mehr alle Ninjas besiegen. Es waren nun mehr als zehn dazu gekommen.

Stundenlang kämpfte sie und brachte immer wieder einen um, doch es kamen immer mehr, sie hatte kaum noch Chakra und war verletzt. Durch den hohen Blutverlust den sie erlitt, konnte sie nicht mehr klar denken und so ihr Chakra nicht richtig kontrolliert einsetzen. Viele der Ninjas hatten sie erwischt, nur weil sie so viele waren. Sasuke musste alles mit ansehen und es tat ihm weh, Sakura so leiden zu sehen. Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu, die Ninjas hielten in ihrer Bewegung stehen. „Hör auf Sakura, du bist am Ende deiner Kräfte.", bat er sie. „Wenn ich immer so gedacht hätte wäre ich nicht so stark geworden." „Du bist stark genug. Es reicht, du hast mir bewiesen, dass du mir keine Last mehr bist. Ich hätte dich niemals da stehen lassen sollen. Ich hätte dich damals mit mir nehmen sollen. Bitte verzeih mir. Hör jetzt bitte auf, du machst dich kaputt!", flehte er sie an während er vor sie trat und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, vielleicht eher um sich etwas zu halten, als sie damit zu trösten. Wieder spürte er Schmerzen in seiner Brust, doch Sakura sah nicht so aus, als würde sie aufhören. „Leih mir etwas Chakra und ich werde die alle auf einmal besiegen, bitte Sakura!" Stille herrschte, keiner bewegte sich, bis Sakura seine Hand nahm. „Chidori – Tausend Vögel!", rief er. Es bildete sich um die Zwei ein Schutzschild bestehend aus einem Chidori und dazu zog er sein Schwert und Sakura einige ihrer übrig gebliebenen Wurfsterne. „Auf Drei. Eins – Zwei – Drei!" Sakura warf ihre Sterne und zog dann ein Kunai, alles war von dem Chidori umgeben. Zusammen besiegten sie alle Ninjas. Beide hatten ihr gesamtes Chakra aufgebracht. Das Chidori verschwand und Sakura sackte in sich zusammen und zog Sasuke mit zu Boden, dieser spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Das Gift hat nun eingesetzt, dachte er sich als er zu der bewusstlosen rosa haarigen Kunoichi sah. Jetzt wo ich dich etwas besser verstehe, muss ich von dir gehen. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich schon wider zurück lasse, sagte er in Gedanken. „Bitte verlass mich nicht.", murmelte Sakura in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit als würde sie träumen. „Es tut mir unendlich Leid, die du mich bei klarem Vers ...?", er konnte seinen Satz vor Schmerzen nicht mehr beenden. Der Schmerz bereitete sich in seinen Körper aus. Passend zu seinem Leid begann es wieder zu regnen.

Er schloss seine Augen um die Erinnerungen an die frühere Sakura noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen zu lassen. Wenn sie morgens fröhlich zum Training erschien, sich dann aufrege dass Kakashi mal wider zu spät dran ist und sie ihn an schrie, wenn er dann endlich kam. Im Krankenhaus, als sie sich um ihn kümmerte, immer da war wenn man sie brauchte. Als sie sich während der ChuNin Prüfung im Wald des Schreckens sich ihre Haare abschnitt um Naruto und ihn zu schützen. Als sie sich an ihn warf als er von diesem grausamen Chakra umgeben war um ihn zurück in die Realität zu holen. Als sie als Oroshimaru sie Angriff erstarrt war und sich dann Sorgen machte als er sich selbst verletzt hatte um sie zu schützen. Als sie sich mutig vor ihn stellte, als Gaara aus Suna-Gakure ein Moster war.

So viele Erinnerungen an sie verbagen sich in seinem Kopf, Erinnerungen die er nie loslassen konne. Von den meisten aus Konoha konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Kakashi, Naruto und der Hokage waren die einzigen an die er sich wirklich erinnern konnte. Nur Sakura, von ihr hatte er keine Erinnerung verschwinden lassen.


	12. Rettung für Sasuke?

**Kapitel 11 ~ Rettung für Sasuke?**

Erst langsam kam Sakura wieder zu sich, sie lag neben Sasuke im Regen soviel bekam sie in ihrem Dämmerzustand mit. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Nun war sie wieder voll da, das Gift musste wirken. „Nein, bitte nicht!", sagte sie leise und kniete schon neben ihm. Eine Hand auf seiner Brust liegen, die andere als Stütze für sich selbst auf dem Boden direkt neben seiner Schulter. „Mach … dir keine … Sorgen! Ahr … das hört wieder auf!", hörte sie ihn mit einer Schmerz erfüllten Stimme sagen.

In ihren Augen war die Kälte gewichen und wurde nun von Sorge und wärme ersetzt. Nur kurz öffnete Sasuke die Augen und blickte in ihre wunderschönen Türkisen Augen. Er war froh den warmen und sorgsamen Augen von ihr noch einmal zu sehen, nicht die Kälte die er selbst in seinen Augen trug. „Das wolltest du doch!", sprach er leise, als ihm klar wurde das sie erschrocken über seinen Zustand war, wobei sie es war die ihm das Gift gab.

Sie schlurzte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, er spürte ihre warmen Tränen. „Nein, niemals!", flüsterte sie. „Was für ein Gift?", fragte er, zu mindestens wollt er wissen an welchem Gift er starb. „Eigenzusammenstellung. Es dauert in der Regel 24 Stunden bis es tötet, doch dieses habe ich verdünnt, es hätte Tage oder Wochen dauern können bis es wirkt. Allerdings tötet es in nur ein paar Stunden, wenn das Chakra auf den Null wert sinkt.", erklärte sie leise. „Wie lang hab ich… ich noch?" „Wenige Stunden, vielleicht zwei, wenn du dagegen ankämpfst. Deine Verletzungen beschleunigen den Vorgang.", konnte man unter Tränen vernehmen. Sie war verzweifelt, das konnte man ihr ansehen. Sie könnte seinen Zustand wieder verbessern, wenn sie noch ein wenig Chakra hätte.

„Wieso hast du mir geholfen, wieso?", fragte sie. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Ich konnte nicht anders.", war seine schlichte Antwort. „Bleib am leben!", bettelte sie. „Hast du ein Gegenmittel?", fragte er schwach, den darin sah er seine letzte Chance am leben zu bleiben. Er war schwach von dem Kampf und den Tagen davor in denen er stark Schmerzen hatte, auch wenn die jetzigen viel schlimmer sind. Ihm fehlte die Kraft lange gegen das Gift an zu kämpfen. „Nein, ich hab keines da. Nur in Konoha.", sagte sie leise. War jetzt ach seine letzte Chance zu überleben zerstört?

„Kannst du es… herstellen?" Sie nickte: „Aber ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen." „Dann helfe mir auf, ich komme mit.", meinte er. Es war die letzte Chance für ihn, sonst würde er definitiv sterben.

Sasuke schleppte sich den Weg entlang bis an den Fluss, dort fand Sakura alles was sie brauchte. Sie stellte gleich zwei kleine Fläschchen her. „Hier, nimm.", sagte sie. Sie wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät für ihn war. Das Gegengift konnte nicht schnell genug wirken. „Sasuke, das Gegengift wird nicht mehr schnell genug wirken." „Es war ein letzter Versuch.", sagte er daraufhin. Vielleicht bleibt mir so noch etwas länger Zeit mit dir, dachte er sich.

Sakura lag in seinen Armen und betete. Es war ein ungewohntes doch sehr angenehmes Gefühl für beide. Sie lagen ein paar Minuten so dar bis sie plötzlich sie warmes Blut auf ihrem Arm spürte. Erst war sie geschockt, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr kam eine Idee. „Sasuke ich hab noch eine Idee. Ich werde dir einen Teil meines Blutes geben und nehme mir dafür welches von dir, dann ist das Gift aufgeteilt. Wenn wir uns dann das Gegengift teilen müsste es klappen.", stellte Sakura ihren Vorschlag vor. „Und wenn das schief geht? Wenn es bei dir nicht wirkt, ich kann … Ahr … doch kein Gegenmittel herstellen.", gab Sasuke mit großen Schmerzen zu bedenken. „Ich habe dann noch genug Zeit ein paar Flaschen her zu stellen. Bitte, das ist deine letzte Chance!", bettelte sie und er sah dabei in ihre mittlerweile wieder warmen Augen. Er nickte leicht und schloss seine Augen wieder. Sakura legte ihm einen Zugang und dann sich selbst, mit dem wenigen Chakra das sie nun wieder besaß teilte sie jeweils das Blut, es dauerte über eine Stunde. Doch so stand schon Mal fest, dass sie etwas Zeit gewonnen hatten.

Sasuke fühlte sich nun langsam besser. Bei ihr wirkte das Gift noch nicht, daher stellte sie schnell noch etwas Gegengift her. „Das müsste reichen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und beendete ihre Arbeit zufrieden. „Danke, Sakura.", sagte Sasuke leise, noch immer spiegelten sich seine Schmerzen in seiner Stimme wider, die nicht so gefühllos wie sonst klingt. „Bitte erzähl den anderen nichts, ich will nicht wieder das kleine Mädchen werden.", bat Sakura mit leiser Stimme, aber so laut, dass Sasuke es gut hören konnte. „Das werde ich nicht.", antwortet er geschwächt. Sakura füllte die Flasche mit Wasser und kuschelte sich dann an Sasuke. Langsam merkte auch Sakura das Gift, sie war müde und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sie hatten heute noch nichts gegessen, stellte Sasuke fest. „Sakura, wir sollten was essen, dann geht es uns bestimmt besser." „Da könntest du Recht haben." Beide halfen sich gegenseitig zum Lager zurück zu kommen. Sasuke zündete das Feuer an und Sakura kochte den Reis. Nachdem beide etwas zu sich genommen hatten, überkam beide die Müdigkeit. Sasuke lehnte an dem großen Baum und Sakura schlief an ihn gelehnt. Schon bald schlief auch er ein.

Die Schmerzen hatte beide geschwächt, dass sie gar nicht daran dachten, dass jemand Wache halten sollte. Die Beiden musste sich endlich erholen. Sasuke noch mehr als Sakura.


	13. Liebe?

**Kapitel 12 ~ Liebe?**

Am morgen hatten beide ihr volles Chakra wieder erlangt und es ging ihnen ziemlich gut. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und entschieden sich dann eine Gaststätte auf zu suchen. Beide wollten noch ein paar Tage miteinander verbringen, das hatte sie beim Frühstück beschlossen. Bevor sie jedoch los gingen, heilte Sakura noch seine Wunden. Endlich konnte er sich wieder richtig bewegen. Sie hatten es nicht eilig in ein Dorf zu kommen, sie gingen gemütlich durch den Wald, bis sie zu einem kleinen Dorf kamen und dort ein kleines Hotel fanden. Sakura musste das Zimmer bezahlen, da Sasuke lange kein Geld gebraucht hatte. Normalerweise nahm er sich immer was er wollte, da sie aber keinen Aufstand haben wollten, sodass Konoha davon erfährt ließ er es bleiben. Sakura ist die meiste Zeit auf Missionen gewesen, daher hatte sie genug Geld ums ich die paar Tage problemlos leisten zu können. Sasuke verbrachte nie länger als einen Tag an einem Ort, außer im Versteck von Oroshimaru. Für ihn war es ungewöhnlich, dennoch freute er sich über die gemeinsame Zeit.

„Ich will als erste duschen!", sagte sie, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Es war nicht sonderlich groß. Ein großes Bett stand an der Wand gegenüber stand ein kleiner Schrank, doch diesen benötigten sie nicht. Das Fenster ist nicht sonderlich groß, bringt jedoch genügend Licht hinein. Neben dem Schrank führt eine Tür ins Bad, welches nur eine Dusche, Toilette und ein Waschbecken besitzt. Auf einem kleinen Hocker liegen Handtücher. „Wegen mir, dann warte ich halt.", antwortete Sasuke. „Hey, nicht böse sein!", sagte sie lächelnd. Darauf hin war sie im Bad verschwunden.

Lange hörte er das Wasser in der Dusche, sie hatte die Zeit wohl vergessen. Endlich kam sie aus dem Bad und er beeilte sich. Danach gingen sie erst einmal etwas Essen und kehrten erst spät ins Hotel zurück. Seit fast drei Jahren lachte Sakura und sie musste selbst zu geben es tat gut. Auch Sasuke hatte nicht seinen eisernen kalten Blick. „So gefällst du mir viel besser!", meinte Sasuke während sie sich im Zimmer noch unterhielten. „Du mir aber auch.", antwortete sie darauf. Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig ein Lächeln. Kurz darauf legten sie sich ins Bett, Sakura lag auf seiner Brust und hatte die Augen geschlossen während er mit ihren Haaren spielte.

Sakura bedrückte jedoch schon den ganzen Tag eine Frage, sie traut sich nicht diese auszusprechen. „Sasuke, kommst du jetzt wieder mit nach Konoha?", fragte sie vorsichtig an, als sie sich doch entschied endlich mit der Sprache raus zu rcken.. „Nein, ich will erst noch meine Sachen holen und meine Rache an Itachi haben!", antwortet er gelassen darauf. „Aber wir könnten dir dabei helfen. Bitte lass mich nicht noch einmal zurück!", bittet sie ihn. Sie wollte weder die kalte herzlose Sakura noch das kleine Mädchen von damals, doch sie war sich sicher, einen erneuten abschied von Sasuke würde sie nicht verkraften.

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich komme zu dir zurück versprochen! Ich muss nur erst meine Rache an Itachi haben, doch dass muss ich alleine schaffen. Danach komme ich zurück zu dir, wenn du mich noch willst.", bei diesen Worten gab er ihr ein Erbstück seines Klans. „Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig „Mein Versprechen, das ich wieder kommen werde, zurück zu dir! Ein altes Erbstück unseres Klans, es wurde früher in der Hauptfamilie weiter gegeben. Meist war es das Verlobungsgeschenk an die Frauen die in die Hauptfamilie ein heirateten.", erklärte er ruhig und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du gibst mir ein ehemaliges Verlobungsgeschenk?" „Ja, es ist das wertvollste was ich besitze und das möchte ich dir geben, denn nur du kannst es ergänzen!", sagte er sanft.

Sie ließ sich das Erbstück anlegen. Es war wundervoll, es schimmerte dunkelblau. Gerade hatte er ihr so zu sagen seine Liebe gestanden, wenn auch nicht so direkt. „Sasuke, ich liebe dich!", sprach Sakura es dann aus und die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. „Ich warte auf dich, egal wie lange es dauert.", ergänzte sie.

Endlich hatten es beide geschafft. Sakura hatte sich wieder geändert und auch Sasuke gestand sich endlich seine Gefühle ein, doch dieses Glück wurde bald wieder getrennt. Doch zuvor verbrachten sie noch eine ganze Woche miteinander in diesem Dorf. Erst dann trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Sakura machte sich auf den Weg nach Konoha und Sasuke zu Oroshimaru.


	14. Sakura kehrt zurück

**13 ~ Sakura kehrt zurück**

Je weiter Sakura sich Konoha-Gakure näherte, desto kälter wurde ihr Blick. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde oder irgendein anderer ihre Veränderung sahen. Sie hatte mit Sasuke abgemacht, dass sie sagen würde, dass sie ihn umgebracht hätte. Sie ging gemütlich durch den Wald ohne an irgendetwas zu denken, sie brachte ihren Körper, ihre Gefühle wider in den Zustand vor der Begegnung mit Sasuke. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, wenn sie ständig das Bild von Sasuke vor ihrem inneren Auge sieht. In der einen Woche hatte sie sich so geändert, dass sie weder dass kleine Mädchen noch die Gefühls kalte Kunoichi war. Sie war stark konnte aber vor Sasuke ihre Gefühle zeigen, nicht vor allen, aber den kalten Blick hatte sie abgelegt. Jetzt musste sie die kalten Augen zurück erlangen. Wenn sie an ihre vorherigen Missionen dachte, hatte sie diesen schnell wieder. Ihre Maske wurde perfekt, so wie vorher. Keiner konnte sehen, was wirklich in ihr vorgeht.

Schon jetzt vermisste sie den Uchiha. Ihr Herz holten den alten Schmerz hervor. Er hatte sie verlassen, wohl nicht so wie vor ungefähr drei Jahren, dennoch verlassen. Dieses Mal gab es ein Versprechen, aber dass verringerte den Schmerz nur ein wenig, wenn überhaupt. Den Schmerz verdrängte sie hinter ihrer Maske.

Kurz vor Konoha spürte sie ein nur zu gut bekanntes Chakra auf sich zu kommen, es war Narutos. „Da bist du ja, Tsunade wollte schon einen Suchtrupp nach dir aussenden.", sagte er aufgeregt. Sie wusste, dass Tsunde nach so kurzer Zeit keinen Suchtrupp für sie los schicken würde, dafür war Sakura viel zu stark. „Tsunade weiß ganz genau das mir nichts passiert. Es hat nur länger gedauert als erwartet, es gab ein paar Zwischenfälle mit anderen Ninjas.", erklärte sie kalt wie immer. Schweigend kehrten sie in Konoha ein.

Sakura machte sich auf den Weg zu Tsunade, da sie noch Bericht erstatten musste. „Sakura, was hat da solange gedauert?", fragte diese sofort. „Das Gift hat nur langsam gewirkt. Zusätzlich kamen ein paar ungebetene Ninjas hinzu.", erklärte diese erneut. „Ist Sasuke nun Tod?", fragte Tsunade nach der kurzen Erklärung. „Ja, ist er.", antwortete sie ihr ohne rot zu werden. Man konnte ihr nicht ansehen, dass sie gerade gelogen hatte. „Seine Leiche?", fragte Tsunade weiter. „Zerstört, sein Körper hat zu viel Blut verloren, ich habe alle Informationen daraus geholt.", erklärte sie. „Schreib deinen Bericht und dann kannst du gehen.", verlangte die Hokage. „Schnell schrieb Sakura ihren Bericht nieder.  
>Nach dem Gespräch, lief sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Als erstes stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und zog sich saubere Kleidung an. Danach betrachtete sie das Erbstück des Uchiha Klans, welches Sasuke ihr geschenkt hatte. Es war eine Kette aus Gold mit einem Stein als Anhänger, ein ganz besonderer Stein, er war mit Chakra gefüllt, es leuchtete blau und versetzte einen in eine andere Welt, in der alle Sorgen vergessen waren. Über eine Stunde betrachtete sie diese Kette. „Sasuke, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.", flüsterte sie zu dem Stein. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht.", hörte sie auf einmal seine Stimme aus dem Stein. „Sasuke?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ja, Süße. Ich spreche mit dir durch diesen besonderen Stein.", erklärte er ihr ohne das sie die Frage gestellt hatte wie das ging. „Hast du mir deshalb diese Kette geschenkt?", fragte sie ihn. „Auch. Mein Mutter hatte sie mir als kleines Kind gezeigt und als ich ging habe ich diese als Erinnerung mitgenommen und das Gegenstück. Du kannst mich jeder Zeit über diese Kette erreichen.", sagte er sanft. „Danke.", flüsterte sie leise. Es beruhigte sie seine Stimme zuhören.<p>

Leider wurden die beiden unterbrochen, da es an Sakuras Tür klopfte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, steckte sie die Kette weg und öffnete die Tür, achtet aber darauf, dass ihr Blick wieder kalt war. „Naruto, was machst du den schon wieder hier? Du nervst!", sagte sie zu ihm und wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. „Das lässt du bleiben, du warst fast Zwei Wochen weg und dann erzählst du noch nicht Mal was alles passiert ist.", gab dieser zurück und stellte einen Fuß auf die Schwelle. Ist der Lebensmüde, fragte sich Sakura. „Ist Sasuke tot?". „Ja das ist er, genug gefragt. Geh!", befahl sie genervt. „Ich werde jetzt nicht gehen ich muss mit dir über Sasuke reden, auch wenn es jetzt sowieso egal ist." „Wenn es sich doch erledigt hat dann kannst du auch gehen.", sagte sie nun schon wütend. „Nein das kann ich nicht und wenn ich dir das hier an der Tür machen muss.", gab er nun etwas lauter zurück. Nun ließ Sakura ihn endlich rein, da schon einige Leute zuschauten und so was hasste sie.


	15. Gespräch mit Naruto

**Kapitel 14 ~ Gespräch mit Naruto**

„Sprich ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!", sagte sie erzürnt. „Du bringst Sasuke einfach so um. Über ein Jahr hab ich versuch ihn dir zurück zu bringen und dann das. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen.", kam es wütend von ihm. „Das ist meine Sache, ich habe meine Meinung über ihn halt geändert. War das alles, dann kannst du gehen!", versuchte sie ihn erneut los zu werden. „So schnell wird ich nicht mehr gehen. Wer ist als nächstes dran? Tenten? Oder Neji? Oder vielleicht ich? Wen bringst du als nächstes um. Hast es doch schon einmal getan.", schrie er schon fast. „Das war was anderes. Ich habe nur meine neue Stärke getestet.", antwortete sie locker. „Jeder anderer Ninja wäre dafür ein NukeNin geworden. Das weißt du. Du durftest nur bleiben, weil sich Tsunade sich für dich eingesetzt hat." „Ja und. Ich bin hier und auch wenn ich eine NukeNin geworden wäre, keiner wäre so stark um mich zu besiegen. Selbst Tsunade ist nicht mehr im Stande mich zu töten. Ich habe mehr Stärke als ihr alle. Das müsstest du doch mittlerweile gemerkt haben!", gab sie laut zurück. „Ich sehe schon kommen, dass du alle Freunde umbringst wenn du dich nicht bald änderst. Beim nächsten Mal muss Tsunade handeln, dann bist du ein NukeNin. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du niemals so werden willst ein NukeNin, sein eigenes Dorf verraten und dann mit dem Feind verbinden. Sakura du bist auf dem besten Weg dorthin!" „Geh jetzt Naruto, du weißt ganz genau wie ich Iruka umgebracht habe. Geh sonst passiert mit dir das gleiche. Los jetzt VERSCHWINDE!" „Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir. Ich weiß, dass du Iruka niemals umbringen wolltest, Tsunade hat mir gesagt das du ihn nur umgebracht hast, weil er unter dem Einfluss von Oroshimaru stand. Du kannst keinen Freund umbringen, da bin ich mir sicher." „Und wenn du kein Freund bist? Du weißt ich habe Sasuke umgebracht.", machte sie ihn an. „Ich habe keine Angst! Ich glaube dir nicht, ich kann es nicht. Du hast Sasuke nicht umgebracht, da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast ihn geliebt, mehr als alles anderes. Du hast ihn nicht getötet.", schrie er sie an. Jetzt reichte es Sakura, sie konnte nicht mehr mit anhören, was Naruto ihr da sagte. Ja, er hatte Recht Sasuke lebte noch und sie liebte ihn immer noch, aber sie konnte und durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. „Du hast Sasuke immer geliebt und du liebst ihn noch heute. Sasuke lebt!", wiederholte er sich. „Verschwinde bevor ich dir was antue."; fauchte sie ihn an. Ihre Augen waren kalt, aber sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr lange unterdrücken. „Los verschwinde!", wiederholte sie es noch mal, aber schon wieder etwas ruhiger. Naruto bekam es mit der Nagst zu tun, wenn er jetzt weglief hatte er nichts erreicht, aber wenn er da bleiben würde, riskiert er getötet zu werden, denn Sakura sah nicht so, als ob sie ihn verschonen würde. „Ich werde nicht gehen. Nicht bevor du zu gibst, dass du Sasuke nicht getötet hast. Das du ihn immer noch liebst!" „Ich hab ihn getötet, damit musst du dich abfinden und da du nicht verschwinden willst werde ich dich zwingen. Ich will dich nicht auch töten müssen!", drohte sie ihm erneut. Er traute sich nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen. Jetzt spürte er mehrere Kunais in seinem Arm und sein warmes Blut. „Geh! Das war die letzte Warnung.", warnte sie ihn ein letztes mal vor, als er sich immer noch nicht bewegte, lief Sakura auf ihn zu. Diesmal spürte er ein Kunai in seiner Brust. „Ich würde schnell zu Tsunade gehen, sonst verblutest du innerhalb von einer Stunde.", sagte sie ihm und stieß in vor die Tür. Als sie dies geschlossene hatte rutschte sie mit ihrem Rück die Tür runter. Was hatte sie getan, sie hatte doch tatsächlich Naruto lebensgefährlich verletzt. Kurz darauf hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme, Hinata. Sie wollte wissen was passiert sein, brachte ihn aber anscheint erst einmal ins Krankenhaus. Sakura machte sich Vorwürfe, was wenn Naruto jetzt wegen ihr starb. Tsunade würde sie bestimmt aus Konoha werfen. Was hatte sie bloß getan? Sie saß dort einige Stunden in ihren Gedanken vertieft und hörte nebenbei den Stimmen auf der Straße zu.


	16. Raus aus Konoha und zu

**Kapitel 15 ~ Raus aus Konoha und zu…**

Was würde sie noch alles zu Stande bringen. Erst tötet sie Iruka, dann lässt sie Sasuke fast sterben und jetzt verletzt sie Naruto, ihren einzigen Freund, lebensgefährlich. Was ist aus ihr geworden? Könnte sie jetzt noch weiterhin in Konoha leben oder wollte sie das gar nicht mehr? Ihre Gedanken waren so durcheinander, dass sie nicht einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein, saß sie an der Tür und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Irgendwann erblickte sie die Kette. Nun rappelte sie sich auf und umfasste sie fest. Sasuke konnte ihr bestimmt helfen. Sie wollte weg von Konoha auch wenn sie dann ein NukeNin wurde, das war ihr jetzt mehr als egal. Sie konnte keinem von Konoha in die Augen schauen. Schließlich legte sie sich die Kette um und packte sich ein paar Sachen zusammen. Mittlerweile würde keiner mehr auf den Straßen herumlaufen also schlich sie leise durch Konoha. Mit Leichtigkeit verließ sie Konoha ohne gesehen zu werden. Sasuke hatte ihr gesagt, dass er die nächsten Monate in Oto-Gakure verbringen würde. Ihr Weg war fest gelegt, sie ging nach Oto ohne das jemand davon wusste. Sie lief die ganze Nacht durch bis sie morgens in ein kleines Dorf kam, dort buchte sie sich ein Zimmer für die nächste Nacht. Mitten in der Nacht verließ sie dann das Dorf, die Zimmerschlüssel hatte sie an der Rezeption abgegeben. Die Nacht hindurch bis zum späten Nachmittag lief sie durch die Wälder. Erschöpft und hungrig setzte sie sich dort an einen Baum. Sie versuchte nicht an Naruto oder die anderen zu denken, einige würden sie bestimmt schon Suchen. Vielleicht Neji mit seinem Team oder vielleicht doch eher Anbus. Sie musste jetzt weiter sonst würde sie noch eingeholt. Schnell machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Oto. Nach einem weiteren Tag erreichte sie Oto-Gakure. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage: Wo ist Sasuke? Sollte sie vielleicht die Kette benutzen um das heraus zu finden, oder würde sie sein Chakra finden. Da er wahrscheinlich trainiert um diese Zeit, versuchte sie sein Chakra zu finden. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihn ausfindig gemacht. Er war nicht weit weg von ihr, da Sakura auf einem Berg stand, konnte sie ihn schon sehen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch zu ihm gelangen, dann hätte sie ihren Weg beendet. Endlich war sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen, bei Sasuke in Oto.


	17. Gespräch mit Sasuke

**Kapitel 16 ~ Gespräch mit Sasuke**

Sie tippte ihm auf die Schulter, schnell drehte er sich um und hielt ihre Hand fest, sodass dies schmerzte. „Sakura… was machst du denn hier?", sagte er erschreckt und ließ ihre Hand los. „Ich.. ich.. habe… Naruto lebensgefährlich verletzt. … Können wir irgendwo anderes darüber reden?", fragte sie etwas unsicher. Er nickte und nahm ihre Hand, er lenkte sie zu dem nächsten Hotel in Oto. An der Rezeption kannte man ihn anscheinend, denn der angestellte fragte nur, ob er sein Stammzimmer haben wollte. Daraufhin nickte Sasuke nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und führte sie in eines der vielen Zimmer. Dort setzte sich Sakura erst einmal, nun merkte sie, dass die Reise anstrengender gewesen war als sie gedacht hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er nun. „Ich … Naruto wollte mit mir sprechen… über dich… obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass du tot bist. Aber er wollte es nicht glauben… Ich habe ihm befohlen zu gehen bevor ich ihm was antue, aber…", Sakura musste unterbrechen, denn sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten, seit mehr als zwei Jahren weinte sie noch mal. „Er ging nicht, da… ich …konnte…", völlig aufgelöst musste sie erneut unterbrechen. Sasuke hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und nahm sie nun in den Arm. „Beruhige dich, du weißt doch Naruto ist nicht so schnell klein zu kriegen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich als nächstes machen werde! Bitte ich möchte hier bei dir bleiben.", flehte sie ihn an. „aber du wirst dann eine NukeNin, das wolltest du doch nicht.", erinnerte er sich. „Das ist mir egal, ich kann nicht nach Konoha zurück, ich kann keinem dort mehr in die Augen sehen. Die hassen mich doch alle!", erklärte sie etwas lauter. „Keiner hasst dich! Du bist doch eine gute junge Frau.", versuchte er sie vergebens zu beruhigen. „Sie schauen mich schon lange mit verachtenden Blicken an, seit ich zur Mörderin wurde.", meinte sie.

„Du bist doch keine Mörderin!" „Doch bin ich, ich habe Iruka umgebracht!", damit schockte sie ihn. Ihr alter Klassenlehrer Iruka, das hatte Sasuke nicht erwartet. Sie weinte wieder, denn das hatte sie zu lange verdrängt. Sie war mit ihrem Verhalten und Einstellung der letzten Jahre selbst nicht zufrieden. Sakura wollte nicht mehr so sein, sie wollte ihr altes ich, dass niemanden so einfach umbringen konnte wiederhaben. „Sasuke hilf mir, ich will nicht mehr so sein.", bat sie ihn. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber hier sind die meisten so, es wird nicht leicht werden. Vor allem da oroshimaru hier ist.", sagte er. „Das ist mir egal, ich will nicht mehr zurück, ich will hier bleiben, hier bei dir. Bitte!" Er nickte. Eine Weile saßen sie nun stumm auf dem Bett, langsam beruhigte Sakura sich. Kurz darauf ließen sich die beiden aufs Bett fallen, dabei kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie dann einschlief. Sasuke war klar, dass sie erschöpft sein musste. Da er das Zimmer sowieso ständig belegte und keine Lust hatte jedes Mal zu bezahlen, bekam er einmal im Monat eine Rechnung. Vor dem Treffen mit Sakura, war er oft mit irgendwelchen Frauen hierher gekommen, aber das würde sich jetzt ändern. Für ihn gab es nur noch die schlafende Schönheit neben ihm.


	18. Aufgenommen

**Kapitel 17 ~ Aufgenommen**

Auch Sasuke schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Früh am morgen erwachte er wieder, da er eine vertraute Stimme im Flur des Hotels hörte, es war Kabutos, also war er zurückgekehrt. „Sasuke, steh auf, Oroshimaru verlangt nach dir!", hörte man die genervte Stimme von Kabuto sagen. Wenn er jetzt antwortete müsste er Sakura alleine lassen, dass wäre nicht gut, wenn er stumm liegen blieb bekommt er wieder mal die Launen von Oroshimaru ab. „Vielleicht ist er schon gegangen, er hat das Zimmer immer.", hörte man einen Angestellten sagen. Daraufhin hörte man Schritte die sich von dem Zimmer weg bewegten. „Sasuke, bist du wach?", flüsterte Sakura. „Ja, bin ich.", kam es genauso leise als Antwort von ihm. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie besorgt. „Du bleibst erstmal hier, ich werde mit Oroshimaru reden.", antworte Sasuke und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Wird mich Oroshimaru denn aufnehmen?", ihre Stimme klang etwas ängstlich bei dieser Frage. „Ich denke schon, du bist stärker als ich. Solange du töten kannst ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken, nimmt er jeden gerne.", erklärte Sasuke. „Wann gehst du zu ihm?" „Nach dem Frühstück, du musst solange hier im Zimmer bleiben. Ich hole dich hier ab und lass keinen rein." Sie nickte.

Nachdem Frühstück wartete Sakura über eine Stunde im Zimmer, dann beschloss sie duschen zu gehen, damit sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken machte. Als sie aus dem Bad kam hatte sie nur ein Hemd von Sasuke an, der gerade genannte stand ihr gegenüber als sie aufblickte. „Sasuke.", sagte sie etwas erschrocken. Er lächelte als er Sakura sah. „Was hat Oroshimaru gesagt?", fragte sie endlich. „Du bist aufgenommen und nur mir unterstellt.", genau diese Worte wollte Sakura hören. Sofort fiel sie ihm in die Arme. „Ich soll dich holen, ab sofort wohnst du bei mir im Zimmer. Aber bevor wir gehen solltest du dir was richtiges Anziehen." Sie schaute ihn an und wurde leicht rot, dann löste sie sich von ihm und verschwand mit ihren Sachen im Bad. Sie brauchte nicht lange, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Oroshimaru. Sie liefen durch einen unterirdischen Tunnel bis hin zu einer großen Tür, dort hielten zwei OtoNins wache. „Lasst uns rein.", hörte man Sasuke in einem kalten Befehlston sagen und ohne zu zögern wurde die Tür geöffnet. Die beiden begegneten noch mehreren OtoNins, diese liefen mit großen Respekt an ihnen vorbei. Vor einer großen Tür stoppten die beide. Kabuto persönlich öffnete diese und man blickte auf einen Schlangenthron. „Ah da seit ihr ja.", hörte man eine zischende Stimme. „Wieso habt ihr Oroshimaru so lange warten lassen?", stellte Kabuto sie zur Rede. Sasuke packte ihm am Hals. „Das geht dich nichts an! Ich nehme keine Befehle von irgendjemandem entgegen. Jetzt verschwinde endlich du falsche Schlange.", drohte Sasuke ihm. Schnell war Kabuto verschwunden. „Nette Vorstellung, Sasuke. Diese junge Frau soll Sakura sein, die kleine von damals?" „Die bin ich!", hörte man Sakura mit starker Stimme sagen. „Oh, ganz schön vorlaut geworden, aber bist du auch stark genug um hier bleiben zu dürfen?" „Das hast du nicht zu bestimmen, Oroshimaru! Das ist meine Sache und wenn dir das nicht gefällt kannst du es ja versuchen gegen mich an zu treten.", forderte Sasuke ihn auf. Man merkte das Sasuke sich nichts sagen ließ von niemanden. Oroshimaru wagte sich nicht ihm zu widersprechen aber er versuchte Sakura hinterlistig an zu greifen, doch diese stoppte das Kunai ohne hinzuschauen. „Ich habe eure erhöhte Chakrakontrolle bemerkt, ihr seid zu schwach um mich an zu greifen.", gab Sakura vorlaut zurück und warf ihm das Kunai entgegen, als er dieses abfangen wollte, durchstieß es seine Hand. „Du Miststück!" „Na na, so redet keiner mit mir. Ich bin stärker als ihr, Sasuke hat euch wohl noch nicht erzählt das ich ihn besiegt habe ohne Probleme." Erstaunt verharrte Oroshimau in seiner Bewegung. „Und solltet ihr es noch mal wagen mich an zu greifen, seid ihr dran!", drohte sie ihm. „Und wenn ihr einen von euren Untergeben damit beauftragen solltet, rechnet damit, dass sie euch als Leiche wiedergebracht werden.", damit drehten sich die zwei um und Sasuke führte sie durch die dunklen Gänge bis zu seinem Zimmer. Sie war so kalt wie bei ihrem Wiedersehen gewesen.


	19. Übungskampf oder eher Drohung?

**Kapitel 18 ~ Übungskampf oder eher Drohung?**

Im Zimmer setzten sich Sakura auf das große Bett das in dem Zimmer stand, Sasuke hingegen war kurz verschwunden und kam mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken zu ihr. „Such dir was aus, so darfst du hier nicht angezogen sein, erlaubt sind nur dunkle Farben und weiße Hemden." Daraufhin nickte sie und zog sich einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und ein Top aus dem Stapel. Damit verschwand sie in das Bad und kam umgezogen heraus, die kurze schwarze Hose hatte sie angelassen. „Ist das erlaubt?", fragte sie obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. „Fürs erste schon.", antwortete er und zog sie wieder an sich. Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich, sie konnten nicht aufhören, bis einer der OtoNins es wagte sie zu stören. „Oroshimaru schickt mich. Sie sollen mit der neuen zum Training erscheinen.", gab es eingeschüchtert von sich. „Ihr Name ist Sakura, behalt dir das gefälligst! Du kannst Oroshimaru sagen, das ich es heute vorziehe nicht zu trainieren.", daraufhin verschwand der OtoNin wieder. „Darf ich meine alten Sachen behalten?" „Ja, versteck sie im Schrank.", antworte er. Sakura fühlte sich noch nicht so wohl in ihrem neunen Heim. Als erstes wollte sie nun alles gezeigt bekommen. Sasuke führte sie durch einen der langen Gänge und öffnete eine Tür, als sie eintraten schauten mehre OtoNins auf sie. „Das ist Sakura Haruno, sie wurde heute morgen auf genommen. Ich verbiete es euch sie an zu fassen, ansonsten seit ihr tot.", machte Sasuke ihnen sofort klar. Daraufhin nickten alle nur eingeschüchtert. Sakura stemplte diesen Raum, als den Aufenthaltsraum ab. Sofort gingen sie weiter, sie gelangten in einen riesigen Raum. „Hast du dich doch noch anders entschieden?", hörte man eine Stimme. „Nein, ich zeige Sakura nur die Räume, die sie kennen sollte.", erwiderte Sasuke daraufhin kalt. „Keine Lust auf einen kleinen Übungskampf, Sakura?", fragte Oroshimaru. „Wieso nicht.", gab sie als Antwort zurück. „Wenn du willst, ich halte mich raus.", meinte Sasuke dazu und stellte sich an den Rand. Sakura blieb gelassen stehen, dagegen stellte sich Oroshimaru in Kampfposition und sagte: „Ladys first." „Ich bin keine Lady! Ich verzichte darauf.", gab sie zurück. Oroshimaru wunderte sich, aber er hatte nichts dagegen. So machte er den ersten Schritt. Er versuchte sie mit einem Kunai zu verletzen, aber Sakura war noch schneller als Sasuke, daher hatte er keine Chance sie damit zu erwischen. „Was sollte das Oroshimaru, ist das etwa alles?", reizte sie ihn. Sie war wieder genauso kalt wie im Wald, bemerkte Sasuke. Sakura starte nun einen Angriff, in ihrer Hand sammelte sie Chakra und schlug damit Oroshimaru, der einige Meter nach hinten flog. Er musste zu geben, dass sie stark geworden war. Durch den harten Schlag kam Blut aus seinen Mund. Er wischte es weg und machte ein paar Fingerzeichen, es passierte nichts. Sakura hatte die Falle erkannt und konzentrierte sich, dann machte sie ein paar Fingerzeichen und nun stand sie an Oroshimarus Stelle. Jetzt war Oroshimaru in seine eigene Falle getappt, da es nicht ein einfaches Jutsu des Tausches war. „Was sagst du nun?", reizte sie ihn weiter. Er löste sein vorheriges Jutsu auf und versuchte es nun mit einem Nahkampf, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie im Nahkampf am besten ist. Er kassierte einige harte Schläge von ihr. „Ich habe schon festgestellt, das du nicht so viel Chakra hast wie sonst.", sagte sie, als sie wartete das er wieder aufstand. Woher sie das wusste war ihm unklar. „Woher…?", gerade wollte er sie Frage da bekam er schon die Antwort. „Ich kann auch unterdrücktes Chakra spüren.", nun drückte sie ihn gegen eine Wang und hielt ihm ein kUnai an den Hals. „Weißt du wer vor ein paar Tagen in der gleichen Situation war wie du jetzt?", fragte sie ihn. Er schluckte und fragte leise: „Kabuto?" „Ja genau!. Hör jetzt gut zu. Du bist vielleicht SaNin und bestimmt kein schlechter, aber ich bin besser!", flüsterte sie ihm mit einer mysteriösen Stimme ins Ohr. „Hör genau zu was ich dir jetzt sage! Ich kann dich jederzeit umbringen! Niemand kann mich mehr besiegen, selbst Tsunade nicht mehr! Hast du verstanden?... Gut so, denn wenn du versuchen solltest jemanden darauf an zu setzen mich zu töten, dann ist nicht nur der Ninja tot, sondern auch du!", erklärte sie ihm, dann ließ sie von ihm und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. „Unser Kampf ist beendet!", sagte sie noch und verließ mit Sasuke den Raum. Oroshimaru blieb noch eine Weile sitzen. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich Angst gemacht.


	20. Unergründlich

**Kapitel 19 ~ Unergründlich**

Die beiden kehrten auf ihr Zimmer zurück. „Du hast Oroshimaru ganz schön fertig gemacht, meinst du es war gut ihm schon deine ganze Stärke zu zeigen?", fragte Sasuke ein wenig besorgt. „Das war nicht meine ganze Stärke, vielleicht grad mal die Hälfte! Was du im Wald gesehen hast war nicht meine ganze Stärke, auch nicht als du mir geholfen hast. Ich konnte mich nur nicht konzentrieren, das war alles.", stellt Sakura klar. Er war verwundert über ihre Antwort, das hieß also, dass er auch nicht wusste wie stark sie wirklich war. Konnte es sein das sie stärker war als sein Bruder? Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken, denn Itachi war stark, sehr stark. Für Sasuke war klar, das keine Frau stärker sein könnte als er oder täuschte er sich da? Sakura legt sich auf das Bett und schloss ihre Augen, sie war immer noch müde von der Reise, die sie hinter sich hatte. „Schlaf ein wenig.", sagte Sasuke an sie gewand, dabei legte er sich zu ihr. Sakura schlief bis zum Abend, denn vor dem Abendessen weckte Sasuke sie liebevoll.

Danach zeigte er ihr noch das Dorf. Dort wurde er von einer jungen Frau angesprochen, die nicht gerade viel an hatte. „Na, Sasuke wieder mal Lust?", kam es von dieser. „Nein, danke.", sagte er darauf und ging weiter. Er hoffte Sakura würde nicht fragen was sie damit gemeint hatte, wenn sie es wahrscheinlich auch schon wusste. Zum Glück fragte sie nicht, bis die nächste Frau ihn ansprach. „Sasuke, schön dich mal wieder, mein Süßer. Ich hätte ein wenig Zeit für dich, wenn du die kleine da stehn lässt.", meinte diese. Das reichte sakura und mischte sich ein: „Ich bin nicht klein! Du solltest erst nachdenken, bevor du etwas sagst." Sie hatte ein Kunai hervor geholt und hielt dieses an die Kehle der Frau. „Mein Name ist Sakura Haruno, merk dir das! Mich solltest du besser nicht reizen!" „Lass gut sein Sakura, diese Frauen verdienen ihr Geld damit. Komm lass uns gehen." Er nahm ihr das Kunai aus der Hand und drehte sie zu sich. Schnell verschwand die Frau, während Sasuke Sakura küsste. Spät abends kamen sie wieder im Hauptquartier von Oroshimaru an. Sasuke hatten noch einige Frauen angesprochen, aber Sakura hatte bis jetzt noch keine Erklärung verlangt und wie es schien wollte sie auch keine. Sakura hatte sich ihren Teil dazu selbst gedacht und auf die Erklärung verzichtet. Da die beiden noch nicht müde waren unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile miteinander, bis spät in die Nacht um genau zu sein. So kam es, dass sie erst spät am nächsten Morgen aufstanden. Oroshimaru ließ direkt nach ihnen schicken.


	21. Sie macht ihre Drohung wahr

**Kapitel 20 ~ Sie macht ihre Drohung wahr**

„Ihr habt nach uns schicken lassen, also was wollt ihr?", forderte Sasuke ihn sofort auf. „Ich habe eine kleine Mission für dich. Das muss zu einem unserer Verbündeten gebracht werden, aber es sind zu viele Ninjas auf der Suche nach ihr…", begann Oroshimaru. „Sprich sie gefälligst mit ihren Namen an!", zischte Sasuke gefährlich. „…Suche nach Sakura. Du wirst gehen, wenn du dich beeilst bist du in zwei Tagen zurück." „Ich nehme keine Befehle entgegen! Geh doch selbst!", missachtete er den gerade gegebenen Befehl. „Du wirst gehen, auch wenn du keine Befehle entgegen nimmst. Es ist zu eurem wohl, nicht des meinen. Deine Freundin wird gesucht nicht ich!", gab Oroshimaru etwas spöttisch oder besser eifersüchtig zurück. Auch wenn Sasuke es nicht zeigte, nahm er wütend die Schriftrolle und machte sich dann für die Mission fertig.

Nun war Sakura sofort auf sich allein gestellt. Erst einmal machte sie sich mit ihrer Umgebung vertraut. Lange Zeit streifte sie ohne ein Ziel durchs Dorf. Da begegnete sie einer der Frauen, die gestern Abend Sasuke angesprochen hatte. Missbillig blickte sie sich an. Diese Frau schien Gefühle für Sasuke zu haben oder sie hatte mit ihm einen ihrer wichtigsten Kunden verloren. Sakura hielt nicht viel von ihr, so ging sie einfach weiter ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen.

Solange sie nicht mit Sasuke alleine war, setzte sie ihre kalte Mine auf. Auch wenn sie sich eigentlich wieder öffnen wollte, konnte sie es nicht. Ihr Herz wollte nicht wieder enttäuscht werden. Sie war sich unsicher über alle was sie tat. Würde Sasuke sie wirklich nicht mehr verletzen? Das war ihre größte Frage.

Zurück am Tor des Verstecks wollte der Türsteher sie nicht rein lassen. „Sie haben keinen Zutritt!", wiederholter er sich nun bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal. „Ich bin Sakura Haruno und wurde auf genommen, lass mich jetzt sofort rein.", wiederholte sie sich ein letztes Mal freundlich, zog dabei aber schon heimlich hier Kunai. „Miss, ich sage es nun ein letztes Mal! Ihnen ist der Zutritt hier nicht erlaubt!" Nun war sie so gereizt, dass sie auf ihn zu sprang und ihn mit dem Kunai stark am Arm verletzte. „Und ich sagte das ich hierher gehöre, ich Sasuke Uchihas Freundin und noch einmal Mein Name ist Sakura Haruno! Vergess das nie! Lass mich jetzt rein oder dein Leben ist sofort beendet!", drohte sie ihm. Dem Wächter überkam die Angst und so ließ er sie durch, das bedeutete Ärger für ihn, aber Oroshimaru würde ihn wenigstens am Leben lassen.

Als Sakura an einer Tür vorbei ging hörte sie Kabutos Stimme, sie hielt kurz an und stellte fest, dass er über sie redete. Da sie sowieso keiner erwischen würde, beschloss sie weiter zu lauschen. „Meister, sie ist eine Bedrohung für uns, was wenn sie im Auftrag von Konoha hier ist? Sasuke war lange ihr Gefangener, vielleicht musste er diesen Deal mit ihr eingehen um zu überleben.", man hörte Angst aus Kabutos Stimme. „Das weiß ich auch! Hast du ein Team zusammengestellt, wir müssen die Chance nutzen. Sasuke ist nicht da und kommt vor morgen auf keinen Fall zurück." „Ja habe ich Meister. Sieben Leute haben sich bereit erklärt die Kleine um zu bringen." Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Oroshimaru es wirklich versuchen wollte, war ihre Drohung nicht deutlich genug gewesen? „Los sie sollen sofort anfangen!", befahl Oroshimaru und schon hörte man Kabutos eilige Schritte. Schnell verschwand Sakura in ihr Zimmer und dachte über die Worte nach, die Oroshimaru gerade gesagt hatte.

Schon am Abend bemerkte sie die OtoNins, die sie umbringen sollten. Sakura bemerkte, dass sie nicht schwach waren, aber keine Gegner für sie. Als sie Oroshimarus Anwesenheit spürte, entschloss sie sich die Ninjas zu enttarnen. „Ihr braucht euch nicht mehr zu verstecken, ich habe euch schon lange bemerkt. Wenn ihr es wirklich versuchen wollt, dann kommt.", sagte sie so laut, dass Oroshimaru es mithören konnte. „Nun kommt schon oder traut ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr, ihr beobachtet mich doch schon über eine Stunde.", forderte sie sie noch einmal auf. Jetzt versuchten sie es doch, vier der Ninjas sprangen vor sie und machten sich Kampfbereit. Oroshimaru betrachtete alles aus der Ferne, Kabuto war auch zu ihm gestoßen.

Sofort versuchte einer sie mit einem einfachem Jutsu bewegungsunfähig zu machen, doch auch wenn Sakura nichts machte wirkte es nicht, dass musste der eine Ninja feststellen, als er einen starken Schmerz an seinem Hals spürte. „Ich hab Oroshimaru gesagt, dass wenn er versuchen würde Ninjas auf mich an zu setzen, er diese als Leiche zurück bekommt und du bist der erste. Noch mal für alle Anwesenden…", sagte sie laut und bestimmt, denn es hatten sich einige zu ihnen gesellt. „Besonders für dich Oroshimaru, ich weiß das du um die Ecke stehst, wenn einer versuchen will mich zu töten, endetet dieser wie der hier.", dabei schnitt sie ihm die Kehle durch. Erstarrt starten sie sie an. Sakura hatte gerade einen der besten OtoNins kaltblütig ermordet. „Das war die letzte Warnung, Oroshimaru, das nächstes Mal ist nicht nur dein Diener dran, sondern auch du. War diese Drohung jetzt deutlich genug? Wenn nicht erwarte ich, dass du dich mir jetzt stellst, ein Kampf der erst Entschieden ist wenn einer von uns Tod ist. Bist du bereit?", Sakura hatte eine unglaublich kalte Stimme bekommen und nach und nach verzogen sich die schaulustigen. Oroshimaru warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand dann.

Sakura hatte gewonnen, nun hatte jeder vor ihr den nötigen Respekt. Dieses stellte sie fest, als sie am nächsten Tag vom Dorf kam und sie nicht mal ein Wort sagen musste, damit ihr das Tor geöffnet wurde. Die OtoNins schienen vor ihr mehr Respekt zu haben, als vor Sasuke.


	22. Zwei deutliche Drohungen

**Kapitel 21 ~ Zwei deutliche Drohungen**

Am späten Nachmittag kam Sasuke von seiner Mission wieder. Sofort erzählte sie ihm von dem Zwischenfall. Sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten zu Oroshimaru zu gehen. Ohne an zu klopfen betrat er den Raum und ging auf ihn zu. „Hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass ihr keine Chance habt. War ihre Drohung nicht deutlich genug? Los antwortet mir!", kam er zornig von Sasuke. Sakura stand hinter ihm und hielt es für besser sich da nicht ein zu mischen. „Na los sagt schon, war Sakuras Drohung gegenüber euch nicht deutlich genug?", wiederholte er die Frage, als Oroshimaru nicht antwortete. „Es scheint nicht so. Dann hört jetzt genau hin. Ich werde euch persönlich umbringen, wenn ihr sie nicht in Ruhe lasst! Verstanden?", drohte nun Sasuke, schnell kam ein nicken von Oroshimaru. Er kannte Sasuke zwar sehr gut, aber so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. „Gebt mir eine Antwort, kein nicken!", verlangte Sasuke. „Ich werde Sakura nichts antun.", seine Stimme war gebrochen. „Beim nächsten Kampf werde ich euch bestrafen!", meinte Sasuke noch, bevor er mit Sakura ins Dorf ging. Weder Oroshimaru noch Sakura hatten Sasuke vorher schon einmal so zornig gesehen.

Als die beiden das Dorf erreicht hatten, hatte er sich dann wieder etwas beruhigt. Sie beschlossen die nächsten Nächte nicht im Hauptquartier zu verbringen, sonder in Sasukes Standart Hotel. Wie immer wurde er dort freundlich begrüßt und bekam sein Zimmer, das sowieso immer für ihn freigehalten wurde.

An einem sonnigen Tag musste Sasuke etwas erledigen, daher streifte sakura alleine durchs Dorf. Vor einem Club, den sie von Sasuke kannte begegnete sie wieder dieser einen Frau. Da sah sie Sasuke bei ihr stehen, der sich gegen sie währte, doch sie schien ihn nicht in Ruhe zu lassen. Es schien so, als ob Sasuke ihr nicht wehtun wollte.

Nachdem Sakura den beiden noch eine Weile zusah, riss bei ihr der Geduldsfaden. In kurzer Zeit erreichte sie die beiden und packte sie am Kragen. „Lass die Finger von Sasuke!", zischte sie gefährlich. „Misch dich nicht ein, du Hure!", zischte die gerade angesprochene zurück. „Ich bin keine Hure, du Schlampe!", erwiderte Sakura darauf. Daraufhin wusste die Frau nicht was sie sagen wollte. „Ich verlange von dir, dass du dich von Sasuke fern hältst! Wenn ich dich noch einmal sehen, dass du Sasuke belästigst, dann bist tot!", drohte Sakura ihr ausführlich. „Ich bin Sakura Haruno und dir können so einige bestätigen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht jemanden kaltblütig zu ermorden." Um ihre Drohung noch deutlicher zu machen, verletzte sie sie mit einem Kunai an der Schulter.

„Es reicht Sakura, sie hat es verstanden. Lass uns gehen.", mit diesen Worten zog Sasuke sie mit sich und warf der verletzten Frau noch einen kalten Blick zu.

Kapitel 21 ~ Ein Dorf hilft

Als die beiden wieder im Hotel waren, machten sich die beiden Missions bereit. Denn auf dem Weg zum Hotel, hatte Sasuke ihr von einer wichtigen Mission erzählt. Da Sakura nun eine NukeNin war mussten sie die Anbus von Konoha in die Irre führen.

Ihr Weg ging durch einen langen Wald bis hin zu einem kleinen Dorf. „Guten Tag, Sasuke. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Hat Oroshimaru wieder eine Nachricht für uns?", wurden sie dort von einem alten Mann begrüßt. „Diesmal nicht, ich bin privat hier. Das ist Sakura Haruno, sie wird von Anbus aus Konha-Gakura verfolgt.", mit dieser kurzen Erklärung schien der Mann verstanden zu haben, denn er nickte. Sasuke führte Sakura zu einem kleinen Haus, dort schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Auf Straßen konnte man die vielen Ninjas sehen, die zur Wache antraten.

„Sie werden uns helfen die Anbus los zu werden, wenn dieses Dorf auch unbedeutend aussieht, hat es sehr starke Ninjas!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er hinter sie trat. „Wer sind diese Ninjas?", fragte Sakura darauf, denn sie hatte gesehen, dass alle Masken trugen und ihre Haut komplett bedeckten. Sasuke überlegte kurz, denn eigentlich hatte er dem Dorf Ältesten versprochen niemanden das Geheimnis seiner Ninjas zu erzählen. „Es ist ein Geheimnis, Sakura. Du darfst es niemanden erzählen!" Sasuke zog sie mit sich aufs Bett, während er begann zu erklären: „Diese Ninjas wurden alle aus ihrem Dorf verstoßen, weil sie ein besonderes Chakra haben, aber dieses können sie nur ein paar mal in ihrem Leben benutzen. Eigentlich unterscheiden sie sich nicht von den andern, aber die Dörfer wollten diese Leute nicht bei sich, deshalb wurden sie als NukeNin erklärt, somit war das Problem gelöst. Dieses Dorf nimmt alle die verstoßenen Ninjas auf und bildet sie hier in der Nähe aus." „Woher weißt du das alles?" „Ich habe den Mann vorhin ungewollt näher kennen gelernt.", meinte er nur dazu.

Mitten in der Nacht hörte man dann die Geräusche von einem Kampf. „Sasuke, bist du wach?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ja, was ist denn?" „Sollte ich nicht wenigstens beim Kampf dabei sein, schließlich ist das doch alles wegen mir." „wenn du willst, können wir zuschauen?" Daraufhin nickte sie und schon war sie sich am anziehen.


	23. Ein ungewollter Kampf

**Kapitel 22 ~ Ein ungewollter Kampf**

Am Kampfort angekommen, sah Sakura einen bekannten Ninja aus Konoha- Gakure, Kakashi. „Suchst du jemand bestimmtest?", fragte Sasuke, der ihren suchenden Blick bemerkt hatte. „Nein.", log sie, aber er wusste genau wen sie suchte. Nicht ganz bei der Sache, hätte sie fast ein Kunai gestreift, dass jedoch Sasuke abfing. „Sakura, hier musst du voll dabei sein. Das sind Anbus!" „Ja, ich weiß. … Naruto!", das letzte Wort flüsterte sie nur noch. Da hatte sie auch schon Naruto gesehen. Auch wenn Sakura ihre kalte Maske aufgesetzt hatte, bemerkte Sasuke, wie sie sich freute.

„Hey Sakura! Ich will einen fairen Kampf!", forderte Naruto sie auf, er schien sauer auf sie zu sein. Bestimmt lag es an den Verletzungen die sie ihm zu gefügt hatte. Nun musste sie sich endgültig entscheiden, auf welche Seite sie gehören wollte. Eigentlich hatte sie das schon, aber sie konnte nicht ernsthaft mit Naruto kämpfen. „Nein, ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich, du bist mir zu schwach.", sagte sie als Tarnung. „Ich weiß genau, dass ich einer deiner stärksten Gegner bin. Also lüg mich nicht an. Du bist keine Freundin mehr, du bist eine NukeNin nichts weiter!", zum ersten Mal wurde sie in einem Kampf als NukeNin bezeichnet. „Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an, unter einer Bedingung." „Und die wäre?" „Das der Kampf erst morgen satt findet, wenn du ausgeruht bist!" „Einverstanden!" Sasuke und Sakura verschwanden erst mal wieder. Der Kampf ging aber weiter.

Als die beiden, dann am Morgen erwachten, lag das Dorf allerdings in Stille. Einer eher beunruhigenden Stille. Sollte es etwa die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein, den Kampf zwischen Freunden, die sie mal waren?

Während Sasuke es vorzog noch etwas zu ruhen, lag Sakura wach neben ihm und war in Gedanken versunken. Sie konnte nicht gegen ihren besten Freund kämpfen, wie sollte das gehen? Diese eine Frage versuchte sie immer wieder zu beantworten, doch nichts kam dabei heraus.

Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie Naruto schon einmal lebensgefährlich verletzt hat, aber da war sie sauer auf ihn, weil er Recht hatte.

Zwei Stunden später machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, zu einem großen Platz, da sollte der Kampf stattfinden. Wie Sakura feststellen musste, war Naruto schon da und viele ihrer früheren Freunde. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru und Ino.

„Bist du soweit?", kam es sofort von Naruto. Sie bestätigte es mit einem nicken, aber bevor der Kampf beginnen sollte, gab sie Sasuke noch einen langen Kuss. Der Dorfälteste sagte nur, dass der Kampf dauert bis einer nicht mehr kämpfen kann. Nun wurde es ernst. Nach dem Startzeichen griff Naruto sofort mit ein paar Doppelgängern an und setzte sein Rasengan ein. Die Schattendoppelgänger waren mit nur einer Handbewegung von Sakura alle verschwunden und das Rasengan werte sie mit einem Schutzjutsu leicht ab. Da sie Naruto nicht verletzen wollte griff sie zuerst Mal nur mit ein paar leichten Jutsus und Kunais an. Dabei wurde Naruto leicht verletzt, jede Verletzung die er bekam, steigerten die Wut auf Sakura in ihm, doch Sakura tat jede Verletzung die sie ihm zufügen musste um ihren neune Ruf als NukeNin zu verteidigen, sehr weh.

Als Naruto mit seinen Angriffen nicht nach ließ merkte sie, dass sie wohl endgültig alle Freunde verloren hatte und vergas ihre Gefühle, die sie versuchte wieder zu erlagen. Ihre Augen wurden nochmals kälter, als zuvor und auch ihr gesamter Gesichtsausdruck. Nun da sie wusste, dass sie auch ihren letzten Freund verloren hatte, faste sie einen entscheidenden Entschluss, niemals mehr nach Konoha zurück zu kehren, so wie Sasuke wollte sie dort nicht mehr leben und Freunde kannte sie nicht mehr, den einzigen den sie jemals an sich ran kommen lassen würde ist Sasuke.

Sofort griff sie mit einen starken und schnellen Jutsu an, das Naruto schwere Verletzungen einbrachte. „Du kennst, als einziger Lebender meine ganze Macht und forderst mich dennoch heraus. Das würde sich kein Anwesender hier trauen, Respekt. Aber du hast eines vergessen, ich bin stärker als du. Iruka, dein alles geliebter Sensai musste als erster dran glauben und nun bist du gekommen.", kam es kalt von Sakura und das Blut in den Adern der Zuschauer gefohr vor dieser Kälte.

„Da ich deine Macht gesehen habe, kann ich einschätzen was du machst, ein Vorteil gegenüber Iruka hab ich und dazu hab ich noch den Neunschwänzigen Fuchs in mir, du kannst unmöglich seine Macht über bieten!", meinte Naruto siegessicher, dabei hatte er wohl eine von Sakura Aussagen vergessen, dass selbst er mit dem Neunschwänzigen keine Chance gegenüber ihr hätte.

„Hast du nicht da was vergessen? Das ich stärker als der Fuchs bin, vielleicht?", ihre Wut gegenüber Naruto stieg. Wieso war er immer noch so siegessicher, er hatte ihre wahre Macht gesehen und wusste, dass er schwächer war. Was war es, was ihn so sicher machte?

Naruto erwiderte nichts mehr darauf, sondern bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor. Um ihn erschien ein orangefarbenes Chakra, das Chakra des Fuchses. Da er sich so stark konzentrierte, bemerkte er nicht wie sich Sakura in seine Gedanken aufhielt. Sie wusste nun genau wie stark Naruto war, wie viel Chakra er besaß und wie lange er einen Kampf zwischen ihnen durchhalten würde.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden, bildete sich um Sakura eine rosafarbene Schutzhülle aus ihrem Chakra. Ein unheimlicher starker Wind zog auf, eine Art Wirbelsturm aus Kirschblüten, die so scharf waren, wie Kunais, erwischte Naruto mit voller Wucht.


	24. Wer gewinnt?

**Kapitel 23 ~ Wer gewinnt?**

Überall blutete Naruto, doch weder er noch Sakura gaben auf. Ein nächstes Jutsu erwischte ihn, einige Chakramesser verletzten seine inneren Organe. Dennoch war sich Naruto siegessicher. „Willst du nicht lieber aufgeben? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast, selbst mit dem Chakra des Fuchses hast du weniger als ich.", bot Sakura ihm an doch er verneinte und damit versuchte er erneut sein Chakra zu konzentrieren, doch Sakura machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und störte ihn dabei. Ein Kunai stach in Narutos Bein, durch die Unterbrechung verlor er viel Chakra. Sakura wusste genau wann sie seine Konzentration stören musste, damit er viel Chakra verlor, als MedicNin wusste sie einiges mehr, als andere Ninja. „Ich werde nicht verlieren, niemals!", rief Naruto ihr zu. „Niemals, niemals werde ich gegen eine Frau verlieren!" „Dann zeig endlich was du kannst, denn du bist auf dem besten Weg gegen mich zu verlieren!", gab sie ihm als Antwort zurück, sie provozierte ihn immer mehr. Egal was Naruto versuchte, störte sie ihn mit einem Kunai, noch bevor er es vollbrachte, so verlor er immer mehr Chakra.

„Sakura, mein Schatz.", hörte sie hinter sich die Stimme ihrer Mutter sagen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihre Mutter auf sich zukommen und ihre Sensai Tsunade. „Verschwindet!", rief sie ihnen zu, die Chance nutze Naruto und griff sie an, doch er erwischte sie nicht richtig. Sofort sammelte Sakura Chakra in ihrer rechten Faust und schlug ihn, er landete einige Meter weiter von ihr. „Hör auf meine Kleine! Bitte!", flehte ihre Mutter sie an, doch sie bekam nur einen kalten Blick von ihr. „Ich hab gesagt verschwinde!", wiederholte sie noch einmal. „Wag es dich jetzt nicht anzugreifen, Naruto, dann könnte es sein das auch du meine volle Macht zu spüren bekommst.", warnte sie ihn vor, als sie seine Chakrakontrolle bemerkte.

Tsunade zog ihre Mutter mühevoll von dem Kampfplatz. Nun schrie Naruto schmerzvoll auf doch keiner hatte etwas gesehen. Sasuke aktivierte sein Sharingan um dem Kampf weiterhin folgen zu können. „Ich gebe nicht auf, egal wie viele Wunden du mir zufügst! … Niemals! …", Naruto atmete schwer und auch wenn er das Chakra des Fuchses benutzen konnte brachte ihm das nicht all zu viel, denn Sakura hatte eine zu gute Chakrakontrolle.

„Verstehst du nun, was ich meinte? Du bist zu armselig um gegen mich zu gewinnen. Gib endlich auf, sonst bring ich dich um!", bot Sakura ihm ein letztes Mal an. „Nein!", sagte er unter Schmerzen und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Nur Sasuke konnte Sakuras Fingerzeichen sehen, für jedes andere Auge sah es aus, als würde sich Sakura nicht bewegen, so schnell formte sie ihre Fingerzeichen. Sasuke gab zu, dass sie besser sein musste als Itachi.

Wieder schrie Naruto auf und Blut lief aus seinem Mund, Sakura hatte ein Jutsu angewendet um seine Inneren Organe zu schädigen. Nun fiel Naruto bewusstlos um, er war mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Aber Sakura wollte nicht aufhören, da stellte sich Tsunade ihr in den Weg.

„Es reicht! Naruto ist am Ende, du hast gewonnen!", versuchte sie sie zu überzeugen.

„Als ob du das zu entscheiden hättest. Du bist doch selbst nicht stark genug um mich zu besiegen, schon vergessen?", warf sie Tsunade vor. „JA, du hast Recht, aber ihr wart einmal Freunde."


	25. Sakuras wahre Macht

**Kapitel 24 ~ Sakuras wahre Macht?**

„Freunde, so etwas kenne ich nicht.", sagte sie ohne nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Sakura, bitte. Du warst mit allen in Konoha befreundet, du weißt was Freundschaft ist und das es kein wichtigeres Band zwischen Menschen gibt!", versuchte Tsunade sie zu überzeugen. „Vergiss es!", schrie sie wütend und ihr Chakra veränderte sich. Ihre Gedanken klickten sich in die der anwesenden Leute und machten sie fast verrückt. Sakura übte immer mehr Druck auf sie aus, Tsunade und die anderen Ninjas aus Konoha konnten kaum noch stehen. Als Sasuke ihre Macht sah, wusste er, dass sie stärker ist als sein Bruder.

„Sakura…", verzweifelt versuchte es Tsunade noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, doch Sakura spielte mit ihren Gedanken, bis sie es aufgeben musste. Die Bewohner des Dorfes haben sich in ihre Häuser zurück gezogen und Sasuke beobachte alles genaustens. Erst als alle am Boden lagen, beruhigte sich Sakura. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Chakra verbraucht, sodass sie einfach umkippte. Währe nicht Sasuke rechtzeitig gekommen, hätte sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. Sasuke verabschiedete sich von dem Dorfältesten und brachte Sakura zurück ins Hauptquartier.

„Ihr seit zurück, wie schön.", bei diesen Worten grinste Kabuto fies. „Halt dein Maul!", fauchte Sasuke in seinem gefühlslosem Ton. Kabuto machte sich nichts draus, da er das des öfteren von ihm hörte. Sasuke war derzeit in seinem Zimmer angekommen und legte Die noch immer schlafende Schönheit auf sein Bett. Sie sah immer noch sehr blass aus, aber er stellte fest, dass sie schon wieder etwas Chakra besaß.

Er lies sie schlafen, er dagegen gönnte sich noch keine Ruhe. Er musste nun erstmal Oroshimaru bericht erstatten. Und dazu musste er ihn vorwarnen, das mit der Lektion würde er sich für später aufheben, aber wenn er sich nochmals trauen würde Sakura an zu greifen, sie soweit reizen wie Tsunade und Naruto es gemacht haben, dann wäre er dran. Und dieses wäre nicht nur ein Nachteil für Oroshimaru sondern auch für ihn selbst, denn dann würde er das Fluchmal verlieren und damit sehr viel Kraft. Auch er hatte viel und vor allem dem hart Trainiert, aber es reichte nicht um mit Sakura mithalten zu können.

„Wie schön, du bist zurück. Wo ist deine kleine Freundin?", Begrüßte Oroshimaru ihn, als er ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum trat und störte Oroshimaru gerade bei einer Konzentrationsübung. „Wag dich nicht zuviel!", warte Sasuke ihn sofort. „Und wieso sollte ich das nicht?", fragte er aus Spaß, um ihn ein wenig zu reizen. „Ich habe Sakuras wahre Macht gesehen. Ich warne dich vor, denn du hast keine Chance gegen sie. Wenn du sie nicht in Ruhe lässt, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren, was dein Leben betrifft.", beendete Sasuke seinen kleinen Vortrag und drehte sich zur Tür um, um Oroshimaru wieder zu verlassen, och er sagte: „Soso, du hast also ihre wahre Macht gesehen. Sie ist vielleicht stark, aber nicht unbesiegbar." „Da könntest du Recht haben, aber es wird schwer sein einen zu finden, der stärker ist als sie, und nochmals du hast keine Chance gegen sie. Sakura hat gegen die Hokage gekämpft und Naruto und beide lagen nachher halb tot auf dem Boden.", erklärte er und verschwand mit diesen Worten. Oroshimaru grinste nur fies, damit wusste Sasuke, dass Oroshimaru es dennoch heraus fordern würde, aber erstmal gäbe er sich zufrieden.

Als er wieder auf seinem Zimmer ankam, schlief Seine Schönheit nicht mehr, aber sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. „Wo warst du?", fragte sie ihn, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Bei Oroshimaru. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er besorgt und setzte sich dabei neben sie aufs Bett. „Es geht schon. Wie viel Zeit ist seitdem vergangen?", stellte sie die nächste Frage und kuschelte sich dabei ihn seine Arme. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen. „Ein paar Stunden. Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht." „Ich möchte jetzt nichts." Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Du hast heute noch nichts gegessen.", sagte er besorgt um ihre Gesundheit. „Ich kann jetzt nichts essen, weil ich … ich


	26. Blind

**Kapitel 25 ~ Blind**

„Ich kann jetzt nichts essen, weil ich … ich jetzt nichts sehen kann.", erwidert sie darauf leicht zögernd. „Wie du kannst nichts sehen?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ich bin blind, Sasuke.", verdeutlicht sie es und krallt sich an ihn, dabei hält sie ihre Augen aber immer noch geschlossen. „Blind? Für immer?", kam es besorgt von ihm. „Nein, nur ein paar Tage, das ist die Nachwirkung von meiner Macht.", erklärte sie. „Erklär mir das.", forderte Sasuke, denn er wollte ihre Macht verstehen und wissen was ihr dabei alles passiert. „Später, ich bin zu müde.", sagte sie und war schon wieder halb am schlafen. Sanft strich er ihr durchs Haar.

Er wartete geduldig bis sie ausgeschlafen hatte. „Guten Morgen, meine Kirschblüte." „Guten Morgen, Schatz." Sakura hielt noch immer ihre Augen geschlossen, denn sie wollte Sasuke nicht mit diesem Anblick erschrecken. „Mach die Augen auf, ich weiß doch nun, dass du nichts siehst.", sagte er, doch Sakura wollte nicht. „Ich möchte dich nicht erschrecken.", meinte sie ängstlich, denn sie zitterte vor dem Gedanken ihre Augen zu öffnen, für sie gab es zurzeit nur die Dunkelheit. „Das wirst du nicht, bitte öffne deine Augen, ich spreche nicht gern mit Leuten, denen ich nicht in die Augen schauen kann. „Aber du kennst meine Augen.", versuchte sie es noch mal, doch Sasuke lies nicht nach. So öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen und anstatt er in ihre schönen türkisen Augen sah, erblickte er getrübte weiße Augen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dich erschrecken wirst.", sagte sie, als er nichts sagte. „Nein, es ist okay. Und jetzt wirst du was essen.", sagte er und nahm den Teller in die Hand. „Aber…" „Kein aber! Ich werde dir helfen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert bist du wieder sehen kannst, aber du kannst bist dahin nicht einfach sagen ich kann nichts essen, dann wirst du noch schwächer." „Was heißt hier schwächer, ich kann immer noch kämpfen und das besser als du. Ich war schon öfters für ein paar Tage blind, ich kann auch so kämpfen, das ist kein Hindernis für mich, zumindestens jetzt nicht mehr." „War es das früher?" „Etwas, aber man lernt schnell, wenn man blind ist, damit muss man Leben, wenn man diese Gabe beherrscht und es ist ja nur für ein paar Tage. Und jetzt her mit dem Essen.", meinte sie um vom Thema ab zu kommen.

Nachdem sie dann etwas gegessen hatte, lies sie sich von Sasuke ins Bad führen, da sie in Umgebungen die sie noch nicht so gut kannte, es etwas schwerer hatte. Sie nahm ein langes Bad und bemerkte auch so, dass Sasuke sie dabei lange beobachtete. Für ihn schien sie hilflos zu sein, aber das war sie nicht, sie kam auch in einer unbekannten Umgebung zurecht, wenn vielleicht auch nicht so gut, wie in einer bekannten. „Was starrst du mich so an Sasuke", fragen sie, denn sie spürte seine Blicke deutlich. „Woher…?" „Ich bin vielleicht zurzeit blind, aber ich merke auch so, dass du mich beobachtest. So was nennt man Gefühl, das hat jeder Mensch!" Damit war das Gespräch für Sakura beendet. Später lagen beide auf dem Bett.


	27. Kekkei Genkai

**Kapitel 26 ~ Kekkei Genkai**

„Gestern hast du gesagt, dass du zu müde wärst um mir deine Kraft zu erklären.", fing Sasuke mit dem Thema an, denn er wollt endlich wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. „Ich na ja. Es ist eine lange Geschichte.", fing sie an. „Ich hab Zeit, ich werde erst heut Abend mit Oroshimaru trainieren.", gab er zurück und so blieb Sakura wohl keine andere Wahl, als zu erzählen. „Es hat etwas mit meiner Familie zu tun. Vor drei Jahren, nachdem du gegangen bist, hat mir meine Mutter eine Geschichte erzählt, die schon sehr lange her ist. …

Erinnerung:

„Sakura komm doch endlich mal was essen.", sagte Mrs Haruno durch die Tür ihrer Tochter. „Nein ich möchte nicht. Geh, ich habe keinen Hunger.", versuchte sie möglichst normal zu sagen. „Sakura mein Engel, du kannst nicht ewig um diesen Uchiha Jungen weinen.", versuchte sie ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, doch nun hörte man sie weinen. „Mein Engel, lass mich rein. Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen." „Eine Geschichte?", fragte Sakura unsicher, ob sie das gerade richtig verstanden hatte. „Ja eine Geschichte." Man hörte einen Schlüssel in der Tür und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Die beiden Haruno Frauen setzten sich aufs Bett und ihre Mutter begann zu erzählen. „Vor dem ersten großen Krieg war unsere Familie noch ein großer Klan, viel größer als der Uchiha Klan es mal war." „Ein Haruno Klan?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ja, wir waren einmal ein Klan, einer der stärksten bis zu diesem Krieg. Du hattest gesagt er wollte dich nicht mitnehmen, weil du eine Last für ihn wärst, du willst stärker werden, aber das geht nicht indem du hier rum sitzt und weinst. Ich erzähle dir diese Geschichte, weil ich denke du bist die Auserwählte." „Auserwählte?", für Sakura hörte sich alles zu unglaubwürdig an. „Ja, ich denke die bist du. Vor dem Krieg gab es wie in jedem Klan ein besonderes Kekkei Genkai. Die Uchihas haben das Sharingan, Die Hyuugas das Byagukan und wir hatten Kokoro." „Kokoro?", davon hatte Sakura noch nie etwas von gehört. „Kokoro, bedeutet Gedanke, damit ist gemeint, dass wir Gedanken kontrollieren können. Aber nach dem Krieg haben viele diese Fähigkeit verloren und auch viele sind gestorben, irgendwann verlor sich unser Kekkei Genkai. Nach mehreren Generationen tauchte es bei einem jungen Mädchen von unseren übrig gebliebenen Klan wieder auf. Ihr ähnelt euch.", bei dem letzten Satz musste ihre Mutter schmunzeln. „Aber woher weißt du, dass wir uns ähnlich sind?", wollte Sakura nun wissen und vergaß dabei endlich mal ihre Tränen. Ihr Name war Yuuhi, das bedeutet untergehende Sonne. Yuuhi hat sich unsterblich in einen Jungen vom Uchiha Klan verliebt, genau wie du. Er wollte nichts von ihr wissen, wie von allen Mädchen aus Konoha, doch genau wie du hat sie die Hoffnung nie aufgeben. Als sie GeNin wurde, kam sie zusammen mit ihm in ein Team. Genau wie bei dir. Sie wurden so was wie Freunde, wenn er auch immer noch ziemlich abweisend war. Mit 14 Jahren verlies er das Dorf und wurde somit zum NukeNin, wieso weiß bis heute nur Yuuhi und dieses Geheimnis hat sie mit ins Grab genommen. Viele Tage weinte sie um ihn und nach einem Monat fasste sie den Entschluss stärker zu werden, um auf die Suche nach ihm zu gehen, sie konnte nicht ohne ihn. Auch du kannst nicht ohne Sasuke, dass habe ich gemerkt deshalb denke ich das es wichtig ist für dich auch stärker zu werden, so wie er es wollte.", es hörte sich so an, als ob sie damit ihre Geschichte beenden wollte. „Danke Mama!", sagte Sakura und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. „Warte ich bin noch nicht fertig. Yuuhi hat viel trainiert und irgendwann mussten ihre Eltern feststellen, dass sie nachts im Schlaf in ihre Gedanken eindringt. .Nur wenige Tage später wurde sie wütend bei einem Kampf, dass sie unabsichtlich die Gedanken des Gegners kontrollierte. Ihre Eltern erzählten ihr von dem verloren gegangen Kekkei Genkai. Nach ihr tauchte es bei keinem mehr auf, aber man stellte fest, dass jeder aus dem ehemaligen Haruno Klan noch immer dieses Kekkei Genkai weiter gibt. Du bist Yuuhi ziemlich ähnlich, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass auch du Kotoro benutzen kannst. Kotoro ist mächtiger als das Sharingan und das Byagukan, wenn man es richtig beherrscht.", mit dieses Worten verließ Se das Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

Erinnerung ende

Danach hab ich beschlossen stärker zu werden, ich wurde stärker und wie meine Mutter es gesagt hatte erschien das Kotoro bei mir. Nach der ersten Benutzung war ich eine Woche lang blind. Ich schrie meine Mutter an, wieso sie mir nicht gesagt hatte, dass man davon blind wird. Darauf hin nahm sie mich in den Arm und sagte, dass das nur ein paar Tage so wäre. Sie erzählte mir während ich nichts sehen konnte noch mehr über meinen Klan und von den Nachteilen von Kotoro. Es kann eine sehr Mächtige Waffe sein, aber es fordert dafür auch. Ich soll es nicht zu oft benutzen, denn keiner weiß mehr ob man irgendwann komplett erblindet. Das würde mir nichts machen, da ich dann durch mein Chakra sehen könnte. Ich bin nicht hilflos oder so, nur weil ich nichts sehe. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich zeit diesem Tag wirklich jeden Tag trainiert habe und das meine ich so, ich habe trainiert obwohl ich blind war. Vielleicht kann ich deshalb auch unterdrücktes Chakra bemerken. Kotoro ist ein Kekkei Genkai stärker als deins und stärker als die Jutsus von Oroshimaru, nur muss ich damit leben, nach der Anwendung blind zu sein. Das ist alles.", so beendete Sakura ihren Vortrag über ihr Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke nimmt Sakura fest in seine Arme, denn ihr laufen Tränen die Wange runter. „Ich.. ich vermisse meine Eltern, Sasuke!", schlurzt sie. „Du hättest in Konoha bleiben sollen, du gehörst nicht hier ihn, du brauchst Freunde, jemanden der sich um dich kümmert." „Ich weiß nicht was ich da noch soll, meine Eltern sind mir egal, so zu sagen gestorben und Freunde hab ich da schon lange keine mehr."


	28. Oroshimaru verlangt

**Kapitel 27 ~ Oroshimaru verlangt**

„Sag so was nicht, ich bin mir sicher: Einige deiner Freunde werden dich nie aufgeben! So wie du mich nie aufgegeben hast, in deinem Herzen.", widersprach Sasuke ihr tröstend. Sie lehnte nun mit ihrem Rücken an Sasukes Brust und lies ihn mit ihren Haaren spielen. Nach dem letzten Satz von ihm hatte keiner von beiden mehr etwas gesagt. Sasuke versank in Gedanken und Sakura versuchte durch ihr Chakra ihre Umgebung genauer zu erkunden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden sie auch schon wieder gestört. Kabuto klopfte an die Türe: „Oroshimaru will Sakura sprechen und Sasuke er ist sauer, weil du das Training verpasst hast." Sakura hatte Kabuto durch ihr Chakra schon früher bemerkt, weshalb sie sich schon auf eine ähnliche Aussage gefasst gemacht hatte. Nur hatten sie jetzt ein Problem, Oroshimaru darf nichts von ihrer momentanen Lage erfahren. Auch wenn Sakura Kämpfen kann, ist sie ohne ihr Augenlicht und ihr Kekkei Gengai nicht gerade so stark wie sonst. Sie verbraucht viel mehr Chakra bei einem Kampf als sonst. Sakura beunruhigte das Verlangen von Oroshimaru und auch Sasuke war es nicht geheuer. „Bleib hier, ich werde sagen, dass du nicht mit ihm sprechen willst.", schlug er deshalb vor, er wusste selbst, dass das eine blöde Ausrede war, aber was sollte er machen. Er konnte Sakura Oroshimaru doch nicht so ausliefern. Sakura lehnte ab. „Ich werde gehen und du kommst mit! Ich weiß das ich auch so eine gute Chance gegen ihn habe, ansonsten bist du ja da um ein zu greifen.", sagte sie und erhob sich. Sie streckte ihm eine Hand hin, sodass auch er aufstand. Sasuke ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie durch die Flure zu Oroshimaru. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, damit nicht jeder von Oroshimarus Ninjas mitbekamen, was sie zurzeit nicht hatte. Bei Oroshimaru angekommen verjagte Sasuke erst einmal Kabuto, dem hatten sie es schließlich zu verdanken, dass sie nun hier waren.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Sakura. Ich hoffe du hast dich von deinem letzten Kampf erholt.", sagte er verführerisch, doch Sakura reagiert darauf nicht. „Das habe ich. Was willst du Schlange?", brachte sie es direkt auf den Punkt, denn umso schneller sie das erledigte und zurück aufs Zimmer konnte um so wohler würde sie sich fühlen. Nicht sonderlich beeindruckt über ihre Aussage redet Oroshimaru einfach weiter: „Das freut mich, du scheinst Sasuke ziemlich Sorgen gemacht zu haben, das er nicht einmal zum Training erschienen ist." „Das ist meine Entscheidung Oroshimaru, ob ich zum Training komme.", mischt sich Sasuke ein. „Halt die Klappe, Uchiha!", zischte er wütend. „Red nicht so mit mir, Schlange!", gab Sasuke zurück. „Du vergisst etwas wichtiges Uchiha! Ich kann dir jeder Zeit deine Kräfte nehmen, dann hast du keine Chance mehr.", droht Oroshimaru gezielt. Darauf erwidert der schwarzhaarige Junge nichts mehr, wenn er auch zu gern würde, kann er ihm jeder Zeit die Macht nehmen, die er benötigt. „Nun zurück zu dir, mein Liebes. Auch dir werde ich nun verbieten so mit mir zu reden. Sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich deinem Angebeten seine Macht nehmen. Ich kann dir vielleicht nichts nehmen, außer ihn.", sprach Oroshimaru nach einem kurzen schweigen weiter. „Was willst du von mir?" „Nicht so schnell, meine Süße. Ich spreche nicht gerne mit Frauen, die ihre Augen geschlossen halten." „Das ist mir egal, ich kann machen was ich will, red oder ich geh!" „Na na na, was hab ich dir eben gesagt, zügel dein freches Mundwerk, sonst mach ich meine Drohung war." „Sag endlich was du von mir willst!", fordert sie erneut, lässt ihre Augen aber geschlossen. „Öffne zuerst deine Augen, ich will deinen Hass auf mich darin sehen, es befriedigt mich. Sasuke hat den Hass auf mich schon zu lange um mich daran zu befriedigen. Schau mir die Augen, Kleine!" Kabuto hält Sasuke fest, damit er Sakura nicht helfen kann und Oroshimaru greift nun hart ihr Kinn und zieht es zu sich hoch. „Öffne deine Augen!", wiederholt er seinen Befehl. „Tu es nicht, er kann machen was er will mit mir, lass dich nicht einschüchtern!", ruft Sasuke ihr zu doch, Kabuto zieht ihn aus dem Raum, nur mit viel Kraft kann er sich dagegen wehren.

„Wird's bald!", faucht er zu ihr. Immer fester zieht er an ihrem Kinn. Sakura hält die Schmerzen stand, obwohl es sich so anfühlt, als ob ihr Knochen unter dem starken Druck gleich zerbrechen wird. „Ich fordere dich nun ein letztes Mal auf, öffne deine Augen und zeig mir deinen Hass darin."


	29. Verwirrung

**Kapitel 28 ~ Verwirrung**

Sakura zögert hat sie noch eine Wahl? Oroshimaru verlangt es und das war eine deutliche Drohung. Erst einmal denkt sie über die Konsequenzen nach, da wäre der Nachteil für sie, ein Kampf, der bestimmt kommen würde und am schlimmsten, dass er von ihrem Geheimnis erfahren würde. Nein, sie durfte nicht, doch Sasuke konnte ihr nicht helfen, er wurde von Kabuto festgehalten, auch wenn er sich leicht befreien könnte, würde er es nicht machen. Sakura weiß, dass Oroshimaru irgendetwas gegen ihn in der Hand hat, wenn sie auch nicht weiß was, es scheint wichtig für ihn zu sein.

Langsam öffnet sie ihre normalerweise wunderschönen Augen. In solch einer Situation würde normalerweise, Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen sein oder der kalte Eindruck, den sie besaß. Nun sah er in ein trübes Augenpaar, ohne jegliche Emotion. Ohne den Hass, den er sehen will. Er bekam nur ein trübes Augenpaar, welches durch ihn hindurch sah, aber auch sein kann, dass sie ihn anschaut. Überrascht lockert sich sein Griff.

„Nun zufrieden, Oroshimaru. Hast du den erwünschten Hass gefunden? Nein, das kannst du nicht, denn meine Augen sind nicht so wie sonst, so wie jeder sie kennt. Meine Augen sind trüb und leer. Jeder Emotion, die sich in ihnen spiegeln könnte, ist verblasst. Wolltest du das sehen, diesen schrecklichen Anblick. Du hast dich erschreckt. Wie jeder. Wie jeder verdammte Mensch, einfach jeder erschreckt sich vor diesem Anblick."

Für Sakura ist es schwer sich so seinem eigentlichen Feind zu zeigen, durch ihr Chakra kann sie seinen Blick erahnen, seine Augen die noch immer versuchen eine Emotion in ihren Augen zu finden. Ein leises Lachen ist von ihrem gegenüber zu hören. „So, so. Du bist erblindet, wie kommt das? Hat es etwas mit deiner Macht zu tun?", er weiß selbst, dass sie nicht darauf antworten wird. Eigentlich ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er recht hat.

„Ich hab Recht, dein Schweigen bestätigt es. Deine wahre Macht, hat etwas damit zu tun, wieso zeigst du mir sie nicht einmal. Oder kannst du sie zurzeit nicht ausführen?" Wieder keine Antwort. „Also ja, Das freut mich. Wie wäre es mit einem Übungskampf? Keine Lust, na macht nichts. Später ist noch genug Zeit dafür. Erzähle mir von deiner Macht, was ist es?" Sie macht keine Anstalten nur irgendetwas zu verraten, ein Wort zu sprechen, es reicht, dass er von ihrem Geheimnis weiß. „Wie es scheint, hast du keine große Lust zu reden. Das ist schade, aber ich dulde so etwas nicht. Muss ich erst handgreiflich werden?"

Oroshimaru hat eine kleine Distanz zu ihr aufgebaut, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn orten kann. Langsam lässt er sich auf seinen 'Thron' nieder. Sakura ist verwirrt, was er vorhat weiß sie nicht. Ihre Konzentration ist verschwunden, ihr Geheimnis preis zu geben hat sie aus der Bahn geworfen, sie verunsichert. Ein Gedanken drängt den nächsten weg und lässt sie zu keinem kommen. Ihre Unsicherheit drängt sie zu handeln, aber was? Ein guter Spruch, den sie sonst immer per rat hat wäre nicht schlecht, doch dieses Mal fiel ihr einfach keiner ein. Was war nur los, sie wollte sich doch nie wieder so aus der Bahn schmeißen lassen.

„Ist die kleine Lady etwa sprachlos. Wo ist dein freches Mundwerk hin? Du wirst doch nicht in dein altes Ich zurück fallen, oder etwa doch?", gekonnt spielt Oroshimaru mit ihr. Verwirrt sie noch, lässt sie immer mehr fallen. „Hör auf damit!", schreit sie an. „Bitte hör auf, ich kann nicht mehr!", flüstert sie völlig verwirrt. So gerne würde Sasuke ihr jetzt helfen, er hat Angst, dass sie bei der ganzen Verwirrung noch ihre wahre Macht einsetzt oder kann sie das nicht?

Oroshimaru schweigt, das hat sie nicht erwartet, schnell versucht sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Nur langsam und sehr mühsam bekommt sie es hin. Sie lässt sich dabei auf ihre Knie fallen.

Entschlossen stellt sie sich auf ihre Beine, geht auf Oroshimaru zu, dieser stellt sich. Willensstark öffnet sie ihre Augen, noch immer trüb, aber keinesfalls so wie eben, sondern sie schauen ihn an, der Blick ist deutlich zu spüren.

„Nun bin ich dran! Du hast mich genug verwirrt, das passiert nicht noch einmal, das verspreche ich. Du wolltest, dass ich meine Augen öffne, damit habe ich ein großes Geheimnis preis gegeben, aber dieses hilft dir keinesfalls bei einem Kampf gegen mich. So schnell werde ich dir meine wahre Macht nicht zeigen, denn es gibt verschiedene Stufen davon, vielleicht wissen einige Ninjas aus Konoha-Gakure davon und auch Sasuke, meine wahre Macht, aber dir werde ich sie nie zeigen. Besonders nicht wenn du es von mir verlangst, hast du das verstanden. Oroshimaru! Einiges kannst du von mir und auch Sasuke verlangen, aber mein größtes Geheimnis werde ich nicht preisgeben. Gerne Kämpfe ich gegen dich, wenn es sein muss auch jetzt sofort, aber ich falle auf keinem Fall in mein altes Ich zurück, hast du das verstanden. Die alte Sakura gibt es nicht mehr! Nie wieder.", sie erklärt dies lautstark uns sehr bestimmend. Keinesfalls ist sie schwach mit ihrer Blindheit.

„Ich nehme an, Kabuto bereite die Turnierhalle vor, lass die stärksten zu schauen. Und du meine kleine darfst dich noch stärken gehen, Sasuke kann dir noch mehr Ausrüstung verschaffen. In einer halben Stunde sehe ich dich dort. Sasuke dein Training fällt heute aus.", damit dreht sich Oroshimaru um und verlässt den Raum. Sakura dreht sich zu Sasuke, der ihr eine Hand reicht. Es gibt kein zurück. Ein Kampf gegen Oroshimaru.


	30. Der Kampf

**Kapitel 29 ~ Der Kampf**

Sasuke stattet sie mit zahlreichen Kunais, Shurikans und anderen Waffen aus. Hand in Hand kommen sie der Turnierhalle immer näher. Sasuke weiß nicht, wie Sakura nun kämpfen soll, schließlich sieht sie nichts. Dich sie hat gesagt, sie kann dennoch kämpfen, durch ihr Chakra. Zwei Ninjas öffnen die große Holztür. Sie lässt sich führen, versucht in der Zeit mit seinem Chakra die Halle zu erkunden, um sich einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Oroshimaru wird damit rechnen, dass sie sich auf ihr gehör verlässt, doch das wird sie nicht, sondern auf Sasukes Chakra. Kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch, hat sie eine Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut um sich Chakra von ihm zu leihen. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass sie einiges mehr Chakra als in sonst einem Kampf verbrauchen wird.

„Können wir beginnen?", fragt Oroshimaru mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Wegen mir.", antwortet sie ausgeglichen. Sasuke stellt sich auf ein Botest. Der Kampf kann beginnen. Erst einmal muss Sakura warten, das Chakra von Oroshimaru auf sich wirken lassen. Oroshimaru greift sofort an, erstmal nur mit leichten Waffen, Kunais und Shurikan. Geschickt weicht Sakura ihnen aus, den Kunais machen Geräusche auch ohne irgendetwas zu berühren, deshalb verbraucht sie so kein Chakra. Damit bringt sie ihn zum stauen, nun ist Sakura am zug. Mit Kunais so zu werfen wäre unsinnig und jedes würde Chakra verbrauchen, also en Jutsu, am besten erst einmal ein leichtes. Schnelle Fingerzeichen, die keiner erkennen kann folgen, nach ihren Überlegungen, ein Wirbelsturm aus Kirschblüten formt sich, breitet sich in der ganzen Halle aus. Die Sicht ist völlig weg, nichts außer rosa Kirchblüten ist zu sehen. In einigen Kirchblüten sind Kunais die nun auf Oroshimaru zurasen, denen er nicht ausweichen kann. Ihr Jutsu macht Oroshimaru blind, so wie sie, doch in Wirklichkeit sie sie nun mehr als er.

„Kleine Göre, dass wirst du büssen. Aber wenn du lieber in Kirchblüten kämpfst bitte." Er wirft einige Kunais in alle Richtungen, doch Sakura kann ausweichen. Die Kirchblüten helfen ihr die Kunais besser zu hören und verschafft ihr einen Vorteil gegen ihn, da er sie nicht mehr sehen kann. Jetzt schickt sie ihm ein paar Blumenranken, die ihn an die Stelle fesseln, zerschneiden lassen sie sich nicht. „Du bist nicht schlecht, obwohl du mich nicht sehen kannst.", gibt er ehrlich zu, versucht sie allerdings damit ab zu lenken oder besser zum sprechen, damit er weiß in welche Richtung er zielen muss. Sakura hingegen hat ihn längst durchschaut und lässt sich auf einer Ranke stehend durch die Halle tragen. Wieder erwischen ihn ein paar Kunais, aus einer Richtung, als würde sie ihn genau sehen, er schiebt es den Kirchblüten zu, also müssen diese weg. Ein Windjutsu weht die Kirchblüten durch die Halle, allerdings bringt ihn das nicht die erwünschte Sicht.

Sie setzt zum nächsten Jutsu an, die Kirchblüten werden zu Kunais, schnell zerstechen diese Oroshimaru, mit einem starken Jutsu muss er sich schützen, nun sind die Kirchblüten verschwunden. „Wie kannst du mich sehen, du hast gezielt, denn die Kunais trafen mich genau. Waren es die Kirchblüten?" „Nein, die haben dir nur deine Sicht versperrt. Sie helfen mir nicht." „Deine Augen sind noch immer trüb, du kannst mich nicht sehen, aber dennoch siehst du mich an, auch wenn ich nicht mit dir spreche. Das ist unmöglich." „Habe ich am Anfang auch gedacht, doch was bis dahin nicht möglich ist, macht man möglich, Oroshimaru. Ich werde dich nun besiegen. Jutsu des Nadelregens!" Tausende Kirchblütenblätter, spitz wie Nadeln, fliegen auf Oroshimaru zu, doch das ist nicht alles, unbemerkt hat sie eine Ranke um Oroshimarus Beine gewickelt, er kann nicht weg. Wieder muss er ein Jutsu mit viel Chakra Gebrauch anwenden um sich zu schützen. Nun macht er ein Jutsu, dass den Boden beeben lässt, sie fällt ihre Orientierung verschwimmt, sie sieht das Chakrabild ganz verzerrt. Sie kann nicht sagen wo sie gerade ist und wo Oroshimaru, das ist schlecht sie muss vom Boden weg. Sie führt Fingerzeichen aus, die einen Boden aus Kirchblättern unter ihr bildet und fliegen lässt, nun sieht sie Oroshimaru.

„Du bist wirklich nicht schlecht." Ein Kunai kommt auf sie zu, mit der bloßen Hand fängt sie es ab und wirft es zurück. „So etwas kann eine Blinde nicht, du musst noch etwas sehen können." „Ich gebe zu ich sehe etwas, aber nicht so wie ihr alle, sonder durch mein Gehör.", damit hat sie ein wenig gelogen, denn eigentlich ist es ja ihr Chakra, und nur teilweise ihr Gehör. „Alles macht Geräusche." Auf ihn fliegen Kirchblüten zu, die wenn sie etwas berühren explodieren. „Du bewegst dich zu viel, deshalb weiß ich in welche Richtung ich werfen muss. „Wer hat dich ausgebildet." „Jeder, ich habe alle Techniken, die man erlernen kann erlernt, habe bei jedem Unterricht genommen und meine Sinne verfeinert, dann habe ich die Kirchblüten zu meiner Hauptwaffe gemacht, aber wenn sie dir nicht gefallen…" Wieder macht sie unerkennbare Fingerzeichen, das Resultat ist ein riesiges Feuer. Oroshimaru beschwört eine seiner Schlangen herauf. Sakura kann dasselbe Jutsu, würde ihr aber nicht wirklich viel bringen, denn sie verbraucht dafür zu viel Chakra.

Sie entscheidet sich gegen die Ausführung desselben Jutsu, stattdessen lässt sie ein Holzstück durch das Herz der Schlange stoßen. Sie hat ihr Chakra fast verbraucht, deshalb nimmt sie sich nun Sasukes, mit jedem weiteren Jutsu merkt auch er wie er an Kraft verliert. Doch auch Oroshimaru hat kein Chakra mehr, für ein einziges Jutsu hat er noch. Sakura dagegen noch ein wenig mehr. „Woher hast du so viel Chakra, dass kann einfach nicht sein.", beschwert er sich. „Alles Training.", damit hat sie Recht, würde sie nicht über die Hälfte ihres Chakras brauchen um zu sehen, hätte sie noch genug übrig, so leiht sie sich halt etwas. Ein letztes Jutsu von Sakura erledigt ihn, sie hat ein Medic Jutsu angewendet, womit sie vorläufig seinen Kreislauf zusammen brechen lässt.


	31. Aufbruch zu einer Mission

**Kapitel 30 ~ Aufbruch zu einer Mission**

Oroshimaru wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht, dort behandelt ihn Kabuto. Sakura lässt sich auf den Boden fallen, schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr gekämpft, während sie blind war. Sasuke geht zu ihr. „Du warst super, meine Süße. Lass uns jetzt gehen." „Gerne.", antwortet sie müde und lässt sich von Sasuke zurück tragen. Sie schließt ihre Augen, dabei trennt sie die Verbindung zu Sasukes Chakra. Schnell schläft sie auf seinen starken Armen ein. Behutsam legt er sie aufs Bett, löscht das Licht und legt sich selbst zu ihr. Am nächsten Morgen ist Sakura als erste wach, erst traut sie sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch dann riskiert sie es, wird aber enttäuscht. Sie muss noch weiter damit leben, nichts sehen zu können. Der zeit ist auch Sasuke aufgewacht und gibt ihren einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen, Süße.", lässt er müde von sich hören. „Guten Morgen, Schatz.", gibt sie wieder. Sie legt die Decke zur Seite und steht auf. Kurze Zeit später hört man das Wasser in der Dusche. Sasuke dreht sich um und döst noch ein wenig.

Gegen Mittag werden die beiden zu Oroshimaru befohlen, er hat eine Mission für die beiden. „Wie ich sehe haben sich deine Augen noch nicht erholt, so ein Pech aber auch. … Ich habe eine Mission für euch. Karin und Kabuto werden euch begleiten. Macht euch bereit, die beiden wissen bescheid.", befiehlt er und lässt die beiden vor die Tür setzen. Sie schlendern zurück auf ihr Zimmer, packen ihre Sachen und machen sich auf den Weg. Ungeduldig warten Karin und Kabuto auf die Zwei. „Schön dass ihr auch endlich eintrefft, also ein Team von Konoha macht die Gegend unsicher. Ihr dürft sie erledigen.", erklärt Kabuto schnell.

Schnellen Schrittes machen sie sich auf den Weg, Sakura hat einige Probleme sich zurecht zu finden, am Abend wird ein Lager aufgeschlagen, allerdings müssen sie weiter, als es anfängt zu regnen.

„Was ist los mit dir, du lässt dich ja richtig mitziehen?", stellt Sasuke die Frau an seiner Hand zur Rede. „Ich kann nichts sehen, wenn es regnet, es verschwimmt alles.", erklärt sie so leise, dass nur er es hören kann. Er bleibt daraufhin stehen und nimmt sie Hockepack, weil es so schnell geht. „Kann unsere kleine etwa nicht mehr?", sagt Kabuto gehässig, wobei Karin mit einem Blick bestätigt, dass sie das auch fragen wollte. „Das geht euch nichts an. Jetzt lauft weiter.", antwortet Sasuke gleichgültig und läuft noch schneller, sodass die anderen fast nicht mehr hinterher kommen.

Nach einer Stunde haben sie eine kleine Höhle gefunden. Kabuto muss noch Feuerholz sammeln, während Karin versucht eine Wäscheleine für die nassen Sachen zu basteln. Sasuke hat Sakura an einer Wand abgesetzt und packt eine Decke aus. Als Kabuto mit Feuerholz wieder kommt, zündet es Sasuke mit einen seiner Feuerbälle an. Alle ziehen sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und wickeln sich in die Decken ein. Karins Sachen sind als erstes trocken, daher fängt sie an mit kochen, nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hat.

Am frühen Morgen reist die kleine Gruppe weiter. Sakura spürt, dass ihr Augenlicht bald wieder da sein müsste, doch noch kann sie nicht sehen. Ihre Augen sind immer noch trüb und emotionslos.

Das Team, bestehend aus Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino und Choji ist mit im Wald und spürt die Anwesendheit der anderen vier Ninjas, schnell machen sie sich Kampfbereit.

Als Sakura das Chakra ihrer ehemals besten Freundin spürt, könnte sie sich verfluchen. Sie hatte gehofft noch länger auf der Suche zu sein, damit sie nicht ihr halbes Chakra fürs sehen aufbrauchen muss. Dann spürt sie Shikamarus auffällige Chakra, wenn er gegen sie Kämpfen würde, hätte sie nicht nur große Probleme sondern eher keine Chance, denn auch wenn sie die Konturen von allem sehen kann, mit seinen Schattenjutsu kann er sie erwischen, denn Schatten kann sie in diesem Zustand nicht sehen. Dann spürt sie Asumas Windchakra, es ist ziemlich außergewöhnlich und selten in der Gegend. Schnell hat sie auch Choji ausfindig gemacht.

„Es ist Asumas Team, Ino, Shikamaru und Choji sind bei ihm.", sagt Sakura sofort zu ihrem Team, als sie alle erkannt hat. Dabei sind sie noch sehr weit von ihnen entfernt. Die andern wissen sofort bescheid und machen sich bereit. Eine viertel Stunde später treffen die beiden Teams auf einander. Bei Ino, sowie auch bei Sakura kommen gemischte Gefühle auf.


	32. Gespräch

**Kapitel 31 ~ Gespräch**

„Ihr steht auf Land, dessen unserem Herrn gehört.", beginnt Kabuto das Gespräch. „Welchem Herrn? Etwa Oroshimaru, der ist kein Herr, nur ein NukeNin und das schon sehr lange.", berichtigt der älteste der Gruppe. „Und wer soll dann ein Herr sein? Etwa euer verstorbener Vater? Der war noch nicht einmal im Stande das Dorf zu schützen.", kam es gehässig von ihm zurück. „Er war ein Anführer, lange Zeit hat er unser Dorf beschützt und die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen.", gibt der Sohn des ehemaligen Hokage zurück. „Sagt nicht ihr trauert ihm nach. Ach wie rührend.", versucht Kabuto ihn weiterhin zu provozieren. „Nicht mehr. Das Leben geht weiter. Oroshimaru ist uns dieses eine mal egal, aber Sakura nicht."

Noch immer hinter Sasuke stehend, versucht sich Sakura vor zu breiten. Ihre Augen hält sie fest geschlossen. Der Regen hatte noch nicht nach gelassen, deshalb hingen ihr viele Strähnen im Gesicht, diese verdeckten teilweise ihre Augen. Ihre rechte Hand hält ein Kunai umschlossen, so stark, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Ihre andere Hand war bereit ein weiteres zu ziehen. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle zu übergehen, nicht an all die Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Konoha zu denken.

Sasuke stand würdig wie immer vor dem Team aus Konoha. Seine schwarzen Augen, in denen auch Ino früher immer versank, waren kalt. So kalt das es Ino einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Seinen linken Arm liegt auf dem Katana. Einige Haarsträhnen schienen sich in seinen Wimpern verfangen zu haben, doch er versucht sie nicht zu lösen. Durch den Regen klebt seine Kleidung an seinem Körper. Seine nackte Brust war zu sehen, auf der immer und immer wieder der nächste Regentropfen aufprallt.

Kabuto richtet seine Brille, schaut seine Gegner genau an. Beobachtet jede kleinste Bewegung von ihnen. Er bewegt sich nicht, doch ein gehässiges Grinsen liegt auf seinen Lippen.

Sie stand ein wenig verdeckt hinter Kabuto, doch ist sie leicht zu erblicken. Ihre auffällige Kleidung und ihre Art ihre Gegner zu beobachten, ist nicht die herkömmlichste. Ohne ihre Augen zu bewegen folgt sie doch jede Kleinigkeit. Sie hat ein Kunai in der Hand, wie auch Sakura, doch hält sie es noch lange nicht so fest, wie Sakura es tat.

„Wir nehmen Sakura mit uns, zurück in ihr Heimatdorf.", sagt Ino, als sie sich endlich aus Sasukes Anblick befreien konnte. „Sie möchte aber nicht zurück in dieses schwache Dorf, das müsstet ihr doch gemerkt haben.", antwortet Kabuto, die anderen regten sich nicht irgendwelche Fragen oder sonstiges zu sagen. „Dann müssen wir sie zwingen.", meint Ino und will angreifen, doch Asuma hält sie mit einer Hand ab. „Noch nicht.", fügt er dazu. „Ihr könnt es versuchen, aber es hat keinen Zweck, dass müsste die Hokage persönlich schon gemerkt haben. Sie ist ein NukeNin, wie auch Sasuke und Oroshimaru. Wir haben sie nicht gezwungen, es war ihre freie Entscheidung.", versucht Kabuto klar zu machen, aber eigentlich war im klar, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde. „Sakura ist das wahr?", fragt Ino nach, dabei sammeln sich Tränen in ihren türkisenen Augen. „Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag, dass du gezwungen wurdest. Das war doch nicht deine freie Entscheidung!", hört man sie mit verzweifelter Stimme ihre ehemals beste Freundin anflehen.

Sakura trat aus Sasukes Schatten, ließ ihre Augen geschlossen und fing an ihr Lippen zu bewegen. Ganz leise, aber deutlich mit einem Unterton, der sagte das ist die Wahrheit, hört man sie sagen: „Das war meine eigene Entscheidung, niemand hat mich gezwungen. Ich habe Konoha verraten…", dann wurde sie lauter und sprach mit noch mehr Entschlossenheit: „…, als ich Sasuke im Wald nicht getötet, sondern gerettet habe. Ich habe in vergiftet, aber ihm dann das Gegenmittel gegeben, damit habe ich Konoha-Gakure verraten." „Das kann nicht wahr sein, wieso hast du das getan? WIESO?", schreit Ino die rosa haarige an. „Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben.", führte sie ihren Satz ruhiger fort. Sie ist durcheinander und völlig aufgewühlt. „Es ist aber wahr. Ich bereue es nicht. Auch wenn ich unbemerkt weiterhin im Dorf hätte Leben können. Es ist nicht Recht, ich folge den Regeln, auch wenn ich dafür NukeNin geworden bin. Ich verachte Konoha und ich will nie wieder dahin zurück. Hast du das endlich verstanden? Habt ihr das alle endlich verstanden?", sie antwortet ruhig und stellte die abschließende Frage etwas lauter.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Nur die Regentropfen, die auf die Landschaft und die dort stehenden Menschen fielen waren zu hören. Ino lief eine Träne über die Wange. Auch wenn Sakura ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, versprühte sie einen kalten unangenehmen Ausdruck. Ino blickt in ihr Gesicht, auf ihre Augen, die sie fest verschlossen hält.

„Öffne deine Augen, Sakura. Öffne sie! Schau mich an, schau mir in die Augen und sag alles noch einmal!", verlangt die blonde Ninja unsicher. Ino steht nur einen Meter von ihr, doch das weiß sie nicht genau, der Regen verschwemmt ihr Chakra Bild. „Öffne deine Augen!", verlangt sie nun wieder sicherer. Sakura will ihrer Bitte nicht nachgehen, doch irgendetwas in ihr sagt ihr, dass sie es tun sollte. 

Sie öffnet langsam ihre Lieder. Ino hat erwartet in einen sicheren oder unsicheren kalten Ausdruck in ihren türkisen Augen zu sehen, doch stattdessen blickte sie in Gefühlskalte trübe Augen, die aber dennoch ein gewisses Maß an Stärke besaßen, die die Entschlossenheit von davor widerspiegelten. Das alles kann Ino in ihren getrübten Augen sehen. Niemand hätte all das in ihren Augen sehen können, keiner.

Die andern reisen erschreckt ihre Augen auf, selbst der sonst so desinteressierte Shikamaru. Sie sahen in ein getrübtes Paar Augen, die nichts als Kälte für sie ausstrahlten. Aber irgendwie schien es dennoch, dass dieses Augenpaar sie ansah, dabei müsste sie eigentlich durch sie hindurch sehen.

Erneut setzte Sakura zum Sprechen an: „Ich bin freiwillig ein NukeNin geworden, ich verließ Konoha-Gakure, weil ich es verachte. Ich habe Konoha-Gakure vertraten, weil ich Sasuke nicht umgebracht habe, sonder in geheilt habe. Bist du nun zufrieden? Bist du das? Du kannst nichts in meinen Augen erkennen und ich kann deine nicht sehen, aber es scheint dir doch so, als würde ich dich anschauen, obwohl ich durch dich hindurch sehen müsste. Hab ich recht?", sie wird immer lauter und bestimmender. Ino nickte, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte und gab ein leises: „Ja.", von sich.

„Das reicht jetzt. Geht ihr freiwillig?", gibt Sasuke von sich. „Niemals! Auch du, wirst seit Jahren versucht nach Konoha zurück gebracht zu werden. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann müssen wir dich dieses Mal töten, vielleicht kommt Sakura dann freiwillig mit uns.", beantwort Shikamaru munter. „Niemals werde ich nach Konoha zurück gehen, ich habe mein Ziel noch nicht erreicht also werde ich mich nicht töten lassen.", antwortet der schwarzhaarige NukeNin.

„Dann ist das Gespräch wohl nun beendet.", meint Asuma, doch Ino fängt an etwas zu erzählen: „Sie kann nicht sehen, aber dennoch weiß sie wo wir sind. Sie kann uns ansehen, obwohl sie blind ist. Sie ist nicht für immer blind, sondern nur für einige Zeit, wie lange, dass ist immer unterschiedlich. Durch ihr Kekkei Genkai ist sie erblindet, durch das wird sie auch wieder sehen können Sie ist blind kann uns aber sehen.", flüstert Ino leise vor sich hin und lässt sich auf die knie sinken. „Wie meinst du das, Ino? Wie kann sie uns sehen, wenn sie doch blind ist?", fragt Shikamaru nach. „Ino! Sag es uns!", verlangt Asuma.

Kabuto und Karin wollen angreifen, doch Sakura hält die beiden zurück. „Lass sie es erklären, es hilft ihnen nicht viel weiter."

Der Regen hört auf und Ino kommt wieder zu sich. „Sie kann durch ihr unheimlich starkes Chakra alles sehen, nicht so wie wir, aber sie kann sehen. Alles in einer Farbe, sie sieht die Umrisse und ihr Gehör ist unheimlich gut. Durch die absolut perfekte Chakrakontrolle, die sie beherrscht kann sie fast alles mit ihrem Chakra machen. Jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick kann sie dadurch unsere Umrisse erkennen. Deshalb kommt es einem so vor, als würde sie einen durch die trüben Augen ansehen, weil sie es macht. Sie kann uns mit ihren trüben Augen anschauen. Sie ist stärker geworden, weil sie Sasuke liebte, sie hat ihre Techniken verfeinert, neue erlernt, fast mit jedem Ninja aus unserem Dorf trainiert, das den ganzen Tag lang. Auch während sie blind war, das ist nur ein kleines Hindernis für sie, nichts besonders. Sie hat das Kekkei Genkai durch Willenskraft und Entschlossenheit erhalten, um Sasuke zurück zu holen, doch das vergas sie schnell. Sie hat immer mehr Macht gewonnen, wurde stärker als die Hokage selbst und hat ihre Freundschaften nach und nach aufgegeben.

Bis zum Schluss habe ich versucht sie nicht zu verlieren, doch ich habe es nicht geschafft. Nur einer, einer hat sie nie aufgegeben, egal was sie ihm antat, ob sie ihn verprügelte ihn beschimpfte ihn wegschickte ihn ignorierte, Das alles war ihm egal, Naruto hat an sie geglaubt. Auch noch nachdem sie ihn tödlich verletzt hatte. Es war ihm egal, er glaubt noch immer an sie, gibt Sakura nicht auf, er hat vor allen Freunden, die sie mal hatte geschworen, dass er sie niemals egal was auch passieren mag nicht aufgeben wird. Deshalb nur deshalb hat sie noch immer einen Freund in Konoha-Gakure, der sie niemals aufgeben wird.", mit vielen Tränen erzählt sie die Geschichte. Shikamaru hat sich neben sie gesetzt und sie tröstend in den Arm genommen.

„Ist das wahr Sakura?", fragt Asuma ungläubig nach. „Ja, das ist wahr. Ich habe trainiert um Sasuke keine Last mehr zu sein, ich habe trainiert um ihn zurück zu holen, dann habe ich trainiert um einfach nur noch stärker zu werden, wurde stärker als Tsunade und habe gelernt meine Fähigkeiten, meine Sinne zu verfeiern. Ich habe nach und nach meine Freunde aufgegeben. Ino hat es lange versucht, doch ich habe sie abblitzen lassen. Bei Naruto war das allerdings nicht so leicht, ich habe ihn verprügelt, ihn beschimpft, ihn Tagelang an einen Baum gebunden und nach meiner letzten Mission sogar tödlich verletzt, ich bereue es nicht. Ich war die jenige, die Naruto verletzt hat und das über Jahre.", wiederholt Sakura, damit bestätigt sie alles was Ino gesagt hatte.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!", schreit Choji und setzt schon sein Taijutsu ein. Er als reisen Kugel kommt auf Sakura zu, doch sie springt kurz bevor, er sie erreichen konnte einfach über ihn hinweg und hält Ino das Katana von Sasuke an die Kehle.


	33. Kampf, der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer?

**Kapitel 32 ~ Der Kampf, letzter Hoffnungsschimmer?**

Sie sprang über ihn hinweg, wirft das Kunai während sie springt nach ihm und schnappt sich während der Landung Sasukes Katana und hält es der blonden Schönheit an die Kehle.

Die Augen der Blonden schreien vor Angst. Doch sie bringt kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Mit einem kleinen Chakrawind stößt die kalte Konoishi Shikamaru zur Seite. Dann zieht sie weitere Kunais und wirft eins nach Shikamaru und noch ein, darauf folgen noch mehrere, damit ist er an einem Baum gefesselt. Dann nimmt sie sich Asuma vor, der gerade angreifen will. Er ist allerdings nicht mit ein paar Kunais zu fixieren. Sakura macht ein paar schnelle Fingerzeichen, mit der freien Hand, ein Wirbelwind, bestehend aus Kirchblüten, die so spitz wie eine Nadel sind bildet sich um Asuma. Ein weiteres Fingerzeichen lässt den Wirbelwind aus Kirschblüten sich fester um Asuma legen, bis sich die Kirschblüten nach und nach in den Körper von Asuma bohren und dort ein lähmendes Gift freisetzen. Choji hat sich in der Zeit wieder aufgerappelt und versucht es erneut, doch Sakura sammelt Chakra in ihrer Hand und lässt ihn daran abprallen, bei der Berührung leitet sie ihr Chakra in seinen Körper und setzt so das Chakra von Choji außer Kraft, ein kräftiger Schlag folgt von ihr und lässt ihn gegen den nächsten Baum prallen, der dabei durchbricht und so Choji unter sich begräbt.

„Nun zu dir, Blondi.", sagt sie und spürt deren Angst immer deutlicher. „Es wird Zeit, dass du mich endgültig aufgibst, ich werde dich nicht umbringen, denn ich brauch dich noch für etwas anderes. Allerdings werde ich dich auch nicht verschonen, so viel Wert bist du mir nicht. Es wäre besser für dich gewesen, wenn du mich auf gegeben hättest, als ich mich von dir löste. „, flüstert sie rosa haarige Schönheit ihr gezielt ins Ohr. Der leichte Wind trägt ihre Worte schnell hinfort. „Richte Tsunade etwas von mir aus. Sie soll mich auf die Liste der NukeNins setzen. Auf die S-Rang Liste. Wegen mir, kann sie mich jagen, mir so viele Anbus, Special-JoNins, Jagd-Anbus und andere Ninjas schicken, wenn ich ihr nichts zu sagen habe, dann werde ich ihr nur die Leichen zurück schicken. Hast du das verstanden?", ihre Stimme wurde etwas lauter, damit Ino auch wirklich jedes Wort verstehen kann. „Ja, habe ich.", gab sie leise als Antwort daraufhin zurück. „Nun habe ich noch eine Nachricht an Naruto für dich. Richte ihm aus, dass er seinen Schwur besser brechen sollte, denn ich mache bei ihm keine Ausnahme. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, ich dulde keinen Ninja aus Konoha. Behalt dir das, sonst werde ich dich beim nächsten Treffen umbringen.", sagt Sakura und lässt das Katana an ihrer Kehle vorbeiziehen, sodass die blasse Haut der blonden aufplatzt und das warme Blut ihren Hals herunter fließt, reflexartig legt sie ihre Hand drauf. Dann bekommt sie einen starken Tritt von Sakura und landet am nächst gelegenem Baum.

„Hör sofort auf damit.", hört man eine bekannte Stimme schrien, die des aufgeweckten blonden Ninja, Naruto. Er kommt aus der Luft auf Sakura zu, doch Sakura hatte ihn schon lange vorher bemerkt. Sein auffälliges Chakra durch das Chakra des Kyuubis bemerkt sie in schon aus weiter Entfernung. Sie fängt ihn mit einer Faust voller Chakra ab, damit landet auch er im nächsten Baum, doch ihre blinden Augen blieben an Ino hängen. „Schön dass du auch endlich kommst.", meinte sie und formte wieder ein paar Fingerzeichen, die die ganze Umgebung in Nebel legt. „Lass das Sakura, ich will nicht kämpfen, ich weiß dass du stärker bist als ich. Komm wieder mit nach Konoha. Das ist deine Heimat." „Meine Heimat ist in Oto-Gakure, niemals in Konoha-Gakure." Im Nebel band sie Ino an einen Baum und fügt ihr weitere Schnittwunden zu, doch diese gibt vor lauter Angst keinen Laut von sich. Naruto sieht überhaupt nichts, Sakura ist bewusst, dass er sich nur auf seine Augen verlässt und deshalb so gut wie keine Chance hat, jemanden zu finden.

„Sakura, wir wollen nun unseren versprochenen Spaß.", nörgelt Kabuto rum. „Den bekommst sofort, such dir einen aus." „Dann nehme ich Naruto." „Karin?", fragte sie, als Aufforderung sich auch einen auszusuchen. „Den merkwürdigen Jungen mit dem Taijutsu.", gab sie gelangweilt zurück. Sasuke fragte sie nicht, denn er muss Shikamaru nehmen, da sie keine Chance gegen ihn hat, doch auf einmal verschwindet der Nebel und alle fünf stehen vor ihr. Direkt geht Shikamaru auf sie los und Asuma schnappt sich Sasuke, da er sich gegen das Gift zu wehr setzen konnte. Ino folgt Shikamaru, nachdem dieser sie losgebunden hatte. Choji nimmt sich Karin an und Naruto Kabuto.

Sakura bekommt durch ihr Chakra die anderen Kämpfe zum Teil mit, sie ist mit Ausweichen beschäftig, sich möglichst lang in der Luft zu halten und so wenig wie möglich den Boden zu berühren. Karin ist als erste Fertig mit ihrem Gegner, da Sakura beste Vorarbeit geleistet hatte. Choji konnte sein Chakra nicht einsetzten, weshalb er sich nicht richtig gegen Karin wehren konnte. Nach vielen harten Schlägen, verlässt ihn sein bewusst sein.

Kabuto hat ein wenig härter mit seinem Gegner zu Kämpfen, denn Naruto will Sakura zurück holen, davon bezieht er eine unheimliche Kraft. Das Rasengan bohrt sich in Kabutos Körper, doch dieser stellt sich sofort wieder her. Kabuto dagegen verletzt Narutos inneren Organe, aber auch er heilt sich schnell wieder, auch wenn ich so schnell wie Kabuto. Naruto hat zahlreiche Schrammen und aus seinem Mundwinkel läuft Blut.

Sakura hat sehr mit Shikamaru zu kämpfen, sie springt durch die Gegend, doch dann erwischt er sie mit dem Schattenjutsu. Er hält sie mit seinem Schatten fest, sie kann sich nicht befreien. Eigentlich kann sich kein Gegner bewegen, wenn Shikamaru sie mit dem Jutsu gefangen hat, doch Sakura ist da anders, sie kann sich noch bewegen. Mit aller Kraft versucht sie sich zu befreien, doch es gelingt ihr nicht.

Sasuke bemerkt Sakuras harten Kampf gegen Shikamaru. Er selbst spielt nur mit Asuma. Asuma ist nicht so schnell wie sonst, da er noch immer Gift in seinem Körper hat. Da kommt Karin dazu. „Ich übernehme wenn du's erlaubst.", sagte sie schnell und Sasuke rennt zu Sakura. Nun hat Shikamaru zwei Gegner, zwei der stärksten die es gibt. „Lass sie los, Shikamaru. Glaub mir, es ist besser so?" Shikamaru zögert, muss überlegen, da unterbricht ihn Sasukes Stimme wieder. „Keiner kann Sakura zurück zerren, sie ist freiwillig hier und will nicht zurück." „Das glaube ich nicht, auch nicht nachdem sie uns allen gedroht hat. Sie bindet immer etwas an Konoha, genauso wie dich." „Mich bindet nichts an Konoha. Ich bin ein freier Ninja." Shikamaru starrt in die kalte Miene von Sasuke. Irgendetwas ist anders an dem Blick als vor dem Kampf. Langsam begreift er es, es ist die Besorgnis um Sakura. „Du liebst sie. Das ist das, was dich an Konoha bindet. Die Liebe zu ihr. Sie hat dich all die vergangenen Jahren an Konoha-Gakure gebunden und das ist noch immer so." „Sakura ist nicht mehr in Konoha. Schon vergessen, sie ist ein NukeNin genau wie ich es einer bin, mein Bruder und Oroshimaru. Wir alle sind NukeNins der S-Rang Liste."

Ino versucht verzweifelt in den Geist von Sakura ein zu dringen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. „Vergiss es, dass klappt schon seit unseren ersten ChuNin Prüfung nicht mehr." „Sakura bitte komm zurück." „Niemals. Ich gehöre an Sasukes Seite." „Das weiß ich, Sasuke hat schon immer dir gehört. Ihr seid unzertrennlich geworden, aber du gehörst nicht nach Oto-Gakure., wenn vielleicht auch an Sasukes Seite, aber nicht nach Oto-Gakure!" ein letzter Versuch von Ino, aber wieder nur blickt sie in die trüben kalten Augen von Sakura.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Kabuto, den blonden Chaos Ninja an einen Baum gefesselt und erledigt mit einem einfachen Schlag Ino. Auch Karin hört auf zu spielen und erledigt Asuma.

Sakura befreit sich von Shikamarus Jutsu, da dieser zu sehr von Sasuke abgelenkt ist. Nun macht sie wieder ein paar Fingerzeichen und legt Shikamaru ein Seil aus Blättern um. „Hör mir zu! Ich sage es ein letztes Mal: Ich werde nicht zurück kehren. Niemals!", spricht sie laut und zieht an dem Blätter Seil, das sich tief in das Fleisch von Shikamaru bohrt. Dann legt sie auf alle vier Ninjas aus Konoha ein Schlafjutsu.


	34. Gespräch mit dem Kyuubi

**Kapitel 33 ~ Gespräch mit dem Kyuubi**

Mit schnellem Schritten machen sie sich auf nach Konoha-Gakure, doch als sie sich einige Meter entfernt haben, steht Naruto auf und sagt: „Sakura, Sakura bitte..!", dann fällt er von Schlafjutsu zu sehr benommen hin. „Nein, Naruto Uzumaki, niemals! Gib endlich ruhe. Du hast nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, mich wieder zurück zu bringen. Ich bin enttäuscht, von so einem leichten Schlafjutsu lässt du dich besiegen, so müde wie du da liegst. Was ist aus dem Jungen geworden, der egal was passiert ist immer wieder aufgestanden ist. Der seine ganze Kraft zusammen genommen hat um einen Freund zu beschützen. Du bist schwach geworden, Naruto, das hab ich nicht von dir erwartet." Sie legt eine kurze Pause ein, setzt aber fort: „ Ich denke das Training mit Jiraiya sollte dich stärker machen. Davon merk ich nichts. Was hast du die letzten Jahre vor deiner Rückkehr gemacht? Du wolltest trainieren, davon merke ich nichts. … Egal wie ich mich früher angestrengt habe, egal wie hart und viel ich trainiert habe… alles was ich getan habe um stärker zu werden als du oder Sasuke, nicht mehr hinter euch beiden zu stehen, mich aktiv am Kampf zu beteiligen. Nichts hat was gebracht. Immer warst du stärker, hast dich nicht überbieten lassen. Weiter trainiert bis du umgefallen bist, nur damit dich Sasuke nicht übertrifft, ihn als Freund zu gewinnen. Einen Freund den du nie hattest, der dich versteht. … Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder. Das einzige was mich immer n och dran erinnert, das du nicht aufgibst deine Freunde zu behalten, auch wenn es schon aussichtslos ist." „Sakura… geh nicht…bitte!", hört man den blonden Ninja müde sagen. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, er muss seine Augen schließen und sich dem Jutsu fügen.

„Lass und endlich gehen Sakura. Oroshimaru wartet auf unseren Bericht.", meldet sich Sasuke und greift nach ihrer Hand. Sie drehen sich weg, doch dann spürt Sasuke eine Starke Aktivität von Narutos Chakra und sie bleiben stehen. Schnell aktiviert er sein Sharingan und schaut damit in Narutos Geist. Vor ihm steht der Kyuubi, der den Käfig fast vollständig geöffnet hat. Naruto liegt auf dem Boden vor ihm und hört den Kyuubi sprechen, er soll ihn endlich befreien, als Dank dafür würde er helfen seine Freunde zurück nach Konoha zu bringen. Still schaut der Uchiha Erbe zu. Langsam erhebt sich der Besitzer des Körpers in seinem Geist. Sein Gesicht ist voller Blut. „Ich brauche nur einen Teil deiner Kraft, ich brauche deine Kraft um stärker zu werden, ich brauche dich um ein großartiger Hokage zu werden, so wie mein Vater es war. Ich will dich nicht freilassen, nicht bevor ich das alles erreicht habe und jetzt bitte gib mir einen Teil deiner Kraft.", spricht er zu dem Fuchs und hat Sasuke dabei nicht bemerkt. „Wieso sollte ich dir meine Kraft leihen, wenn ich nichts davon habe? Ich möchte endlich wieder frei sein, aber du willst mich dazu gebrauchen um einer der besten Hokage zu werden. Was hab ich davon, ich bleibe doch weiterhin in dir eingesperrt.", antwortet der Fuchs und schaut zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der einige Meter hinter dem blonden Chaos jungen steht. „Ich kann dich nicht freilassen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Die Kette der Hokage die ich trage verhindert es.", versucht sich Naruto heraus zu reden.

„Die kannst jeder Zeit ablegen, wenn du es willst, aber sieht doch, wer sich hierher geschlichen hat.", gibt der neunschwänzige zurück. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe dreht sich Naruto um und seien Augen weiten sich, als es den Uchiha sieht. Sein Sharingan leuchtet gefährlich. „Sa…su…ke.", bringt er ungläubig hervor. „Du wolltest doch gehen." „Nicht bevor ich nicht weiß was du mit dem Kyuubi vorhast." Gibt der gelangweilt zurück.

„Wie ich sehe wirst du deinem Bruder immer ähnlicher. NukeNin, gerissen, klug, und dein Sharingan sehr gut ausgebildet. Hervorragend, so etwas ohne einen Lehrer zu schaffen. Selbst dein Bruder könnte mich hier drinnen nicht sehen." „Dein Gelaber interessiert mich nicht. Aber wenn ich Naruto hier drinnen umbringe, töte ich nur seinen Geist und damit bleibst du für immer in ihm eingeschlossen." „ Sehr clever, aber das würde ich nie zulassen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Damit war das reden für Sasuke es mal beendet. Er zieht sein Katana, macht ein paar Fingerzeichen und ist von seinem Chidori umgeben. Sofort steht Naruto in Kampfstellung, doch wie soll er Sasuke besiegen? Einen kleinen Augenblick passt Naruto nicht richtig auf und Sasuke erwischt ihn mit seinem Chidori. „ahrr…", gibt der Getroffne von sich und steht wieder auf und wieder trifft Sasuke ihn. Auf einmal wird er aus dem Geist geworfen, das Chakra des Kyuubis hat sich Narutos Körper zur Marionette gemacht, sofort bilden sich vier Schwänze. Von der Wucht des Chakras fällt Sasukes Körper zu Boden, bevor sein Geist wieder darin ist.

Eine Welle von Chakra kommt auf die vier Ninjas zu und wirft sie durch die Gegend. Saskura schlägt hart gegen einen Felsen, während Sasuke Meter weit durch den Wald fliegt bis zu einer hohen Felsenwand. Dort schlägt er hart auf und fällt von einer großen Höhe zu Boden. Karin fliegt bis zu einem riesigem Dornenbusch, dort holt sie sich viele tiefe einschnitte. Kabuto fällt den Abhang runter in den Fluss.

Aus Schreck schließt Sakura ihre Augen und wartet einen Moment bis der Schmerz nachlässt. Aus Ruthene öffnet sie ihre Augen und sieht ein verschwommenes Farbenbild. Wenn das Bild noch nicht Scharf ist schaut sie sich suchend nach Sasuke um, ihre Augen schmerzen, schnell schließt sie ihre Augen noch einmal, wartet einen Moment ab und öffnet sie wieder. Diesmal ist das Bild schon wieder klarer, sie kann Naruto schon erkennen. Sie schaut neben sich und sieht Karin, die versucht aus dem Dornenbusch zu klettern. Noch einmal schließt sie ihre Augen, versucht Sasukes Chakra zu finden, doch da wird sie wieder von einer Welle aus Chakra durch die Luft geschleudert, sie landet wie Sasuke an der Felswand, kann sich aber Rechtzeitig an einem Felsvorsprung festhalten.

Sasuke kommt wieder zu Bewusst sein und holt Sakura runter, in diesem Moment öffnet sie ihre Augen und sieht in seine tief schwarzen. Erschrocken, überglücklich und überrascht vergisst der schwarzhaarige die Geschehnisse um sich herum fast. Sakura und er kommen am Boden an und sie legt ihre Hand auf seine, diese das Katana umschließt.


	35. Altes Ich

**Kapitel 34 ~ Altes Ich?**

Sakuras Sicht wird immer besser, sie kann Naruto im Fuchsgewand nicht genau erkennen aber, dass dieser vier Schwänze hat schon. Sofort kommen Erinnerungen von Kämpfen wieder, als Naruto noch stärker war als sie. Kämpfen, die für Sasuke bestritten wurden. Viel Leid für nichts und wieder nichts, doch jetzt stand sie direkt neben Sasuke. War bereit zusammen mit ihm gegen den an zu kämpfen, der Jahre versucht hat Sasuke zurück zu holen. Ihr Herz setzt aus, verbreitet Schmerzen in ihrem ganzen Körper. Sollte sie wirklich gegen denjenigen kämpfen, der versucht hat Jahre lang sein Versprechen ein zu lösen. Konnte sie das?

Gedanken Sakura:

Kann ich das? Es schmerzt in meiner Brust, soll das heißen, ich sollte es nicht tun? Bin ich dafür bereit? Oder bin ich mal wieder nur schwach. Ich hab doch alles was ich wollte. Sasuke, den ich liebe, ich lebe sogar bei ihm, aber wieso bin ich dann nicht vollkommen glücklich. Was ist es? Was fehlt zu meinem Glück? Ich versteh das ganze nicht!

Wenn ich Naruto so sehe, sehe ich all die Kämpfe, die er für mich bestritten habe vor mir. So oft wurde er verletzt, wegen mir, weil ich zu schwach war. Nun bin ich stark, doch er kämpft immer noch für mich. Er hat Schmerzen, das Fuchsgewand verlangt so viel von ihm. Ich kann das nicht sehen. Ich will das nicht mit ansehen, dass hat er nicht verdient. Wieso bin ich so grausam geworden, was ist mit mir geschehen? Ich hasse mich. Ich kann nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, so ist er viel stärker als ich. Sein Leid zu sehen raubt mir den Verstand.

Gedanken Sakura ende

Geschockt, starr vor Angst, die Augen weit aufgerissen lässt Sakura sich auf die Knie fallen. Wie von selbst lässt ihre Hand das Katana von Sasuke los. Tränen laufen ihre Wange runter, sie verfällt zurück in ihr altes ich, während sie stumm den Kampf zwischen Naruto und Kabuto beobachtet.

Sasuke ist erstaunt, zeit dem er Sakura wieder gesehen hatte, war sie Gefühllos so wie er und mordet wenn es sein muss. Doch jetzt weinte sie, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hat. Er war nicht sicher, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

In der Zeit gab Kabuto noch lange nicht auf, allerdings kann sich sein Körper nicht so schnell regenerieren, als Naruto ihn mit dem brennenden Chakra verletzt. Nun versuchte auch Karin sich am Kampf zu beteiligen. Aber mit Nahkampftechniken kommen sie nicht weiter. Naruto ist im Fuchsgewand einfach zu stark. Sasuke ist bereit ein zu greifen, doch ohne Sakura hat er keine Chance.

„Sakura, komm zurück. Du musst mir beim Kampf gegen Naruto helfen.", spricht er sie an, erreicht jedoch nichts. Er beginnt sie leicht zu schütteln. Nur langsam kommt sie wieder zu sich. „Was ist los Sakura? Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", wiederholt er, da sie vorher nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht…, ob ich das kann.", antwortet sie darauf mit zitternder Stimme. „Sakura, das ist Naruto, vorhin sagtest du bringst ihn um, wenn er dich nicht aufgibt. Was ist los?", kommt es von Sasuke mit leichter Enttäuschung. „Ich kann das nicht.", gibt sie eingeschüchtert wieder. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Sakura, ich dachte du würdest nicht mehr in dein altes Ich verfallen. Ich dachte du wärst jetzt stark genug um keine Last für mich zu sein." Diese Worte schmerzen Sakura, doch kann sie sich nicht aus ihrem Ich befreien, das sie so sehr hasst. Kalt und als wäre sie eine Verräterin schaut Sasuke sie an und wendet sich schließlich von ihr ab.

„Naruto! Ich bin dein Gegner. Wie ich sehe benötigst du noch immer die Kraft des Neunschwänzigen um eine Chance gegen mich zu haben. Allerdings wenn du Sakura haben willst, dann kannst du sie gern mitnehmen. Sie ist so grade in ihr altes Ich verfallen und nützt mir nichts mehr. Schon bevor ich das Dorf verlassen habe, sagte ich hier das ich niemanden brauchen kann der zu schwach ist. Ich habe mich getäuscht sie ist noch immer zu schwach wenn es um Freunde geht. Nimm sie mit, sie interessiert mich nicht mehr.", gibt er mit kalter Stimme Naruto zu hören. Einen Moment scheint es ihn zu beruhigen und der vierte Schwanz sich zurück zu bilden, doch dann steht Sakura neben Sasuke, mit ihrem kalten gefühllosen Blick. Sie hatte alles gehört und sich aus ihrem Ich befreit.

„Nein, du wirst mich nicht mitnehmen, lieber verliere ich gegen dich. Ich bin nicht schwach! Niemals wieder!", schreit sie Naruto entgegen. „Na endlich bist du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen.", gibt Sasuke zu hören und nimmt sein Katana wieder zur Hand. „Bereit?" „Ja."


	36. Konoha Ninjas

**Kapitel 35 ~ Konoha Ninjas**

Die beiden umgibt ein Chidori und dazu ein Wirbelsturm aus Kirschblüten. Einige der Blüten verlängern das Katana. Die beiden stellen sich Naruto. Dieser kommt sofort auf sie zu und versucht die Wand aus Kirschblüten zu zerbrechen. Schnell bricht diese Wand ein, doch bevor er die zwei NukeNins erwischen kann springen sie zur Seite.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji und Asuma erwachen langsam, sehen den Kampf von den drei stärksten anwesenden Ninjas. „Nein nicht! Sakura verschwinde. Er wird dich umbringen!", schreit Ino der rosahaarigen entgegen. Sie will aufspringen, sich schützend vor Sakura stellen, doch Shikamaru hält sie fest. „Nicht, es hat keinen Zweck.", gibt er ihr als Erklärung. „Aber ich muss ihr doch helfen." Sie sieht nur ein Kopfschütteln von allen. „Ihr könnt sie doch nicht einfach so aufgeben, sie ist auch eure Freundin. Bitte!" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Ihr dürft sie noch nicht aufgeben.", verzweifelt vergräbt sie ihr Gesicht an Shikamarus Brust. „Versteh endlich, sie ist ein NukeNin, Sakura Haruno steht nun auf der S-Rang Liste der Anbu Einheit.", versucht Shikamaru es ihr begreiflich zu machen. „Ihr zwei geht nach Konoha zurück, wir brauchen Yamamoto hier.", sagt Asuma zu den Zwei, damit will er, dass Ino dieser Anblick erspart bleibt. Shikamaru nickt und nimmt Ino an die Hand und läuft mit ihr los in Richtung Konoha-Gakure.

„Nicht schlecht für einen GeNin.", sagt Karin zu Kabuto, die sich aus der Gefahrenzone verzogen haben und den Kampf beobachten. „Du musst zugeben, er hat einen kleinen Vorteil.", antwortet der weiß haarige junge Mann mit der Brille ihr. „Da könntest du Recht haben.", gibt sie lachend zurück. „In dieser Gestalt hatte Oroshimaru vor zwei Jahren schon keine Chance mehr. Ich denke, dass er noch stärker geworden ist. Die zwei haben so gut wie keine Chance.", macht er der Konoishi neben sich verständlich. „Endlich mal ein aufregender Kampf. Vielleicht bekommen wir dann endlich mal Sakuras Macht gezeigt.", zeigt sie sich interessiert. „Das wäre mir sehr Recht.", hört man ihn gehässig sagen.

„Glauben Sie, die beiden schaffen es Naruto auch in dieser Gestalt zu besiegen?" „Das ist unwahrscheinlich, Choji. Naruto ist sehr stark. Sakura wird ihre Grenze erreichen, wenn Naruto noch lange nicht fertig mit ihr ist.", antwortet Asuma ihm.

Sakura und Sasuke kämpfen hart gegen Naruto, der sie oft trieft und schmerzhafte Wunden hinterlässt. Selbst Sakura kann diese Wunden nicht richtig heilen, sein Chakra hinterlässt einen bleibenden Schmerz. „Pass auf Sasuke. Ahr…" Schmerzhaft umklammert sie ihren rechten Arm. „Sakura.", gibt er erschreckt von sich, als sie sich vor ihn wirft. „Es ist nichts. Wir dürfen uns nicht von seinem Chakra verletzen lassen.", erklärt sie ihm und heilt dabei ihre Wunde. Auch wenn nichts mehr davon zu sehen ist, bliebt der Schmerz. „Ich verstehe. Wir benötigen einen größeren Abstand.", daraufhin nickt sie und die beiden weichen der nächsten Attacke aus.

„Asuma, was geht hier vor?", erklingt die besorgte Stimme von Kurenai. „Ein Kampf zwischen Naruto und den zwei NukeNins Sakura und Sasuke.", antwortet er. „Das sehe ich." „Wie kommt ihr hierher?", stellt er sie zur Rede, als er auch die anderen erblickt. Im Schlepptau hat sie die schüchterne Hyuuga Erbin Hinata, den Insekten Jungen Shino und Kiba mit seinem Hund Akamaru. „Das Chakra des neunschwänzigen spürt man Kilometer weit. Wir kommen gerade von Suna-Gakure.", beantwortet sie die gestellte Frage.

Hinata erblickt erschreckt zu Naruto. Ihre Augen weiten sich vor Angst um ihn. Zum ersten Mal sieht sie, wovor die Dorfbewohner immer Angst hatten.

Shino schaut sich den Kampf aus sicherer Entfernung an, schickt aber ein paar Insekten los um genauere Details zu erfahren.

Akamaru zittert vor Angst, weshalb Kiba sich von dem Schauplatz lieber entfernt hält.

Als wären noch nicht genug Ninjas da, kommt auch noch Gai mit seinem Team, bestehend aus der Konoishi Tenten, dem Cousin der Hyuuga Erbin Neji und Lee. „Da muss ich eingreifen!", kommt es sofort von Lee und will auch schon los rennen, doch da hält sein Sensai ihn zurück. „Das ist keine gute Idee, in diesem Zustand sollte man Naruto besser nicht zu nahe kommen. Wir schauen uns das aus der Entfernung an.", gibt dieser als Erklärung ab. „Aber, Sensai! Ich muss doch helfen Sakura zurück nach Konoha zu bringen." „Lass das, du kennst sie. Sakura wird nicht freiwillig zurück kommen."

„Nicht nach all dem, sie hat uns das mehr als einmal klar gemacht, Gai.", sagt Asuma. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragt Gai ungläubig nach. „Sakura Haruno hat uns bedroht fertig gemacht und uns eine letzte Warnung für die Hokage mitgegeben. Sie wir nicht zurück kommen. Sie bleibt an Sasukes Seite auf der Seite von Oroshiamaru als NukeNin.", erklärt er schnell.

„Wie ich sehe haben wir Besuch bekommen, wir sollten uns zurück ziehen, bevor einer von ihnen auf die Idee kommt uns An zu greifen. Mit den ist nicht zu Spaßen.", flüstert Kabuto der Konoishi neben sich zu. Diese nickt und verschwinden in Richtung Oto-Gakure.

Auch Sasuke und Sakura haben den Besuch bemerkt, sich aber nicht weiter ablenken lassen. Naruto versucht sie weiterhin zu verletzen, doch die beiden weichen ihm geschickt aus. Als sich die Chance ergibt versucht Sasuke ihn mit seinem Katana zu erwichen, aber dieses Prallt an dem Fuchsgewand ab. Zurück bleibt ein tiefer Kratzer an seinem Arm, da Naruto ihn in der Zeit mit einem seiner Schwänze erwichen konnte.

„Ein nicht gerade harmloser Kampf, nicht war mein Freund?", sagt der weißhaarige Ninja mit dem einem Sharingan Auge zu Yamamoto. „Soll ich Naruto…?" „Nein noch nicht, lass ihm noch etwas Zeit." „Kakashi, Yamamoto und Sai ihr wart aber schnell da.", stellt Asuma fest. Auch Ino uns Shikamaru gesellen sich wieder zu den anderen.

Vier Teams aus Konoha stehen in einer Gruppe zusammen und beobachten den Kampf. „Wir sind kurz nach Naruto aufgebrochen. Wir begegneten Ino und Shikamaru auf dem Weg.", erklärt Kakashi und verfolgt mit seinem Sharingan Auge den Kampf, der sich nun nicht mehr im normalen Tempo abspielt.


	37. Kampf

**Kapitel 36 ~ Kampf**

Schneller und immer schneller wurde der Kampf, doch Naruto ist in seiner Kyuubi Gestalt sehr mächtig und selbst die zwei NukeNins haben keine Chance gegen ihn. Wieder einmal schlug Sakura heftig gegen einen Fels. Ihr Rücken schmerzt höllisch und mehre Wunden von seinem brennenden Chakra zieren ihre Haut. Auch Sasuke ist nicht besser dran, sein weißes Hemd ist von seinem Blut gedrängt und seine Augen werden langsam müde, dies geschieht durch den Blutverlust, der zur Minute von Minute höher wird.

Wieder kam eine Welle von Narutos Chakra auf sie zu, doch diesmal schaffte Sasuke es mit seinem Chidori abzuwehren. „Es hat keinen Sinn, er ist viel zu stark.", schrie Sakura, als Naruto zum nächsten Angriff ansetzte. „Das hab ich auch gemerkt, aber die anderen Ninjas aus Konoha sind auch hier, sie werden uns nicht gehen lassen.", bemerkte er und wehrte dabei einen Angriff mit seinem Katana ab. Sakura hatte langsam Schwierigkeiten bei diesem Tempo mit zu halten, aber auch Sasuke ging es nicht besser. „ Ein Kampf gegen die anderen ist leichter als gegen Naruto. Entweder wir greifen die anderen an oder bringen Naruto dazu noch weiter zu gehen, dann ist Yamamoto gezwungen den Kyuubi zu versiegeln." „Dann versuchen wir's.", gab Sasuke zur Antwort und landet am nächsten Baum. Er lässt sein Katana fallen und landet auf den Knien. Sakura konnte rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone kommen. Sie versucht es mit Wurfsternen, doch diese Prallen so ab. Schon fliegt auch sie gegen den nächsten Baum. Naruto hat sie am Bein erwischt, eine tiefe Wunde zieht sich über ihren Oberschenkel. Sofort fängt sie an sich selbst zu heilen.

In der Zeit rappelt sich Sasuke wieder auf und versucht es mit einem einfachen Feuerjutsu, doch es erreicht Naruto nicht. Schon wieder wird er schwer getroffen. „Sasuke!", schreit Sakura von weitem. Sie zögert, stellt sich vor Sasuke und beginnt Fingerzeichen, hört aber dann wieder auf. „Setz deine Macht nicht ein, es hat keinen Sinn. Du musst den Kyuubi erreichen nicht Naruto.", sagt Sasuke und steht erneut auf. Darauf war Sakura nicht gefasst und bekam die nächste Welle Chakra ab. Sie fällt Sasuke in die Arme, der sofort sein Chidori als Abwehr einsetzt. Mittlerweile hat Sasuke seine Grenze erreicht, sein Chakra würde für ein weiteres Chidori nicht mehr reichen, außer er würde das Mal benutzen.

Seit über einem Jahr hatte er sein Mal nicht mehr benutzt, ganz einfach brauchte er es nicht mehr, kein Gegner hatte es erfordert. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es benutzen sollte, aber da Sakura schwer verletzt war und er selber auch keine Kraft mehr hatte um sie so zu schützen, musste er es tun.

Schwarze Zeichen machten sich von seinem Hals aus über seinen ganzen Körper breit. Ihn umgibt ein merkwürdiges bösartiges Chakra und sein Sharingan erleuchtet wieder in seinen Augen.

Er setzt Sakura an einen Baum und macht erneut die Zeichen des Chidoris.

Naruto dagegen lässt mindestens hundert Schattendoppelgänger erscheinen, schnell greift Sasuke nach seinem Katana.

Zu spät einer der Schattendoppelgänger hielt seine Hand fest, schon war auch seine Zweite Hand fest in der eines Schattendoppelgängers. Sakura wurde von vielen festgehalten. Es schien keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben, außer Sakura würde ihr Macht benutzen um die Schattendoppelgänger zu vernichten, damit wäre eine Chance zu fliehen, doch Sasuke wollte das eben nicht, deshalb ist sie am Zweifeln.

Sasuke lässt die Zeichen verschwinden, er hat bemerkt, dass es auch so keinen Sinn hat. Er schaut zu Sakura, diese schaut in verzweifelt an, nun nickt er.

Sakura schließt kurz ihre Augen und schon verschwindet ein Schattendoppelgänger nach dem anderen, aber Naruto selbst ist davon nicht beeinträchtigt. Die Konoha-Ninjas sind weit genug entfernt. Schnell fliehen die zwei Nuke-Nins.

Erst jetzt greift Yamamoto ein, er versiegelt den Kyuubi, doch in der Zeit konnten Sakura und Sasuke weit genug fliehen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg der Hokage alles zu berichten. Allerdings bekommen sie nicht mit, dass sie die ganze Zeit von Oroshimaru beobachtet wurden.


	38. Nächste Mission

**Kapitel 37 ~ Nächste Mission  
><strong> 

Mit schnellen Schritten laufen die zwei NukeNins in Richtung Oto-Gakure.  
>Nachdem auch Oroshimaru genug von den Konoha-Nins gesehen hat folgt er ihnen, er braucht nicht lange um auf zu schließen. „Du hast und beobachtet!", spricht Sasuke ihn mit monotoner Stimme an. „Du hast also bemerkt?", stellt Oroshimaru fest. „Das war nicht schwer. Ich kenne dein Chakra besser als alle anderen.", gibt der Uchiha wieder. Sakura folgt dem Gespräch teilnahmslos.<br>Nach einer Weile stoßen die drei zu Kabuto und Karin, die wird gerade von ihm geheilt. Oroshimaru befielt eine kurze Rast, da Sasuke auch geheilt werden muss. Sakura hat sich zum größten Teil selbst im Kampf geheilt, doch sie hat nicht genügend Chakra für eine vollkommende Heilung übrig. So übernimmt Kabuto dieses, bei Sakura hat er weniger Schwierigkeiten, doch Sasuke lässt sich nur wiederwillig von Kabuto heilen.  
>„Ich habe die nächste Mission für euch. Ihr werdet nach Suna-Gakure gehen, dort erwartet euch eine junge Ninja, allerdings ist sie noch in den Fängen vom Kazekage. Sie wird nicht unbedingt freiwillig mit euch kommen. Sakura du kennst seine Methoden, ich denke du wirst dich auf ein Wiedersehen freuen.", mit einem fiesen Grinsen beendet Oroshimaru diesen Satz, doch Sakura lässt das völlig kalt. Auf der einen Seite ist Sasuke über diese Mission froh, doch auf der anderen Seite hat er keine Lust nach Suns zu gehen. Er erinnert sich genau an den Kazekage, Gaara. „Dann trennen sich unsere Wege.", meint der Uchiha nur und nimmt sein Katana, steckt es in seinen Gürtel und nimmt Sakura bei der Hand. Sofort machen sich die beiden auf den Weg.<p>

Die beiden sind ein paar Tage unterwegs, doch schließlich erreichen sie Suna-Gakure. Ab hier gibt es unendliche Weiten von Sand. Die beide gehe auf das Haupttor zu, die Wachen versuchen sie auf zu halten, doch für Sasuke und Sakura scheinen diese Spielfiguren zu sein. Dann stellt Temarie sich ihnen in den Weg. „Es ist besser wenn du uns aus dem Weg gehst. Ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen.", meint Sakura eiskalt und greift dabei nach einem Kunai. „Ich werde euch nicht durchlassen, niemals. Das ist meine Heimat, so wie deine Konoha ist. Ich kämpfe gegen dich.", antwortet Temarie, schon steht auch ihr Bruder Kankuro bei ihr. Sasuke nimmt sich den Marionettenspieler vor und Sakura die Windkämpferin. Es ist kein besonders harter Kampf, denn Sakura setzt gegen Temaris Wind einfach ihre Kirschblütenstürme ein, so verletzt sie Tamarie gezielt, sodass ihre Chakrapunkte blockiert werden. Bei Sasuke dauert es nicht länger, den er setzt sein Chidori ein er durchbohrt eine von Kankuros Marionetten und lässt dann über die Chakrafäden sein Chidori zu Kankuro gelangen.  
>Als die beiden Geschwister am Boden liegen gehen sie emotionslos weiter. Ohne große Mühen dringen sie in das Gefängnis ein, dort sitzt ein Mädchen mit nicht mehr als 12 Jahren in einer Zelle gefangen. An ihrem Hals ziert sich Oroshimarus Mal. Angsterfüllt blickt sie die beiden NukeNins an.<p>

Das Mädchen hat rosafarbene Haare, so wie Sakura. Doch sind diese mit weißen Strähnen verziert und reichen ihr bis zu Mitte ihres Rücken. Ihre Haut ist blass, fast Schneeweiß. Ihre Augen sind Rot, sowie Sasukes, doch ohne einen schwarzen Fleck darin. Sie trägt ein bauchfreies schwarzes Top und einen kurzen Rock ebenfalls schwarz. Ihre Waffen wurden ihr abgenommen. Einige Einschnitte sind in ihrer zarten Haut zu sehen. Sie wirkt eingeschüchtert und zerbrechlich, doch auf der anderen Seite auch willensstark. Neben ihr liegt ein Junge, nicht viel älter als sie. Braune Haare kleben ihm durch sein eigenes Blut im Gesicht. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und sein weißes Hemd von Blut durchdrängt. Er scheint tot, doch bei genauerem hinsehen, kann man ein unregelmäßiges heben und senken seines Brustkorbs wahrnehmen. Erst jetzt erkennt Sakura, dass das junge Mädchen geweint hat.

Sakura erinnert sich an ihre erste schwere Mission. Team 7 Sensai Kakashi, Chaos Ninja Naruto, der Mädchenschwarm Sasuke und sie. Haku und sein Meister. Sasuke wurde schwer verletzt und sie musste um ihn weinen. Wie sie demjenigen den sie beschützen sollte das sie die Regeln so gut kann. Eine davon Nummer 25: Ein Ninja zeigt niemals Gefühle, denn Gefühle machen einen schwach und verletzbar…

Ihre Augen weiten sich und sie tritt unabsichtlich einen Schritt zurück. Die Erinnerung an diese Zeit ist für die Ninja sehr schmerzhaft. Es bilden sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Mit einem Hieb dreht Sasuke sie um, sodass sie in seinen Armen ist. Der Uchiha macht sich Sorgen um seine Freundin, doch er schaut kalt zu den zwei jungen Ninjas und versucht krampfhaft herauszufinden, was Sakura in so einen Schrecken versetzt hat. Doch seine Erinnerung an die Zeit bevor er zum NukeNin wurde ist verblasst, er kann sich nur noch an das Gruppenfoto und das Lächeln von Sakura erinnern. Ganz fest hält er seine Freundin in seinen starken Armen. Bis jetzt ist keine Wache aufgetaucht, doch will er nichts riskieren und lässt Sakura los, geht näher auf das Gitter der Zelle zu und öffnet es mit einem Jutsu. Das Mädchen schaut ihn an, doch bleibt sie schützend vor dem Ninja sitzen. Sasuke kann ihre Angst spüren, doch ihre Augen zeigen Entschlossenheit, sowie…Sakuras. Nun erschreckt auch er, er erinnert sich an die Mission. „Sakura…" Doch die rosa haarige hört ihn nicht. Sasuke packt sie am Arm, so holt er sie in die Realität zurück. „Sakura wir haben eine Mission. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können.", sagt Sasuke streng.  
>„Das kannst du…!", antwortet sie sicher, sie hat sich wieder gefangen und schaut das Mädchen kalt an.<p>

„Sicher dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann? Schließlich hast du deine Freundin in Konoha einfach verlassen.", hört sie eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Ruckartig dreht sich Sakura um und sieht den Kazekage vor sich stehen. Sein Sand umgibt ihn wie die Luft. Sofort springt Sakura einige Meter zurück. Ein Schild aus Kirschblüten bildet sich. Sasuke zieht sein Katana, doch schon versinkt er ganz langsam im Boden… 


	39. Wer wird gewinnen?

**Kapitel 38 ~ Wer wird gewinnen?**

„Lass ihn sofort wieder da raus!", schreit Sakura unüberlegt. „Wieso sollte ich, ihr brecht bei mir ein, die Hokage hat mich über euren Rang informiert.", gibt der Kazekage zurück. Sasuke bewegt sich und schon versinkt er wieder einige Zentimeter. Nun bewegt er sich nicht mehr, wie eine Statur steht er da halb im Boden versunken. „Nimm die zwei und geh, los!", befielt er, doch die Haruno bewegt sich kein Stück. „Nein, du weißt doch wie stark er ist. Ich lass dich nicht allein.", macht sie ihm verständlich. „Ich sagte, geh!", schreit er sie an.

Sakura zögert, dann nimmt sie den Jungen auf die Arme und geht Richtung Eingang. Das Mädchen folgt ihr, doch bevor sie die Tür erreichen wird sie von einer Sandhand umgezogen. Sie verliert das Gewicht und fällt, allerdings dreht sie sich in der Luft, damit sie nicht auf dem Jungen landet.

„Wartet hier.", flüstert sie dem Mädchen zu. Mit einem Sprung steht sie wieder auf den Beinen, sie macht Fingerzeichen, schneller als Sasuke sie mit seinem Sharingan verfolgen kann. Eine schützende Wand bildet sich um die zwei Kinder.

„Was willst du von mir?", stellt sie Gaara zur Rede. „Das, was auch deine Freunde wollen!", antwortet er gelassen. „Ach ja, und das wäre?", fragt sie, als wüsste sie es nicht schon längst. „Geh zurück. Du gehörst nach Konoha zu deinen Freunden. Das Leben als NukuNin ist nicht deine Bestimmung.", wiederholt er das, was sie nun schon mehr als genug gehört hatte. „Und wenn ich das nicht will, vielleicht ist es meine Bestimmung eine NukeNin zu sein. Schon mal an meine Gefühle gedacht. Vielleicht habe ich mich nie wohl in Konoha-Gakure gefühlt.", stellt sie klar.

„Du bist nicht der Typ dafür. Geh einfach zurück.", versucht der rothaarige es erneut. „Ich will aber nicht, cih bin so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lass uns gehen oder kämpfe endlich, ich bin nicht hier um mich zu unterhalten." „Was willst du noch, wenn ich Sasuke versinken lasse. Wirst du dann zurück gehen?", stellt er die Frage. „Nein, niemals!", gibt sie zurück. „Wenn das so ist..."

Gaara lässt Sasuke bis zur Hüfte versinken. Sasuke wirft sein Katana zu ihr, formt schnell ein paar Fingerzeichen, ein Feuerball erscheint, der Sand wird zu Gals. „Damit rettest du dir nur ein paar Minuten deines Lebens.", macht Gaara ihm verständlich, richtet sich aber nun wieder an Sakura.

Sie formt schon wieder Fingerzeichen, Messerscharfe Kirschblüten erscheinen. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie schnell dein Sand ist." Die NukeNin lässt die Kirschblüten von allen Richtungen auf ihn ein regnen. Der Sand versucht zu folgen, aber er kann nicht jedes Blütenblatt rechtzeitig aufhalten, doch der Kazekage verzieht noch nicht mal eine Mine. „War das alles?", fragt er nur. Damit hatte Sakura ihn soweit, sie ließ die Blüten stoppen, drehte sich rasend schnell und warf dabei Kunais mit Zetteln dran. Formte die nächsten Fingerzeichen. Als die Kunais den Sand berührten explodierten sie, das irritierte den Sand, dann folgen die restlichen Kirschblüten durch ohne jede Barriere.

Weiter ging es, Augenblicklich steht sie hinter ihm, der Sand verletzt sie doch sie zeigte keine Anzeichen von Schmerzen. Sie hält ihm ein Kunai an die Kehle.

Erschrocken schauten das junge Mädchen zu der Ninja. Vieles hatte sie nicht verfolgen können. Ihre aufgerissenen Augen starrte nun den Kazekagen an.

Auch Sasuke hatte den Kampf aufmerksam verfolgt und wunderte sich mal wieder über ihre Stärke. Noch immer sah er sie meist nur als das Mädchen, welches er damals in Konoha zurück gelassen hatte nachdem er sie bewusstlos schlug. Bei solchen kämpfen erinnert er sich, dass sie nun weder das Mädchen von damals ist, noch das sie sich so einfach niederschlagen lässt.

Sakura ritzt eine kleine Wunde in Gaaras Hals. Mit ihrer anderen Hand wehrt sie sich gegen den Sand, sie schneitet sich selbst in den Arm. Es tritt Blut aus der kleinen Wunde, sie nimmt einen Tropfen und lässt ihn in seine Wunde eintreten, dann heilt sie seine Wunde, damit ihr Blut darin nicht wieder raus fließt.

„Wie lang willst hältst du diese Schmerzen aus?", fragt er sie. „Solange ich will.", antwortet sie ruhig. Ihre ganze Haut ist von Schnittwunden übersät. Ihre Kleidung an manchen Stellen zerrissen, doch sie hält stand. „Was hast du vor?", fragt er weiter. „Das wirst du merken.", antwortet sie noch einmal, bevor sie sich von ihm entfernt. Sofort schließen sich alle Wunden von ihr. Die Macht, diese sie nun besitzt erstaunt selbst den jungen Kazekage.

„Lass Sasuke sofort frei, sonst setze ich mein neues Jutsu ein." Anstatt einer Antwort lässt er Sasuke noch weiter versinken. Damit war es Sakura beschlossen, sie schloss ihre Augen und sofort warf sich Gaara auf den Boden. „Ahrrr, was ist das für ein Jutsu?", bringt er mit schmerzvoller Stimme hervor. „Eines, dass mir ermöglicht deinen Körper zu kontrollieren.", gibt sie ihm zur Antwort. Sie lässt ihn eines ihrer Kunais vom Boden aufheben und sich damit in den Arm ritzen, immer tiefer. Gerade wollte sie ihn sich damit in die Brust stechen lassen, als er das Kunai in ihre Richtung warf.

Obwohl sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, duckte sie sich rechtzeitig. „So leicht kann man meinen Körper nicht kontrollieren.", machte er ihr klar. „Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes...", setzte sie an. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, dein Kekkei Genkai hat bei mir keine Wirkung, genauso wenig wie bei Naruto."

Damit hatte die rosa haarige nicht mehr gedacht. Nun versetzte der Sand ihr einen Schlag. Sie flog an die nächsten Gitterstäbe. Schmerzhaft fiel sie auf ihre Knie. Ein nächster Schlag folgte, wieder gegen die Gitterstäbe, diesmal konnte sie sich nicht abfangen, mit voller Kraft fiel sie auf ihre Brust. Die Luft wich aus ihren Lungen. Sie hustete. Schwer atmend erhob sie sich wieder, doch bevor sie wieder richtig auf den Beinen stand, kam der Sand ihr wieder zu nahe und schleuderte Sakura an die Steinwand. Schmerzhaft prallte ihr Kopf dagegen. Wieder fiel sie auf den Boden, mit den Händen fing sie sich nur mäßig ab. Ihr linkes Handgelenk knackte, ein Schmerzensschrei folgte. Bevor sie auch nur irgendwas machen konnte, hatte der Sand sie schon wieder gepackt und gegen die Decke geschmissen. Sie prallte mit voller Wucht dagegen und kam hart auf dem Boden an.

Obwohl der Sand nicht wieder kam, bewegte sie sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie lag auf dem Bauch. Blut lief ihr aus dem Mundwinkel, ihre Beine, Arme und Hände waren aufgeschürft. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und flach.

Nur langsam bewegte sie sich wieder, sie stützte sich auf ihre Hände, ganz langsam stand sie auf. Schon wurde sie wieder vom Sand geschnappt und flog im hohen Bogen gegen Sasuke. Im nächsten Moment war sie schon wieder an der nächsten Wand.

„Denkst du immer noch, jeder wäre dir unterlegen? Es gibt sehr viele starke Shinobis, auch du gehörst dazu, aber auch ich. Keiner ist unbesiegbar." „Vielleicht nicht..., aber ich gehöre nicht zu denen die so schnell aufgeben.", gab sie schwer atmend zurück. Dabei hatte sie sich wieder aufgerafft. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

Diesmal griff sie an, doch bevor sie ihm nah genug kommen konnte lag sie wieder am Boden. Als sie versucht auf zu stehen, ließ der Schmerz sie wieder zusammensacken. Ein Kunai steckte in ihrem Bauch.

„Ich gebe dir eine Chance am Leben zu bleiben, so wie auch Sasuke.", sagte der rot haarige. „Ergebe dich, ich lasse dich zurück bringen und ich lasse Sasuke gehen. Jeder hätte etwas davon."

„Vielleicht jeder außer ich. Nein, ich ergebe mich niemals!", mit diesen Worten stand sie wieder auf den Beinen. Ihre rechte Hand umschloss das Kunai, das vor wenigen Minuten noch in ihrem Bauch gestochen hatte. Sie warf es ihm entgegen formte in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit Fingerzeichen ein Wirbelsturm aus Kirschblüten entstand um Gaara, darauf folgten die Kunais, die sie hinein warf. Der Sand vermischte sich mit dem Sturm, Gaara hatte keine Kontrolle mehr.

Plötzlich löste sich der Sturm auf, doch ohne Sakuras Willen. Hinter ihr waren die Geschwister von Gaara aufgetaucht. Temarie hatte den riesigen Fächer geschwungen.

„Wir wollen auch mitspielen.", sagte Kankuro. „Wie schön.", gab Sakura nur von sich. Doch durch ihren Geschwächten Zustand reagierte sie nicht schnell genug, als die Marionette sie erfasste und dann der Sand ihre Hand und Fußgelenke fesselte.

Während die drei Geschwister sich auf Sakura konzentrierten, befreite sich der Uchiha unbemerkt aus dem Treibsand von Gaara. Er nahm sein Katanas und stach es durch Gaaras Rücken. Sofort lief Blut aus seinem Mund. Sasuke aktivierte sein Sharingan, dann das Chidori. Eine Schmerz durch fuhr den Kazekage.

Langsam zog er sein Katana aus ihm heraus.

„Ihr habt eine Stunde um ihn zu retten. Es ist besser wenn ihr uns jetzt gehen lasst. Ich bin genauso stark wie Sakura und besiege euch beide mit Leichtigkeit.", sagt er mit kalter Stimme. Der Sand löste sich und die Marionette löste ihren Griff. Sakura stand auf. Die beiden gehen durch die Kirschblüte Wand. Sasuke steckt sein Katana in seinen Gürtel, nimmt den Jungen auf den Arm. Zusammen mit dem Mädchen verlassen sie das Gefängnis von Suna-Gakure.


	40. Neue Aufgaben

**Kapitel 39 ~ Neue Aufgaben**

Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse verließen sie Suna. Der Weg führte durch die Wüste in das Land des Reis' weiter nach Oto-Gakure. Sie erreichten das Versteck früh am nächsten morgen.

Sofort wurden sie zu Oroshimaru geführt. „Ihr seid spät dran?", bemerkt er als erstes. „Es gab einige Komplikationen.", antwortete Sasuke teilnahmslos und legte den Jungen auf den Boden. „Ihr könnt gehen, Kabuto wird sich um die zwei kümmern.", befielt er, damit waren die zwei mehr als zufrieden.

Sie gingen in ihr Zimmer, als erstes legten sie ihre Waffen ab. „Ich überlasse dir die Dusche. Ich muss dir erstmal neu Sachen holen.", sagte er, daraufhin nickte sie nur. Als Sasuke das Zimmer verlassen hatte, legte sie ihr zerrissene Kleidung ab und verschwand ins Bad. Das heiß Wasser brannte in den frischen Wunden. Sie beendete ihre Dusche, schlang ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und verließ das Bad. Sasuke war schon wieder da auf dem Bett langen die gleichen Klamotten, die sie zuvor schon mal bekommen hatte und ein weißes Hemd von ihm. „Ich dachte mir, du willst vielleicht etwas anderes zum schlafen. Wie sieht es mit deinen Wunden aus?", fragte er. „Es, geht ich werde nur die schlimmsten heilen. Geh duschen." Das tat er, in der Zeit zog sie sich das Hemd von ihm an und heilte ihre Wunden. Es blieben nur ein paar Wunden zurück.

Dann kam Sasuke aus dem Bad, er trug nur eine schwarze Boxershort. Er setzte sich zu Sakura aufs Bett, als sie auf seine Beine schaute, entdeckte sie auch dort schwerere Verletzungen zugefügt durch den Sand des Kazekages.

„Der Sand hat dich verletzt.", bringt sie hervor. „Das ist nichts, hab schon schlimmeres durchgestanden.", sagt er daraufhin und lässt sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Doch die Harouno lässt nicht so schnell locker, sie rutscht zu seinen Beinen und fängt an die schwersten Wunden zu heilen. „Lass das, du verschwendest nur dein Chakra.", lässt er dann von sich hören. „Ich hab genug Chakra, halt einfach still.", meint sie und heilt ihn.

Bis sie damit fertig ist, Ist die Sonne schon hoch am Himmeln. Müde lässt nun auch sie sich in die Kissen fallen. Es ist heiß, deshalb schmeißen sie die Decke aus dem Bett. Sasuke schließt als erste die Augen. Sakura zögert noch, erst such sie mit ihrem Chakra die Umgebung nach möglichen Feinden ab, bevor sie sich an Sasukes Schulter legt und endlich die Augen schließt. Trotz der Wärme legt Der Uchiha einen Arm um sie. Ihre nassen Haare kitzeln ihn ein wenig, doch er ist zu müde um noch etwas zu sagen. Schnell sind die beiden ins Reich der Träume versunken.

Am frühen Nachmittag werden sie von Kabuto geweckt. „Steht auf! Oroshimaru erwartet euch am Trainingsplatz." Unbeeindruckt steht Sasuke auf, verschließt die Tür und zieht sich seine Kleidung an. Sakura hatte nichts mitbekommen, daher beugt er sich über sie, küsst sie auf die Stirn und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Aufstehen, Süße.", sagt er mit sanfter Stimme. „Schon?", nuschelt sie ins Kissen. „Kabuto war gerade hier, wir werden auf dem Trainingsplatz erwartet", erklärt er und zieht sie auf. Sie nimmt sich ihre Sachen und geht ins Bad. Wenige Minuten später kommt sie angezogen heraus. Das Hemd, welches sie zum Schlafen getragen hatte legte sie aufs Bett.

Die beiden legen ihre Waffen an. Dann gehen sie schnell an der Kantine vorbei, nehmen sich eine Schüssel Reis, diese essen sie auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz an der frischen Luft.

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht.", bemerkte Oroshimaru sofort. „Jetzt sind wir ja da.", antwortet Sasuke gelassen und drückt Kabuto seine leere Schüssel in die Hand, Sakura tut es ihm nach. Nicht sonderlich begeistert bringt Kabuto die Schüsseln weg. Er kommt mit der kleinen Ninja wieder, auf dem Arm trägt er den Jungen.

„Ich hab für euch beiden eine Aufgabe. Sasuke du wirst mit dem Mädchen trainieren, sie Ausbilden. Sie und der Junge haben ein ganz besonderes Kekkei Genkai. Sakura du wirst mit Kabuto den Jungen heilen.", damit waren die Befehle gegeben und Oroshimaru machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

Sakura legte den Jungen auf eine Decke und begann mit einem simplen Heiljutsu die äußerlichen Wunden zu heilen. Kabuto macht sich in der Zeit an die Lunge, die schwer verletzt wurde und deshalb für einen unregelmäßigen flachen Atmen sorgt. Nachdem die Äußerlichen wunden alle geheilt wurden, beginnt sie mit den inneren Organen. Es kostet sie absolute Konzentration und durchhalte vermögen. Kabuto reinigt den Jungen danach erstmal. Sakura muss sich kurz ausruhen, innere Organe zu heilen, kostest viel Kraft und Chakra. Kabuto macht sich daran ihm Kraftstoffe zu verabreichen und dann noch die letzten kleinen Wunde zu heilen. Sakura führt die letzte Heilung durch, die für das Herzen.

Nach drei Stunden höchster Konzentration ist der Junge vollkommen geheilt, nun muss er sich nur noch von den Strapazen erholen und Kraft aufbauen.

Inder Zeit begann Sasuke mit dem Mädchen die Grundlagen durch zu gehen, Ihr Wissen zu testen und Kampfausbildung, die sie bis jetzt erhalten halten hatte. Ihr Wissen war beeindruckend, aber ihre Kampfausbildung noch nicht allzu groß.

Sie wusste über die einzelnen Ränge eines Shinobis Bescheid, kannte die verschiedenen Aufgaben eines Kagen, Anbus, JoNin, ChuNin und GeNin. Kannte die Grundausbildung aller Klassenstufen in der Ninjaschule und Die einzelnen Klasse der Mission von D bis S.

Sie konnte die Herstellungen der Shurikan, Kunais und Chakraklingen erklären. Kannte das Wissen einer MedicNin und das eines Anbus. Nur konnte sie weder Ninjutsus noch Genjutsus. Nur einen kleinen Teil des Taijutsus beherrschte sie.

Nach den drei Stunden hörten auch sie auf. Sie gingen allen zusammen zu Oroshimaru um dort Bericht zu erstatten.

Sakura begann mit dem gesundheitlichem Zustand des Jungen. „Er hat schwerwiegende Verletzungen davon getragen. Wir haben alle äußeren Wunden, innere Organe, sein Herz und Lunge geheilt. Er hat noch einige Prellungen, Verstauchungen und sein rechter Arm ist gebrochen. Ansonsten geht es ihm jetzt gut, er benötigt noch ein paar Tage ruhe. Er muss sich erholen und wieder Kräfte sammeln.", mit diesen Worten beendet sie ihren Bericht. Kabuto nickt zustimmend. „Kabuto bring ihn zurück auf die Krankenstation. Sakura wird später nachkommen.", befielt Oroshimaru und schaut nun zu Sasuke.

„Die Kleine kennt jeden Rang eines Shinobis die dazugehörigen Aufgaben und die Aufteilung der Missionen von D bis S. Dazu hat sie das Wissen einer MedicNin und das eines Anbus. Sie kennt die komplette Grundausbildung,, kennt die Herstellung sämtlicher Waffen. Sie kann erklären was Ninjutsu, Genjutsu und Taijutsu ist, beherrschen tut sie aber nur einen Kleinen Teil des Taijutsus. Trotz des Wissen ist sie schon jetzt eine ernst zunehmende Gegnerin.", erstattet auch der Uchiha seinen Bericht. „Sehr interessant. Nimm die Kleine mit dir. Sie wird deine Schülerin. In ein paar Tagen bekommst du auch den Jungen dazu. Morgen schicke ich Kabuto los das letzte Mitglied deiner Schüler zu holen. Beginn morgen mit dem Training der Kleinen.", damit war für Oroshimaru das Thema erledigt. Noch kurz richtet er sich an die rosa haarige. „Du wirst in der Krankenstation helfen und dich um die Ausbildung der Kleinen als MedicNin beteiligen. Ihr könnt gehen. Sasuke wird dich Sicherlich zur Krankenstation führen."

Nun verließen sie den dunklen Raum, sie gingen Richtung Kantine, aßen was, dann brachte Sasuke die Haruno zur Krankenstation. Die Kleine besuchte ihren Bruder und wartete dann gelangweilt an der Tür. Sakura musste einige Ninja heilen. Es waren viel zu viele für einen Einzigen MedicNin, kein Wunder das Oroshimaru schnell aufgenommen hatte.


	41. Schlechte Stimmung?

**Kapitel 40 ~ Schlechte Stimmung?**

Spät in der Nacht durften die Drei dann endlich die Krankenstation verlassen. Im Zimmer angekommen legte Sakura ihre Waffen ab. „Wie heißt du, Kleine?", fragte sie das Mädchen mit freundlicher Stimme. „Mein Name ist Noriko, Sakura-Sensai.", beantwortet sie respektvoll ihre Frage. „Und der Name deines Bruders?", fragte die Kirschblüte weiter. „Mein Bruder trägt den Namen Kisho, Sakura-Sensai.", beantwortet sie auch diese Frage. „Okay, dann geh dich jetzt duschen, Noriko.", befahl Sakura in einem angenehmen Ton, Noriko nickte. Als sie im Bad verschwunden war ging Sakura auf Sasuke zu. „Holst du ihr bitte angemessene Kleidung.", sagte sie leise zu ihm, bewusst aber noch so laut, dass er es gut verstehen konnte.

Er nickte nur, er war sichtlich genervt, ging aber sofort. Sakura legte ihre Waffen auf einen Stuhl und holte sich das Hemd von dem Bett, welches sie den Morgen zum Schlafen an hatte, zog sich um und wartete das Sasuke zurück kam. Da kam er auch schon. „Hier.", sagte er monoton und warf Sakura die Sachen für das Mädchen zu. „Sag mal was hast du denn?", fragte sie sauer. „Ich hab nichts.", antwortet er ohne Interesse an dem Gespräch. „Doch dich bedrückt was. Sag schon!", verlangt die rosa haarige. „Ich hab keinen Bock den Ausbilder zu spielen! Ich hab besseres zu tun. Vor allem besseres als Kindermädchen für die Kleine zu spielen.", meinte er und hoffte damit jetzt seine Ruhe zu haben. „Darum geht es dir also, du willst nicht das sie hier bei dir im Zimmer wohnt. Das Ausbilden stört dich doch nicht wirklich." „Sakura, lass das sein du hörst dich an wie früher.", sagte er ein geschnappt und bemerkte gar nicht das er sie damit beleidigt hatte.

Noriko kam mit einem Handtuch um den Körper durch die Tür, die Haruno stand auf schnappte sich die Sachen und schob sie zurück ins Bad. „Hier das sind ab sofort deine Sachen. Hier werden dunkle Sachen getragen oder weiß.", erklärte sie und reichte ihr die Sachen. „Für die Nacht kannst du nur die Hose und das Shirt tragen.", sagte sie weiter und verließ dann das Bad.

Noriko zog die schwarze Unterwäsche, die kurze schwarze Hose, die ihr noch nicht mal bis zu ihren Knien reichte an, und dann das weiße Bauch freie T-Shirt. Sie schaute sich den Rest ihrer Kleidung an. Ein kurzer lila Rock, der auf den Seiten einen Schlitz hatte bis oben zum Bund. Ungefähr in der Mitte war eine Schnalle, die für Bewegungsfreiheit sorgte, den Rock aber da hielt wo er hingehörte. Dann ein paar schwarze Schuhe, die ihr bis ungefähr zu Mitte ihrer Waden gehen würden. Es lang noch ein Haarband dabei für ihre langen Rosa weißen Haare. Sie band ihre Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und nahm ihre Sachen mit ins Zimmer.

Sie legte die Sachen ordentlich in eine Ecke des Zimmers und setzte sich daneben. Sakura lag wütend auf dem Bett, den Rücken zu Sasuke. Der Uchiha wollte nicht diskutieren und lag auf dem Rücken, das Mädchen beachtet er erst gar nicht. Er betätigt den Schalter und schloss wie alle in diesem Raum die Augen.

Noch bevor die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging, waren alle wieder wach. Das Zimmer war schon hell erleuchtet. Sakura ging als erste Duschen, danach Sasuke. Da Noriko am Abend geduscht hatte, verzichtete sie darauf, zog nur ihre restliche Kleidung an. Sakura trug ihre schwarze kurze Hose und einen weißen Rock, der so aussah wie ihr rosande. Sie trug einen schwarzen BH, darüber ein Bauch freies Top, wodurch man ihren BH sehen konnte. Sie legte ihre Waffen an und zog sich ihre schwarzen Stiefel an. Sasuke trug wie immer seine schwarze Hose, die schwarzen Stiefel und das weiße Hemd.

Zusammen gingen sie etwas frühstücken, in der Zwischenzeit wurde es hell. Keiner hatte bis jetzt ein Wort gesagt und das blieb auch so. Sakura ging zur Krankenstation, Sasuke mit der jungen Noriko zum Trainingsplatz.

„Der Junge ist aufgewacht. Ich überlasse dir die Verantwortung für die Station, ich werde jetzt das letzte Mitglied holen.", sagte Kabuto und ging. Sakura machte sich an die Arbeit heilte die neuen Patienten, pflegte die alten und geht schließlich zu Kisho, dem Bruder des Mädchen. „Hey, ich bin Sakura. Deine Schwester ist mit Sasuke am trainieren." „Noriko ist noch am Leben?", fragte er mit wenig Stimme. „Ja, sie hat dich beschützt." „Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er weiter. „Noch nicht, später, wenn ihr Training beendet ist. Erhole dich erst mal.".

Bis zum Mittag versorgte sie alle. Dann traf sie sich mit Sasuke und Noriko in der Kantine. „Dein Bruder ist aufgewacht, er möchte dich gern sehen.", erzählte sie der Kleinen. „Darf ich gleich zu ihm, Sakura-Sensai?" „Ich habe nichts dagegen, du musst Sasuke fragen.", stellte sie klar, sah ihn aber nicht an sondern nur das Mädchen. „Darf ich, Sasuke-Sensai?", fragte sie nun. „Wegen mir, sei in einer Stunde wieder am Trainingsplatz.", antwortet er genervt und beendete sein essen. Er brachte sein Geschirr weg und verließ die Kantine ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sasuke machte sich auf den Weg zu Oroshimaru. „Ich bin erfreut dich hier zu sehen, Sasuke.", begrüßte die Schlange ihn. „Ganz meinerseits, Oroshimaru.", gab er zurück. „Was treibt dich zu mir?", fragte der Schlangenmensch. „Ich möchte dich um was bitten.", kommt der Uchiha sofort zur Sache. „Ich höre.", gespannt wartet Oroshimaru. „Bringt das Mädchen in einem anderen Zimmer unter." „Sie stört euch wohl in eurem Privatleben.", bemerkt der Schlangenmensch. „Sakura scheint es nicht zu stören, aber ich bin kein Mensch für Gesellschaft. Besser ihr bringt das Mädchen woanders unter, es könnte sonst sein, dass sie keinen Sensai mehr benötigt.", erklärt er. Sein kalter Blick schaut die Schlange eindringlich an. „Ich verstehe. Einverstanden, sie wird nur noch diese Nacht bei euch verbringen. Morgen kommt Kabuto mit dem letzten Mitglied zurückkehren. Dann wird das Team zusammen in einem Zimmer untergebracht. Kannst du damit leben?" „Einen Tag, nicht mehr. Ich werde jetzt selbst trainieren gehen.", mit diesen Worten geht er zurück zum Trainingsplatz. Dort sieht er Sakura trainieren. Von weitem beobachtet er sie.

Sie schlägt mit der bloßen Hand auf einen Baumstamm ein, bei jedem Schlag zersplittert er mehr bis er schließlich um fällt. Dann nimmt sie sich den nächsten vor. Dieses Mal konzentriert sie sich, mit nur einem Schlag bringt sie den Baum zu Fall.

Als nächstes macht sie Ziel Übungen. Die Shurikan treffen jedes Ziel genau. Sie übt ihre neusten Jutsus und übt sich in ihrer Ausdauer. Ihr Atem geht immer noch flach. Zum Schluss lässt sie sich auf den Boden fallen, für einen Moment vergisst sie einfach alles, auch das Unterdrücken ihres Chakras.

Sasuke spürt ein unglaublich starkes Chakra, wahrscheinlich entspricht die Menge und Stärke dieses Chakras etwa dem des Kyuubis.

Er bleibt noch eine Weile stehen und beobachtet sie.


	42. Verzweifelt

Kapitel 41 ~ Verzweifelt

Sakura schaute in den Himmel, die wenigen Wolken die vorbeizogen, spendeten wenig Schatten. Es war unglaublich heiß, wenn sie zurück gehen würde, müsste sie erst mal duschen gehen. Sie ließ ihre Gelassenheit gehen und unterdrückte ihr Chakra wieder. Da bekam sie auch mit, dass Sasuke ein paar hundert Meter weit entfernt stand und sie beobachte. Was will der den jetzt, dachte sie und bewegte sich dazu wieder auf zu stehen, durch den Schweiß auf ihrer Haut, klebte nun der sandige Boden an ihrer Haut.

Sasuke beobachtete sie noch immer aufmerksam mit seinen Sharingan Augen. Als sie aufstand, erkannte er den Dreck auf ihrer Haut. Gleich würde er auch wieder schwitzen, noch stand er im Schatten, aber wenn er in einer halben Stunde wieder mit Noriko trainieren musste, wird das wieder anders. Soll ich mit ihr reden, überlegte er.

Sakura drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was willst du?", fragte sie noch immer sauer. „Können wir reden?", fragte er und kam auf sie zu. „Nein, danke. Keinen Bedarf.", antwortete sie und ging. Geknickt lässt Sasuke sich an einem Baum nieder. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust zu trainieren. Ungeduldig wartete er auf die kleine Noriko.

Sakura ging aufgebracht ins Zimmer. Sie nahm sich neue Kleidung und nahm eine lange heiße Dusche. Danach zog sie sich einen weißen Rock an, darunter eine schwarze kurze Hose. Einen schwarzen BH und darüber ein frisches weißes Top. Dazu zog sie sich wieder die schwarzen Schuhe an. Ihre mittlerweile wieder langen Haare band sie sich mit einem schwarzen Haarband zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ihr Konoha Stirnband legte sie aufs Bett. Dann ging sie zurück zur Krankenstation. Wie erwartet saß Noriko noch immer da. „Sasuke wartet schon auf dich, Noriko. Du solltest los gehen, du kannst nach dem Abendessen nochmal kommen.", sagte sie sanft, wobei sie Sasuke nur mit kalter Mine aussprach. „Verstanden, Sakura-Sensai. Bis später Kisho.", schnell lief sie durch die unendlich langen Gänge raus zu Sasuke.

Sakura kümmerte sich weiter um die verletzen Ninjas. Einige konnten die Krankenstation schnell wieder verlassen andere mussten für eine Weile da bleiben. Sie vervollständigte die Liste der zu besorgenden Sachen und schaute dann wieder nach den Patienten. Bis zum Abend ging das so weiter, sie ging nicht zum Abendessen, sie wartete bis Noriko kam. „Hallo Sakura-Sensai, Sasuke-Sensai wartet auf euch.", sagte sie als sie zur Krankenstation kam. „Danke, ich gehe gleich.", doch als Sakura die Krankenstation verließ wollte sie keinesfalls zu Sasuke gehen, am Tag ist ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie Konoha doch vermisst, vielleicht nicht direkt, aber ihr fehlte was. Sie ging nach draußen Richtung Wald. Auf dem Weg als sie zu Sasuke ging, war sie an einem See vorbei gekommen, dort wollte sie hin. Schon oft war sie hierhergekommen um sich wieder zu fangen. Sie setzte sich auf dem Steg. Plötzlich fing es an zu regnen, in Sekunden war sie bis auf die Haut nass.

Sicht Sakura:

Ich sitze hier, spüre nichts, durch die nasse Kleidung, die auf meiner Haut klebt. Ich fühle nur eine leere in mir, die sich nie wieder fühlen will. Ich verzweifle, ich sitze auf einem Steg mitten in einem Wald, es ist Nacht. Ich kann nur ein paar Umrisse erkennen, die vom Mond erhellt werden. Mein Körper fühlt sich wie taub an, als wäre es nicht meiner. Ich spüre die nasse Kleidung auf meiner Haut nicht, nicht einmal die Regentropfen. Dieser Ort fängt mich auf, wenn es mir schlecht geht, doch dieses Mal falle ich sehr tief immer und immer weiter. Weiß nicht wieso mich keiner auffängt. Ich will schreien, doch es kommt kein Ton. Wie erstickt fühle ich mich. Wieso fängt mich dieser Ort nicht wie sonst immer auf, was ist los, was passiert mit mir. Ich versuche noch einmal zu schreien, wieder schnürt sich meine Kehle zu. Mein Körper wehrt sich gegen mich, will weg von diesem Ort, doch ich will einfach nur noch hier sitzen. Will nichts essen, nichts trinken, nicht schlafen, nur hier sitzen und den Geräuschen zuhören.

Ich möchte nicht einfach weiterlebe, so wie ich es bis jetzt getan hatte, möchte zu denen die mich liebten. Tränen suchen sich den Weg raus.

Noch immer bewege ich mich nicht. Unheimliche Geräusche höre ich in meiner Umgebung, doch ich reagiere nicht darauf. Meine Haare kleben in meinem Gesicht, ich bin nicht fähig sie zur Seite zu streichen. Alle die mich lieben haben mich verlassen oder ich sie. Niemand traut sich noch in meine Nähe, bin ich doch zu kalt geworden, habe ich niemanden an mich ran gelassen? Verzweifelt erinnere ich mich an die schöne Zeit mit meinen Freunden. An meine Eltern, die immer für mich da waren.

Auf einmal schlägt meine Traurigkeit in Wut um, ich sammele all meine vorhandene Kraft und schlug auf den Steg. Das Holz gab unter meinem harten Schlag nach. Noch einmal sammele ich all meine Kraft. Wieder gibt der Steg nach und nun falle ich ins Wasser, ich versuche nicht an die Oberfläche zu kommen, bewege mich nicht.

Immer weiter werde ich hinunter gedrückt in der Hoffnung nie wieder auf zu tauchen. Ich erinnere mich weiter an die Zeit, bevor ich so wurde, bevor ich alle die ich liebte einfach verriet und weglief um allen Schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu fliehen. Nur noch einem Vertraute ich, doch mein Herz wagt es nicht sich ihm vollkommen für ihn zu öffnen.

So will ich nicht mehr leben. Bald ist es vorbei, dann werde ich meine letzten Sauerstoff verbraucht haben und ersticken, ich werde leiden, aber ich will es so. Alle haben wegen mir gelitten nun bin ich an der Reihe. Ich nehme nichts mehr wahr, warte auf das Leid, auf den Mangel an Luft. Ich merke wie sich mein Bewusstsein langsam von mir löste, ich immer mehr in eine andere Welt gesogen werde. Noch einen kleinen Augenblick, dann habe ich es hinter mir.

Ich öffne ein letztes Mal meine Augen, sah aber nur Dunkelheit, dann schließe ich sie wieder. Fast muss ich weg sein, dann bemerke ich abwesend eine Bewegung neben mir im Wasser. Nun berühre ich den Boden, versuchte mich nicht dagegen zu wehren, war schon zu schwach und ich will es nicht. Ich spüre eine leichte Berührung am Arm, der Boden verschwindet unter mir. Jemand musste mich an die Oberfläche ziehen, ich kann mich nicht wehren, obwohl ich es doch will. Mein Körper ist nicht meiner, ich kann mich nicht bewegen, spüre nur das kalte Wasser. Dann trete ich weg. ….

Ich öffne ganz langsam meine Augen, hoffe gestorben zu sein, doch ich erkenne die Dunkelheit und nehme den modrigen Geruch am Steg war. Ich schließe meine Augen wieder, fühle mich zu schwach um etwas zu denken. Ich weiß nur, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Langsam kam das Gefühl in meinem Körper wieder, mir war kalt und ich friere.. Doch dann spüre ich, wie ich unbewusst anfange zu zittern. Höre jemanden der auf mich zu kommt. Fern höre ich eine Stimme, eine Männer stimme, kann sie nicht einordnen. Dann spüre ich etwas auf mir liegen, ein Decke oder so was ähnliches, es fühlte sich warm und trocken an. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich in nassen Sachen hier lag, erinnere mich an das was ich versucht habe zu tun. Ich versuche noch einmal meine Augen zu öffnen, sehe alles nur verschwommen, wie von Wasser umgeben.

Langsam wird meine Sicht klarer, ich erkenne ein schwarzes Augen paar, ganz Dicht vor mir. Spüre einen warmen Atem gegen mich blasen. Meine Augen fallen mir wieder zu. Ich sammele Kraft um meine Augen noch einmal zu öffnen. Ich will noch einmal in diese schönen schwarzen Augen sehen. Diesmal war meine Sicht direkt klar, ich sah Besorgnis in diesen Augen, sie kommen mir so bekannt vor. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dann höre ich ihn leise Sprechen, es klingt weit entfernt. Ich verstand kein Wort, sprach er überhaupt meine Sprache? Noch immer redet er, doch ich kann nicht antworten, ich versuche meine Lippen zu bewegen, einen Ton hervor zu bringen, doch es gelingt mir nicht.

Ich schließe meine Augen und versinke wieder in meinen Gedanken, achte nicht auf die Worte, noch auf meine Umgebung. Ich konzentriere mich einzig und allein auf meine Gedanken, versuche diese zu ordnen, Erinnerungen, Gefühle… doch ich schaffe es nicht, alles ist durch einander. Was habe ich getan? Ich weiß es nicht. Wer ist dieser Mann? Ich weiß es nicht? Hat er mich gerettet? Ich weiß es nicht. Weiß Ich überhaupt etwas? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann keine Frage, die ich mir stelle beantworten.

Ich versuche mich auf die Stimme des Mannes zu konzentrieren. Immer deutlicher höre ich seine Worte, doch ich kann nichts damit anfangen. Ich versuche mich an die Stimme zu erinnern, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab.

Dann ganz deutlich höre ich ihn fragen: „Geht es dir gut?" Dir? Er muss mich kennen, ich muss ihm sagen, das ich ihn höre mir es gut geht, ich möchte ihm antworten. Ich versuche es doch wieder gelang es mir nicht. Ich will nicht aufgeben, ich möchte ihm jetzt antworten sofort! Ich schreie mich in Gedanken selbst an und dann bringe ich ein Wort hervor. „Wer…?

" Ich kenne meinen Namen nicht mehr, ich kenne nichts mehr, keine Erinnerungen noch Personen. „Kannst du mich hören?", höre ich ihn sagen. Ich versuche zu nicken, weiß nicht ob es mir gelang, fühle mich nicht in der Lage noch einmal zu sprechen. Habe nur einen Wunsch, endlich zu sterben. Kämpfe nicht gegen den noch vorhandenen Luftmangel an. Spüre noch immer nicht meinen kalten Körper, möchte nur noch sterbe. Das Atmen fällt mir immer schwerer, weiß nicht ob ich noch will. Dann vergrößert sich der Luftmangel, fühle mich schwer.

Dann spüre ich etwas Warmes auf meinen Lippen, ich bekomme Luft. Mein Herz zerspringt, ich spüre, dass ich meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle bekomme. Ich kenne diese Lippen, möchte nicht, dass es aufhört. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl kommt in mir hoch. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe geschockt in die schwarzen Augen. Ich erkenne sie, das ist der einzige dem ich noch vertraue, der Einzige der mich noch nicht allein gelassen hat. Es versprach mich nie wieder alleine zu lassen. Meine Arme fühlen sich taub an, aber dennoch nehme ich sie hoch und versuch verzweifelt mich an den jungen Mann zu krallen. Ich spüre seine nasse Haut unter meinen Fingern. Ziehe mich an ihm hoch, halte mich an ihm, lasse nicht los. Plötzlich spüre ich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken. Spüre seine Lippen nicht mehr. Höre wie er etwas sagt. „Bitte tu so etwas nie wieder!", fleht er mich an, ich kann nicht antworten.

Sasukes Sicht:

Noch immer war sie nicht gekommen, ich ging zur Krankenstation. Sie war nicht, wo ist sie ihn. Mist, wieso musste ich mich so blöd gegenüber ihr verhalten. Nun da ich sie endlich wieder hatte.

Ich versuchte ihr Chakra zu finden. Sie war unvorsichtig denn ich spürte es sofort. Ich spürte Verzweiflung darin, Sehnsucht, aber auch etwas anderes. Etwas das mich sofort beunruhigte. Ich lief sofort los, ich versuchte mein Tempo zu beschleunigen, doch schneller konnte ich nicht. Auf einmal hörte ich etwas brechen. Dann etwas ins Wasser fallen. Ich hatte unheimliche Angst.

Als ich am Steg ankam, sah ich ein großes Loch im Steg, ich spürte ihr Chakra noch, nur wo war sie, war sie etwa ins Wasser gefallen oder sogar gesprungen.

Ich sprang hinterher, ich aktivierte mein Sharingan, da konnte ich sie sehen, ganz tief am Boden, sie wehrte sich noch nicht Mal. Ich nahm sie am Arm und zog sie hinauf. Ich legte sie auf den Steg und deckte sie mit meinem Hemd, das ich vor dem Sprung ausgezogen hatte, zu.

Sie schien mich nicht zu erkennen. Ihr Atem ging immer unregelmäßiger und flacher. Ich fügte ihr Luft durch den Mund ein, schlagartig konnte sie wieder besser atmen. Nun schien sie mich wieder zu verstehen. Ich küsste sie. Ich spürte ihre Hände auf meiner Haut, sie hielt sich an mir fest. Ich legte meine Hände auf ihren Rücken

Normale Sicht:

Sakura hielt sich an Sasuke fest. Keiner der beiden wollte loslassen. Sasuke löste sich leicht von ihr nahm sie auf den Arm und brachte sie zurück ins Versteck.


	43. Zurück

Kapitel 42 ~ Zurück

Auf dem Heimweg hatte Sakura ihr Augen geschlossen und sich fester an ihn geklammert. Beide waren tief nass und froren. Sakura atmet noch immer flach, sie hatte viel Wasser geschluckt. Sie lauscht seinem Herzschlag, es beruhigt sie.

Sakuras Sicht:

Was hab ich bloß getan, wieso wollte ich sterben. Fehlen mir die Leute aus Konoha doch so sehr? Nein, das ist es nicht, aber was hat mich dazu gebracht? Bin ich wirklich so verzweifelt? Ich liebe Sasuke, ich hab gedacht jetzt wo ich ihn endlich habe, dass er mich auch liebt. Aber dennoch fühle ich mich nicht wohl, dass muss wohl an Oroshimaus Anwesenheit liegen. Ich bin so verwirrt, ich kann nicht mehr richtig denken.

Sasukes Sicht:

Was ist bloß mit ihr los? Wieso hat sie das getan? Wollte sie sich wirklich umbringen? Man ich bin verunsichert. Sie scheint mich nicht mehr so sehr zu lieben, wie sie es früher getan hat. Nur wieso hat sie dann Konoha verlassen um bei mir zu sein. Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Wenn sie sich erholt hat sollten wir wohl ein klärendes Gespräch führen. Wenn ich zurück bin werde ich wohl erst mal einen Anschiss von Oroshimaru kassieren, schließlich habe ich diese kleine Göre einfach allein gelassen. Sakura geht vor das steht fest!

Normale Sicht:

Die Beiden näheren sich dem Eingang, die Wachen bringen Die Zwei sofort zu Oroshimaru gebracht. „Ich will eine Erklärung!", verlangt Oroshimaru sofort. Sakura öffnet noch nicht mal ihre Augen, sondern sucht seine Nähe, damit sie aufhört zu frieren. „Ich komme später und erkläre. Wir beide brauchen eine heiße Dusche.", antwortet Sasuke. Nun dreht sich Sasuke um und geht in Richtung sein Zimmer, dort wartet die kleine Noriko.

„Sensai Sasuke was ist passiert?", fragt Noriko erschrocken. „Jetzt nicht, hol uns etwas warmes zu trinken.", sagt er darauf nur. Er greift sich eins seiner Hemden und verschwindet mit Sakura auf dem Arm ins Bad. Da Sakura nicht fähig ist sich selbst aus zu ziehen, übernimmt das Sasuke. Es komm ihm merkwürdig vor, da er ohne etwas danach mit Frauen zu haben noch nie gemacht hat. Auch Sakura fühlt sich nicht sonderlich wohl bei der Sache, allerdings ist sie froh gleich unter einer warmen Dusche zu sein.

Nach dem beide nichts mehr anhaben, nimmt Sasuke die rosa haarige wieder hoch und stellt sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser fällt auf die zwei Körper hinunter, sie entspannen sich. Sakura wird wieder lebendiger. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast.", sind ihre ersten Worte seit sie wieder im Versteck sind. „Du hattest Glück, wieso hast du das getan?", erwidert er. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich fühlte mich einfach nicht wohl. Ich gehöre nicht nach Konoha noch hierher. Ich weiß nur das ich zu dir gehöre, mehr nicht.", beantwortet sie seine Frage.

Dann küsst sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Nun lässt Der junge Uchiha sie runter, schwach steht sie auf ihren eigenen Beinen. Sie klammert sich noch immer an ihn. Ihre Körper sind fest aneinander gepresst. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt der schwarz haarige, als er den Kuss löst. „Besser.", antwortet sie leise.

Als Sasuke merkt, dass Sakura noch nicht alleine auf ihren Beinen stehen kann, hebt er sie wieder hoch, als sie die Dusche verlassen. Die Beiden trocknen sich ab. Sasuke bindet sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und reicht Sakura sein Hemd.

„Noriko wartet mit einem heißen Getränk auf dich im Zimmer. Ich muss zu Oroshimaru, ich schulde ihm noch eine Erklärung, die ich noch nicht kenne.", sagt er uns trägt sie aus dem Bad. Sasuke setzt sie aufs Bett und geht. Noriko gibt ihr die Tasse und Sakura bedankt sich. Sie nimmt einen Schluck und kuschelt sich in die Decke ein.


	44. ChaDas Team ist komplett

Kapitel 43 ~ Das Team ist komplett

Der Uchiha schnappt sich eine Hose und Hemd, verschwindet kurz ins Bad und geht dann zu Oroshimaru, er nimmt unaufgefordert Platz. „Nun ich höre, Sasuke Uchiha." „Was interessiert dich das?", stellt der Uchiha die Frage. „Ich muss doch wissen, was meine Untertanen machen.", gibt dieser zurück. „Wir sind nicht deine Untertanen!", zischt Sasuke „Du sollst dein Zunge zügel, schließlich brauchst du mich noch!", stellt Oroshimaru klar. Es kommt keine Antwort. „Was ist? Keine Antwort. Wie schade.", säuselt die Schlange. „Du brauchst mich genauso sehr.", erklärt Sasuke nüchtern. „So so, was war nun vorhin?", verlangt der Ältere. „Privatsache." „Reiz mich nicht, Sasuke Uchiha!", zischt Oroshimaru. „Ich kann jederzeit gehen, ich benötige deine Kraft nicht so sehr wie du mich.", gibt der Jüngere zurück. Oroshimaru hat so eine Antwort nicht erwartet. „Wenn nichts weiteres ist werde ich nun gehen." „Noriko kann heute in der Krankenstation bei ihrem Bruder übernachten, ab morgen hat sie ein Zimmer. Ich hole sie gleich persönlich ab.", gibt die Schlange zurück. Der junge Uchiha nickt und will gehen. „Noch nicht. Warte kurz.", hält Oroshimaru ihn zurück. „Was ist denn noch?" „Kabuto bring ihn rein." Kabuto kommt mit einem Jungen herein.

Der Junge sieht Kisho auf eine gewisse Weise ähnlich. Er hat etwas längere braune Haare, seine Augen sind braun. Er trägt ein dunkelblaues Shirt darunter ein schwarzen Pullover. Er trägt nur eine kurze Hose beige farbend. Auf seiner Kleidung ist Dreck zu erkennen und ein wenig Blut, das deutet auf einen Kampf hin. Auf seinem Rücken trägt er eine riesige Sense.

„Er ist das dritte Mitglied deines Teams, etwas älter als die andern beiden, dafür schon Kampferfahrung und wenigstens den Rang eines GeNins. Stell dich deinem Sensai vor!", erklärt Oroshimaru. „Meine Name ist Isamu.", sagt er in einem kaltem Ton. „Sasuke Uchiha.", sagt nun auch er. „Ich lasse ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen, also keine Sorge. Ich erwarte dich morgen bei Sonnenaufgang mit Sakura in der Krankenstation.", gibt die Schlange zu verstehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht Sasuke zurück.

Auf dem Zimmer sieht er, dass Sakura schon eingeschlafen ist. „Packe deine Sachen! Oroshimaru wird dich gleich holen, du schläfst heute auf der Krankenstation bei deinem Bruder." „Ja Sensai Sasuke. ... Geht es Sensai Sakura wieder besser?" „Das wird wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", antwortet er mit monotoner Stimme. Noriko packt ihre Sache in eine Tasche und setzt sich neben Sakura aufs Bett, kurz darauf klopft es an der Tür. „Komm rein, Schlange!", sagt Sasuke. „Nette Begrüßung." „Es ist noch keine fünf Minuten her, da war ich bei dir. Also ist es keine Begrüßung.", gibt der Uchiha wieder. „Wie dem auch sei. Noriko komm."

Endlich sind die Zwei wieder allein, doch da die rosa haarige am schlafen ist, wird der Abend langweilig.

Am frühen Morgen wacht der Uchiha auf, noch ist die Sonne nicht aufgegangen. „Sakura aufwachen!" „Was schon?", fragt die Angesprochene verschlafen. „Oroshimaru erwartet und bei Sonnenaufgang in der Krankenstation. Aber sag mal wie geht es dir eigentlich?", fragt Sasuke. „Ganz gut. Ich hab ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung.", gibt sie wieder. „Muss ich mir weiterhin Sorgen machen, dass du so was nochmal versuchen wirst?", fragt er besorgt. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schwingt sich aus dem Bett. „Nein, musst du nicht. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich so was nicht nochmal machen werde.", antwortet sie und schnappt sich ihren roten Rock die schwarze Bluse und die kurze schwarz Hose. Sofort verschwindet sie ins Bad. Da Sasuke weiß, dass das länger dauern könnte zieht er sich im Zimmer um, sein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Hose. Nachdem beide fertig sind ziehen sie sich ihre Schuhe an und machen sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Tatsächlich schaffen es die Beiden pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang dort anzukommen. Sakura geht zuerst zu Kisho und beschaut sich seinen Gesundheitlichen Zustand. „Dir scheint es ja besser zu gehen!", sagt sie erfreut. „Geht es mir auch.", gibt Kisho zurück. „Geht es Ihnen besser Sensai Sakura?", fragt Noriko besorgt. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Keine Sorge.", antwortet die rosa haarige.

„Nach den Freundlichkeiten können wir nun endlich zum Thema kommen.", beginnt Oroshimaru. Im Raum sind Kabuto, Isamu, Noriko, Kisho, Sasuke, Sakura und Oroshimaru. „Sasuke dein Team ist komplett, nochmal um alles klar zu stellen. Sakura wird nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Ausbildung beitragen, verantwortlich bist du für die Drei. Der größte und älteste ist Isamu, 14 Jahre, GeNin wurde in Kiri-Gakure ausgebildet. Das Mädchen Noriko, 11 Jahre, keinen Rang und Kisho, 12 Jahre, war ein Jahr auf der Akademie von Yuki-Gakure. Alle haben eines gemeinsam sie wurden alle in Yuki-Gakure geboren.", stellt die Schlange die Drei vor. „Yuki-Gakure, das Dorf unter dem Schnee. Daher die blasse Haut der Drei. Wann bist du nach Kiri-Gakure?", richtet sich Sasuke an Isamu. „Meine Eltern schickten mich im Alter von 2 Jahren mit einem Ninja mit, der mich bis vor kurzem in Kiri-Gakure ausbildete, Sensai-Sasuke.", beantwortet Isamu seine Frage.

„Dein Team Sasuke, vergiss das nicht. Du wirst sie in dem praktischem Teil ausbilden. Nin-Jutsus, Waffen und Schnelligkeit. Tai-Jutsus werdet ihre beide unterrichten. Sakura übernimmt Gen-Jutsus und Ninja-Regeln. Dazu wird sie Noriko zu einer MedicNin ausbildet während du den Jungs den Umgang mit dem Katana bei. Alle drei haben ein Kekkai-Genkei, das sollen sie zum Vorschein bringen, denn ich benötige es. Du hast ein halbes Jahr, bis die drei bereit für die ChuNin-Prüfungen sein müssen, berechne das viertel Jahr Akademi der zwei Geschwister, sie benötigen den Rang eines GeNin um an den Prüfungen teilnehmen zu können. Ihr werdet in einer Woche nach Konoha aufbrechen. Weitere Details erläutere ich bei unserem Training Sasuke. Um 15 Uhr in Trainigshalle vier. Ach Sakura dich erwarte ich dort auch. ... Kabuto ich glaube Kisho kann nun am Training teilnehmen. Zeig den Dreien ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, Sasuke wird sie da abholen, zum Training.", endet Oroshimaru und verschwindet.

Kabuto löst die letzten Kabel und führt die Drei Kinder durch den langen Flur auf ein kleines Zimmer, indem drei Betten an der Wand stehen. Ein kleiner Schrank steht direkt neben der Tür zum Bad. „Hier wohnt ihr Drei! Egal was euch auf dem Herzen liegt, wendet euch an Sasuke oder seine Freundin.", erklärt Kabuto und geht dann. Sasuke ist mit Sakura gefolgt und schließt gerade die Tür hinter sich.

„Sasuke das ist doch nicht Oroshimarus ernst, dass Zimmer ist eine Abstellkammer.", bringt Sakura entsetzt hervor. „Doch ist es, die Drei sind nicht freiwillig hier sowie ich oder du. Mich braucht er, deshalb lebe ich in bestem Komfort, ich kann alles haben was ich will, sonst würde er dir nie erlauben hier zu bleiben. Du wirst gut behandelt, weil ich sonst gehen würde. Die Drei wurden mit Gewalt hergebracht und sollten mir gehorchen, ansonsten passiert ihnen nahe stehenden Menschen etwas.", erklärt der Uchiha. „Sakura-Sensai, keine Sorge, wir sind gerne eure Schüler, ihr seit nicht so wie Oroshimaru oder Kabuto.", sagt das Mädchen. Sakura nickt und öffnet die Schubladen des kleinen Schrank. Nichts befindet sich darin, nur eine kleine Staubsicht. „Ich gehe neue Kleidung holen und du suchst etwas Putzzeug.", sagt Sasuke an Sakura gewannt. Sie nickt und beide machen sich auf den Weg. Kurze Zeit später kommt Sakura mit einem Eimer, Putzmittel und Lappen wieder. Sofort machen Noriko und sie sich an die Arbeit, kurz darauf trifft Sasuke mit Kleidung ein.

„Also mehr ist zur Zeit nicht da, aber da ihr nur kurz hier seit wird es reichen.", erklärt er kurz. Für Noriko ist noch eine schwarze kurze Hose, ein Lila Rock und ein schwarzes T-Shirt dabei. Für Kisho gibt es zwei knie lange schwarze Hosen und ein weißes sowie ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt. Für Isamu gibt es ein weißes und schwarzes T-Shirt, ein schwarzer Pullover und eine beige Farbende kurze Hose und die gleiche nochmal in Schwarz. „Vielen Dank Sensai-Sasuke!", bedankt sich Noriko, die anderen nicken zustimmend. „Zieht euch um, es gibt Frühstück.", erwidert der Uchiha kalt. „Sei nicht so.", gibt Sakura ihm zu verstehen, mit einem kräftigen Schlag gegen seine Schulter. Er gibt nichts zurück, sondern verlässt den Raum. Sakura tut es ihm nach. Ein paar Minuten später kommen die Drei umgezogen aus der Tür. Sasuke geht voraus, sie Frühstücken alle und gehen dann auf den Außenplatz.

Als erstes testet Sasuke Isamus und Kishos Kampffähigkeit, derzeit erklärt Sakura Noriko wie ein Heil-Jutsu aufgebaut wird. Die zwei machen eine kurze Pause und schauen den drei Jungs beim Übungskampf zu. „Sieht so aus als ob meine Team-Mitglieder einiges einstecken müssen.", bemerkt Noriko, als sie sieht, das Sasuke gegenüber dem anderen Zwei noch nichts abbekommen hat. „Sasuke ist unheimlich stark. Das war er schon, als er so alt war wie Kisho. Ich erinnere mich gut daran.", erklärt Sakura. „Erzählen Sie mir davon, Sensai-Sakura? Bitte!", da es schon fast ein flehen ist stimmt Sakura zu.

„Sasuke besuchte wie ich die Konoha Akademie für auszubildende Ninjas. Wir waren 12 Jahre als wir Abschlussprüfung hatten. Wir bestanden alle, die ganze Klasse bis auf ein Ninja, Naruto, den größten Chaoten den es gibt. Na ja, er hat es dennoch geschafft, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Ein paar Tage danach trafen wir uns alle noch einmal in unserer Klasse mit unseren Konoha Stirnbändern. Ich war schon damals in Sasuke verliebt, aber er ignorierte alle Mädchen. Er war der Mädchenschwarm schlecht hin, ich verfeindete mich mit meiner besten Freundin wegen ihm.

Ich war überglücklich als Iruka, das war unser Klassenlehrer, verkündete das ich mit Sasuke in einem Team war, das änderte sich allerdings als auch der Chaosninja dazu kam. Stärken Ausgleich eben. Naruto war der schwächste der ganzen Klasse und Sasuke der Stärkste. Wir bekamen Kakashi Hatake als Sensai. Er kommt grundsätzlich zu spät und liest immer Flirtparadies. Er stellte uns vor die nächste Prüfungen von den ganzen Teams durften nur drei als GeNin-Teams bestehen bleiben, die anderen musste erneut ein Jahr warten. Wir bestanden...", beginnt Sakura zu erzählen.

„Was war das für eine Prüfung?", wirft Noriko ein. „Ein anderes Mal. Wir waren das erste Team, dass Kakashi für würdig hielt. Nun bekamen wir D-Rang Mission, ziemlich langweilig. Doch Naruto beschwerte sich beim Hokagen und wir bekamen eine B-Rang Mission, wir sollten Personenschutz leisten. Schon kurz nach Konoha wurden wir angegriffen. Naruto und ich waren wie erstarrt, doch Sasuke handelte wie ein erfahrender Ninja. Wir gewannen und setzten unseren Weg fort, schnell stellte sich heraus, dass es eine A-Rang Mission war. Doch für um zu kehren war es zu spät. Den nächsten Kampf gewannen wir nicht so leicht, unser Sensai wurde schwer verletzt. Dem Mann, dem wir Personenschutz leisteten nahm uns mit sich, dort erholten wir uns und trainierten, denn unsere Mission war noch nicht erledigt erst wenn die Brücke fertig ist. Ich leiste weiterhin Personenschutz während die zwei Jungs Trainierten und Kakashi sich erholte. Er hatte uns eine Übung zur Chakrakontrolle gezeigt. Wir sollten unser Chakra in unseren Füßen so kontrollieren das wir einen Baum hoch rennen konnten, ich schaffte es auf Anhieb, ich hatte schon immer eine sehr gute Chakrakontrolle. Doch die Jungs trainierten weiter, weil sie es nicht schafften. Wie Rivalen sind trainierten sie bis zum umfallen..."

„Rivalen, aber ihr seid doch ein Team." Das verstand Noriko nicht.

„Sasuke und Naruto sind Rivalen, damit spornten sie sich gegenseitig an, jeder wollte den anderen übertreffen, doch eigentlich waren sie beste Freunde, (sind es noch immer). Es kam erneut zu einem Kampf, der Endkampf, er fand auf der Brücke statt. Unser Gegner war Zabuza und sein jüngerer Partner Haku. Kakashi nahm sich Zabuza vor. Sasuke Haku, Naruto war noch nicht da und ich beschützte unseren Mann. Haku besaß ein Kekkei-Genkai, ersperrte Sasuke in einen Spiegelkreis, aus dem er nicht entfliehen konnte, auch Naruto kam hinzu. Die beiden kämpften. Ich konnte nichts sehen, denn der Nebel war zu stark, aber später erfuhr ich das beide ungeahnte Fähigkeiten freisetzten. Naruto die Macht des Neunschwänzig, der in ihm eingeschlossen ist, doch als er ohnmächtig wurde beschützte Sasuke ihn, er versuchte den vielen Spiegelbildern zu folgen, welcher der echte Haku ist, für unser normales Auge völlig aussichtslos, dafür bewegte er sich zu schnell, aber Sasuke schaffte es, er erweckte sein Sharingan. Dann erwachte Naruto als Sasuke fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte war, sie schafften es die Spiegel zu zerstören, doch Sasuke brach zusammen. Naruto entfesselte die Macht des Kyuubis. Er brachte Haku nicht um, auch wenn er es hätte tun können. Kakashi hatte Zabuza auch soweit da opferte Haku sich für seinen Meister. Ich lief zu Sasuke ich weinte, weil ich dachte Sasuke würde sterben..."

„Du liebst ihn wirklich.", erkennt die jüngere und die rosa haarige nickt. „Wir hatten noch viele Prüfungen zu meistern, doch Sasuke steigerte sich immer wieder, genau wie Naruto. Beide habe ich in der Zeit oft im Krankenhaus besucht. Sasuke bekam das Mal von Oroshimaru bei der ChuNin-Auswahlprüfung im Wald des Schreckens. Sein eigener Bruder will ihn umbringen. Beide sind NukeNins, die einzigen zwei Überlebende vom Uchiha-Klan. Itachi, sein älterer Bruder hat seinen ganzen Klan erledigt, er war noch begabter als Sasuke, mit 7 Jahren schloss er die Akademie ab und war kürzester Zeit Anbu. Er brachte seinen besten Freund um, um das Mangekyo Sharingan zu erhalten. Sasuke besitzt nur das einfache Sharingan. Nachdem sein Bruder ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte wählte Sasuke die Seite der Macht, die von Oroshimaru. Wir versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Ich weinte oft wegen ihm, doch ich habe daraus gelernt. Das genügt für heute.", beendet Sakura ihre Geschichte und schaut zu dem Uchiha auf, der sich vor sie gestellt hat.

„Die zwei würden gerne einen Übungskampf zwischen uns sehen, bist du einverstanden?", fragt der Junge mit den schwarzen Augen. „Immer doch, aber wir sollten den Übungskampf mit Oroshimaru abwarten.", gibt sie zurück. „Ist wohl besser. Dann trainiere ich jetzt mit Noriko und Kisho mit Shurikan und Kunais um zu gehen.", sagt Sasuke und die Zwei erwähnten folgen ihm. „Das heißt wohl, wir zwei trainieren alleine." „Scheint so.", gibt Isamu monoton zurück. „Du erinnerst mich an Sasuke.", sagt Sakura ungezwungen. „Ich bin nicht so wie er!", gibt er kalt zurück. „Doch du bist genau wie er. Gefühlslos und wortkarg. Deine Augen drücken keine Gefühle aus so wie seine und meine.", erklärt sie, obwohl es ihn nicht interessiert. „Am besten Arbeiten wir an deinem Shinobi Wissen."

Nach weiteren Stunden Training gehen sie alle zusammen essen. Sasuke spendiert allen eine Nudelsuppe. „Das wird erste und letzte Mal sein.", sagt er sofort. „Das werden wir noch sehen, Uchiha.", sagt Sakura ein geschnappt.


	45. Übungskampf oder mehr?

Kapitel 44 ~ Übungskampf oder mehr?

Nach dem Essen machen sie sich wieder auf ins Versteck. Sakura rüstet ihre Ausrüstung auf und Auch Sasuke nimmt sich noch ein paar Kunais und Shurikan. Nachdem sie ihre Waffen haben, zieht Sakura ihre Handschuhe an, dann geht es in die Trainingshalle.

„Da seit ihr ja. Wieso sind eure Schüler da?", fragt Oroshimaru sofort. „Um ihnen das kämpfen zu lehren, ist es am besten wenn sie einen Kampf von sehr guten Shinobis zusehen. Ich würde sagen unser Kampf ist dazu bestens geeignet." „Na gut, ausnahmsweise.", stimmt die Schlange zu.

Nun setzten sich die Schüler von Sasuke an den Rand. Sakura und Sasuke stellen sich Kampfbereit gegenüber von Oroshimaru auf. „Eure Fähigkeiten sind gefragt, es wird ein paar Überraschungen geben.", stellt Oroshimaru klar bevor er den Kampf mit einem einfachen Illusionsjutsu beginnt. Sakura regiert sofort, sie konzentriert ihr Chakra und durchbricht das Jutsu damit, der Uchiha dagegen aktiviert sein Sharingan und erlangt damit seine klare Sicht zurück.

Nun folgt ein Angriff von Sakura, mit ihrem Kirchblütenblättern erzeugt sie einen Wirbelsturm, sie verringern die Sicht, doch Oroshimaru rettet sich schnell daraus. Sasuke greift mit seinen Feuerbällen an, während die Schlange in der Luft ist und nicht ausweichen kann. Oroshimaru kann den Angriff nur mit seinen Armen abwehren, sodass er sein Gesicht schützen kann. Womit die beiden nicht gerechnet haben, dass er in der Zeit ein Jutsu spricht, dass dazu führt das sie sich nicht mehr bewegen können. „So ein Mist.", flucht die Haruno, schließt ihre Augen und versucht das Jutsu zu durchbrechen, allerdings gelingt ihr das nicht.

Als Oroshimaru dann Kunais auf sie wirft, durchbricht Sasuke sein Jutsu, welches er das erste mal im Wald des Schreckens am Leib zu spüren bekam. Wie damals nahm er sich mit sehr viel Mühe ein Kunai in die Hand und durchbricht die Starre in dem er sich selbst Schmerzen zufügt. Ein tiefer Stich in sein rechtes Bein macht es möglich. Bevor die Kunais Sakura erreichen schmeißt er sie zur Seite, hat aber selbst keine Möglichkeit mehr aus zu weichen. Das einzige was er noch machen kann ist seine Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht zur halten. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei fällt er auf die Knie. Sakura liegt geschockt einige Meter entfernt.

Sakuras Sicht:

Nicht, nein! „Sasuke!" Ich kenne dieses Jutsu und kann noch immer nichts gegen es ausrichten. Schon damals im Wald des Schreckens konnte ich einfach nur zuschauen, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Bei Tsunade konnte ich das Jutsu immer auflösen, irgendetwas macht Oroshimaru anders, sonst hätte ich es doch mit der Konzentration meines Chakras schaffen müssen. Sasuke es tut mir leid, ich bin doch nicht so stark wie du dachtest. Was sage ich denn da, ich bin stark, stärker als er und vor allem stärker als diese Schlange. Sakura, streng dich an, vergiss nicht was du gelernt hast!

Normale Sicht:

Einige Minuten bewegt sich keiner, dann erhebt sich Sakura und greift Oroshimaru mit ihren Kirchblüten mit den verseckten Kunais und Shurikan an. Das reicht um zu Sasuke zu kommen. „Es tut mir Leid, Sasuke.", sagt sie sofort. „Nein, das darf dir nicht leidtun! Dieses Jutsu ist anders als man es kennt. Lenke Oroshimaru ab ich brauche Zeit um ein Jutsu vor zu bereiten.", gibt der Uchiha zurück und steht auf. Die rosa haarige geht auf Oroshimaru zu und lässt aus den Kirschblüten die im Raum verteilt liegen viele Kunais entstehen. Sie schaut in seine Augen.

Oroshimarus Sicht:

Das ist nicht wahr, woher kann sie dieses Jutsu? Diese Augen, sie muss nur einmal die Augen schließen und auf mich prasseln hunderte von Kunais. Dieses Jutsu können nur ganz wenige Shinobi, solch wie der vierte Hokage. Irgendetwas besitzt sie was ich nicht weiß. Ihre Augen sind so kalt und voller Hass, Hass auf mich. Ein Jutsu kann ich nicht einsetzen, so schnell kann ich die nötigen Fingerzeichen nicht formen. Ausweichen ist unmöglich. Was mache ich bloß? Jede kleinste Bewegung und ich bin so gut wie tot. Einige Tage auf der Krankenstation wären wohl nötig.

Normale Sicht:

„Nicht schlecht, ein sehr seltenes Jutsu, das muss ich schon sagen.", spricht Oroshimaru sie an. „Sonst würde ich es nicht benutzen! Die Auswirkungen sind dir wohl bewusst, das freut mich." Sakura lächelt und schließt ihre Augen treffen fast alle Kunais den Schlangenmensch in weniger als einer Sekunde. Obwohl er noch versucht aus zu weichen, ist er von Kratzen sowohl tiefe als auch nur oberflächliche übersät.

Sasukes Sicht:

Was ist das? Oroshimaru hatte noch nicht mal eine Chance aus zu weichen. Woher hat sie das Jutsu, ich konnte den Bewegungen der Kunais kaum Folgen. Das hätte sie auch bei mir einsetzen können, das ist wirklich beunruhigend. Ich muss dringend wieder mehr trainieren. Oroshimaru steht nicht auf, dass heißt schon was.

Normale Sicht:

Nachdem Oroshimaru auf die Knie fällt und sich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr bewegen kann, schaut Sasuke zu Sakura, auch sie bewegt sich nicht. „Sakura...", sagt er. In diesem Moment fällt sie vorn über. So schnell er kann überwindet er die Meter die zwischen ihm und ihr liegen und kann sie vor dem Aufprall retten. „Sakura, was...?" „Keine Sorge ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, ich bin gleich wieder okay. Halte Oroshimaru im Auge.", sagt sie und schließt dann ihre Augen. Sofort reihen sich Untertanen von Oroshimaru um die Zwei. Sasuke blickt sie mit seinen kalten Sharingan-Augen an, doch sie schrecken nicht zurück. Als Isamu sich einmischen will ruft Sasuke ihm etwas zu. „Bleibt da! Das ist mein Kampf ihr seid nur Zuschauer!" Sasuke legt Sakura behutsam auf den Boden und führt Fingerzeichen aus die keiner erkennen kann. Sein Chidori legt sich um seinen Körper, dann nimmt er sein Katana. Seine Gegner nehmen Shurikan in die Hand, doch als diese angeflogen kommen, hält Sasuke sie mit seinen Feuer-Jutsus auf.

Einer der Gegner springt von hinten auf ihn zu mir einer Drehung schlitzt Sasuke ihm den Bauch auf. „Noch einer?", fragt er kalt. Man kann genau erkennen, dass er Sakura keinesfalls verlieren will. Dieser Übungskampf ist so wie die anderen so ernst wie jeder richtige Kampf. Nach einem weiteren verzweifelten Versuch ist auch Sakura wieder auf den Beinen.

Während die Zwei gegen die Ninjas kämpfen heilt Kabuto seinen Meister. Sakura will das nicht zulassen und greift Kabuto ein, doch der packt sie am Handgelenk und wirft sie mit einem Überschlag zu Boden. „Kleines Miststück!", zischt Kabuto und beginnt erneut seinen Meister zu heilen. Der Uchiha ist zu beschäftigt um nach Sakura zu sehen.

Allerdings ist Sakura noch nicht am Ende ihrer Kräfte, sie erhebt sich und macht Fingerzeichen, auf einmal ist die Trainingshalle voller Nebel, keiner kann mehr etwas sehen, ausgeschlossen Sasuke, der durch sein Sharingan noch etwas erkennen kann, und Sakura, die durch ihre öfters auftretende Blindheit durch ihr Chakra sieht. „Du kleine Göre.", hört man Oroshimaru fluchen. Sakura ist mit einem Satz hinter ihm und hält Oroshimaru ein Kunai an den Hals. Kabuto kann nicht eingreifen da er in der gleichen Situation ist, allerdings steht Sasuke hinter ihm.

„Unterschätze mich nicht Oroshimaru, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. DU hast es im Kampf selbst gesehen und da war ich blind. Dieser Nebel ist perfekt, ich sehe so gut wie sonst. Ihr dagegen könnt euch nur auf euer Erfahrung und Gehör verlassen, welches euch bei mir nichts bringt. Ich bin nicht das kleine Mädchen, dass damals im Wald des Schreckens sich nicht bewegen konnte vor lauter Angst, oder das nicht fähig ist sich selbst zu verteidigen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du überrascht warst, als ich das Jutsu der hundert Kunais benutzt habe. ... Nur wenigen ist es erlaubt dieses zu verwenden, ich weiß das du es nicht verwenden kannst. Dafür gibt es viele Voraussetzungen und die erste besitzt du schon nicht. Man muss lieben können. Auch wenn ich ziemlich kalt geworden bin kann ich es einsetzen weil ich Jahre lang geliebt habe!", erklärt Sakura.

„Ha, Liebe ist etwas vergängliches. ... Glaubst du wirklich Sasuke würde dich wirklich lieben? Er braucht dich doch nur. Er will mich los werden, weil er befürchtet das ich mir in nächster Zeit seinen Körper nehme. Ohne mich ist er doch nicht stark genug um seinen älteren Bruder zu besiegen...", gibt die Schlange zurück. „Halt die Klappe!", zischt Sasuke. Sakura drückt das Kunai fester in seinen Hals, sie ist verwirrt. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie Oroshimaru glauben soll oder Sasuke vertrauen soll. Andererseits hat Sasuke sie beschützt.

„Hört auf!", schreit sie und ihre Augen werden so kalt, wie sie waren als sie Sasuke wieder sah. „Ich sollte dich umbringen, dann würde ich wenigstens etwas gutes tun!", meint Sakura,als sie sich wieder gefasst hat. Noch immer zweifelt sie, doch sie versucht das einfach zu vergessen.


	46. Antwort

Kapitel 45 ~ Antwort

„Das würdest du nicht tun.", gibt Oroshimaru ruhig zurück. „Glaub mir das würde ich.", kontert sie, zur Untermalung lässt sie das Kunai in seine Haut schneiden. Das warme Blut läuft ihr über ihre Hand. Auf einmal kann sie spüren, wie sie sich wieder entspannt. Allerdings merkt sie nicht wie sie sich wieder in die kaltherzige Sakura verwandelt. Sie denkt nicht an Sasuke und auch nicht dann das junge Team. Sie genießt den gerochen von warmen Blut und das Gefühl. Sie schließt ihre Augen und setzt mit einem Gedanken Kabuto außer Gefecht. Die rosa haarige hat ihr Kekkei Genkai Kokoro aktiviert. Als sie ihre Augen öffnet, sieht sie Sasuke direkt in die Augen. Durch die hohe Konzentration lässt sie das Jutsu, das für den Nebel sorgte fallen. Sasukes Team kommt näher. „Bleibt da wo ihr seit!", befiehlt Sasuke und stellt sich als Sichtschutz vor sie. „Keine Sorge, ich habe mich unter Kontrolle, sie haben nichts getan, also werde ich ihnen nichts antun.", sagt sie und ein kleiner Teil von seiner Anspannung löst sich.

„Zeig uns deine Macht Sakura!", mischt sich Oroshimaru wieder ein. „Sei still!", gibt sie ihm im scharfen Ton zu verstehen. „Tu das nicht, er wartet doch nur darauf, dass du ihm deine Macht zeigst.", mischt sich der Uchiha ein. „Klappe halten!", gibt sie auch Sasuke zu verstehen.

Sakuras Sicht:

Seit einfach still, ich muss endlich meine Gedanken ordnen. Du blöde Schlange, alles war gut bist du das Thema ansprachst. Tsunade hat mich gewarnt. Währe ich doch besser zurück gegangen? Ahr noch mehr Fragen. Ich muss sie endlich beantworten, ich brauche Antworten. Als erstes sollte ich Oroshimaru Bewegungsunfähig machen.

Normale Sicht:

„Sakura", flüstert Sasuke. „Klappe halten!", gibt sie zurück. Sie löst das Kunai von Oroshimarus Hals, dringt aber dann in seine Gedanken ein, schließlich schaltet sie sich in sein Nervensystem ein und kontrolliert seine Muskeln. Oroshimaru kippt einfach zur Seite. Die Schüler erschrecken und gehen automatisch einen Schritt zurück. „Sakura, nicht...!", versucht Sasuke sie erneut zu erreichen. „Ich sagte: Klappe halten!", sagt sie gereizt. Sie schließt ihre Augen und konzentriert eine Menge Chakra in ihrer rechten Hand, auf einmal zerberstet der Boden unter ihren Füßen, sie hat mit voller Kraft auf den Boden geschlagen. Sasuke springt zurück und auch seine Schüler. „Sasuke-Sensai wieso macht Sakura-Sensai so etwas?", fragt die jüngste aus dem Team. Der Uchiha antwortet nicht, denn er versucht mit Hilfe seines Sharingans Sakura nicht in seine Gedanken zu lassen. „Was willst du in meinen Gedanken?", sagt er unter großer Anstrengung. „Antworten, nicht mehr!", gibt sie kalt zur Antwort und verstärkt den Druck. Die Schüler stehen wie erstarrt da. Isamu hat sich als erstes gefangen und stellt sich so schützend vor die anderen. „Sasuke-Sensai kann nicht auf uns aufpassen. Wir sollten gehen.", gibt er zu verstehen und schiebt die anderen zur Tür. „Nichts da!", schreit die Haruno. Mit einem Knall schlägt die Tür zu und verschließt sich. „Keiner verlässt die Halle. Beobachtet und lernt!", meint die rosahaarige.

Sasukes Sicht:

Ahr... sie lässt einfach nicht nach. Der Druck ist unheimlich groß. Meine Sicht verschwimmt immer mehr und mein Sharingan verbracht mein ganzes Chakra, wie kann das nur sein, so stak kann sie doch nicht sein. „Sakura...ahr...hör auf damit!", schreie ich sie an. „Wehre dich nicht, dann tust nicht weh!", höre ich ihr Stimme sagen. Sehen kann ich sie nicht mehr. Ich muss sie...ahr... zur Vernunft bringen. Dieser Blick vorhin, der selben wie bei unserer Begegnung im Wald, kalt. „Ahrrrr...", schreie ich auf. Wieder erhöht sich der Druck. Ich halte es kaum noch aus, lange kann ich nicht mehr standhalten, dann bin ich ein offenes Buch für sie. Selbst Oroshimaru und Tsunade konnten sie nicht aus ihren Gedanken fernhalten. Ahr... Ich muss aufgeben, es hat keinen Sinn. ... Nein, ein Uchiha gibt nicht auf, niemals. Raus aus meinem Kopf! Der Druck lässt nach.

Sakuras Sicht:

Was ist das, ahr... er hat es geschafft mich zu vertreiben. Das ist nicht möglich, wie kann er sich mir widersetzen, liegt es an dem Sharingan? Unmöglich, bei Kakashi hat es nicht geholfen und Itachi hat sich sofort zurück gezogen. Wie kann es dann Sasuke schaffen, mein Kokoro abzuwehren? Ich brauche eine Antwort und nur in seinem Kopf kann ich sicher sein, das er nicht lügt! Was ist das, seine Augen, sie bluten. Sein Sharingan verändert sich. Was ist das bloß?

Normale Sicht:

Sasukes Augen hören auf zu bluten, sein Chakra kommt zurück. Er nimmt sich sein Katana und rennt auf Sakura zu, er nutzt ihre Verwunderung aus. Er stoppt kurz vor ihr, das Katana bort sich leicht in ihre Magengegend. Eine kleine Bewegung würde genügen, dann wäre sie schwer verletzt. Nun erwacht Sakura aus ihrer Starre. „Wie...wie hast du das gemacht?", fragt sie unsicher. „Nicht nur du kannst dich weiter entwickeln!", antwortet er. „Beruhige dich endlich, ich will dich nicht verletzten. Es kann nicht sein, dass du dich wegen so einem kleinen Satz von Oroshimaru nicht mehr beherrschen kannst. Lass dich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen! Was wolltest du in meinem Kopf, ich teile meine Erinnerung nur sehr ungern!", kommt nun der Uchiha zu Wort. Alle warten auf eine Antwort, doch Sakura ist unsicher. „Ich... ich ...", sie bricht ab. Erwartungsvoll schaut Sasuke ihr in die Augen, noch sind sie klar, er ist sich nicht sicher ob sie die nächsten Tage wieder trüb sein werden.

„Sasuke, ... liebst du mich?", fragt sie fast zu leise. Erstaunt über diese Frage lässt er sein Katana sinken. Er dachte, dass sie das längst weiß. „Sakura, zweifelst du etwa deshalb an dir selbst?", stellt er die Frage, die ihn bedrückt und vergisst dabei ihre zu beantworten. Er kann ein leichtes nicken vernehmen. „Beantwortest du meine Frage, Sasuke? Bitte!", es ist fast schon ein flehen. „Was dachtest du denn. Ich liebe dich schon so lange. Schau in meinen Erinnerungen nach!" Unsicher tastet Sakura sich in seine Erinnerungen und stellt fest, dass er sich kein bisschen wehrt und das er die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.


	47. Sasukes Liebe

Kapitel 46 ~ Sasukes Liebe

Nun steckt Sasuke sein Katana wider weg und zieht Sakura in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich seit ich Konoha verlassen habe oder zumindestens ist es mir da klar geworden.", flüstert er in ihr Ohr. Ihr tränen versikern in seinem Hemd, ihre Hände Kralle sich an ihm fest. In diesem Moment endet jedes Jutsu das sie angewendet hatte. Nun lässt auch ihr Chakra nach, da sie sehr erschöpft ist kann sie sich nicht mehr auf ihren Beinen halten, sie sinkt zu Boden, doch Sasuke hält sie dabei, er kniet sich mit ihr hin. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, sei nicht so unsicher!", flüstert er. Er nimmt ein leichtes nicken wahr. Ein paar Minuten bleiben sie so sitzen dann kommt Noriko auf sie zu. „Sakura-Sensai geht es ihnen gut?", fragt das kleine Mädchen. Sakura schaut zu ihr und lächelt. „Ja, Noriko. Entschuldige, dass ich dich erschreckt habe.", Sakura nimmt die kleine in den Arm.

Sasuke erhebt sich und wendet sich zu Oroshimaru. „Der Kampf ist beendet.", sagt er kalt und winkt dann seine Schüler zu sich. Dann macht er ein paar Fingerzeichen, die dazu führen, dass sie sich alle in der Cafeterie wiederfinden. „Für heute gibt es kein Training mehr, geht am besten auf euer Zimmer. Ich hole euch zum Abendessen ab. „Ja, Sensai.", sagt Isamu und zieht seine teammitgleider mit sich.

„Sasuke?", spricht die rosa haarigen ihn leise an. „Ja." „Lass uns bitte ins Dorf gehen, es wird Zeit, dass ich Konoha schreibe.", setzt sie fort. Sasuke nickt und zieht sie hoch. Zum Glück kann sie sich wieder auf ihren Beinen halten, so machen sie sich nach Oto. Dort schreibt Sakura einen Brief.

Tsunade-Sensai,

ich werde nicht zurück kommen, da ich ohne Sasuke nicht mehr leben kann. Er hat mich in seine Gedanken sehen lassen, darin habe ich gelesen, dass er mich aus tiefsten Herzen liebt. Ich erhoffe mir, so einen Teil meiner Gefühle wiedeer zu erlangen. Ich werde Konoha auf keinen Fall schaden, das verspreche ich. Mir ist es egal, ob ich ins Bingo Buch der Anbus komme, ich weiß mich zu wehren. Doch hoffe ich, falls ich zurückkehren will, jederzeit aufgenommen zu werden.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Naruto so schlimm verletzt habe, ich war einfach außer mir. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, ob feind oder Freund weiß ich noch nicht. Dennoch wünsche ich euch viel Glück. Mach es gut.

Deine Schülerin Sakura Haruno

Diesen Brief schickt sie ab, dannach gehen sie noch ein wenig durch das Dorf. Gegen Abend kehren sie zurück, Sasuke holt seine Schüler ab. Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen schickt er seine Schüler zurück auf ihr Zimmer und zieht Sakura zügig durch die verwinkelten Gänge. „Sasuke, wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragt sie. „Das wirst du sehen.", gibt der Uchiha zurück. Nach einigen Gängen stoppt er vor einer riesigen Holztür, in diese sind viele verschiedene Verschnörkelungen eingeritzt. Er legt seine Hand auf eine und lässt sein Chakra darein fließen, sie Tür öffnet sich. Zum Vorschein kommt ein verdunkeltes Zimmer, das nur von ein paar wenigen Kerzen beleuchtet wird. In der Mitte des Zimmer steht ein riesiges Himmelsbett. Ansonsten gibt es nichts in diesem Zimmer, dennoch wirkt es sehr gemütlich.

„Sasuke..", bringt Sakura nur mühevoll hervor. „Ich habe dieses Zimmer noch nie benutzt. Ich habe es mir für dich aufbewahrt.", sagt er und schiebt sie sanft zum Bett. Sakura lässt sich gerne nach hinten auf das weiche Bett fallen. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass es so etwas hie gibt.", ergänzt die junge Frau. Der junge Mann erwideret nichts mehr sondern verschließt ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Das restliche Team versucht dann.

Sakura greift in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn noch weiter zu sich runter. Sie spürt seinen Körper auf ihrem liegen. Nach vier weiteren unendlich langen Küssen macht Sasuke sich an ihrem Oberteil zu schaffen. Er öffnet den Reißverschluss und streift ihr es sanft ab. Er liebkost ihren Oberkörper, sie krallt sich in seine Oberarme. Nun legt Sasuke sein Hemd ab, er beginnt ihr den Rock aus zu ziehen. Da es Sakura zu lange dauert, zieht sie ihren Rock und die kurze Hose darunter selbst aus. In der Zeit zeiht auch Sasuke seine Hose aus. Die Schuhe haben sie sowieso schon aus. Also haben beide jetzt nur noch ihre Unterwäsche an. Sasuke verwickelt sie wieder in einen langen Zungenkuss. Sakura genießt diese Küsse. Ihr wird ganz warm. Nun liebkost Sakura Sasukes Körper, ihre Küsse lassen ihn fast platzten, so übernimmt er wieder die Kontrolle. Er öffnet ihren BH und zieht ihren Slip von ihren Beinen. Sakura spürt seine Erregung und nickt leicht, da Sasuke sie mit einem Blick anschaut der fragt, ob sie es auch möchte. Schließlich zieht auch er seine Boxershort aus. Nun reizt die Haruno ihn mit einem weiteren drängelten Kuss.

Nun kann der Uchiha nicht mehr warten und dringt langsam in sie ein, vorsichtig damit er ihr nicht weh tut. Ihrer Kehle entflieht ein stöhnen. Er beginnt sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sakura hält es kaum aus, dies ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, eines das sie noch nie vorher erlebt hat.

Mit einem langen Kuss beenden sie dieses nach einiger Zeit, Sasuke gleitet aus ihr heraus. Sie legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schmiegt ihren Körper an seinen.

Da Sakura sowieso von den Ereignissen des Tages sehr geschafft ist schläft sie schnell ein. Sasuke jedoch beobachtet ihre Schönheit noch über eine Stunde, bevor er beschließt selbst ein wenig zu schlafen.


	48. Training &

Kapitel 47 ~ Training & ... Sie erwachen erst am späten Vormittag. Sakura kuschelt sich so nah wie möglich an ihn. „Endlich erwacht, meine Schönheit?", erklingt seine Stimme voller Zärtlichkeit. Sie antwortet nicht sondern küsst ihn sanft. Fordernd zieht der Uchiha die junge Frau noch näher an sich. Zärtlich streichelt er über ihren Rücken. Ihre nackten Brüste, die an seinen Oberkörper drücken, erregen ihn. Sie wandert seinen Hals hinunter und saugt zärtlich an seinem Hals, sodass ein Knutschfleck bleibt. „Na warte.", sagt Sasuke, als sie sich dann verdrücken will. Gerade als Sakura sich aufsetzten will zieht er sie nach hinten und positioniert sich über ihr. „Bitte nicht... Sasuke!", sagt sie spielerisch gefehlt. „Oh doch.", macht er mit und verschließt ihre Lieben. Nun wandert auch er ihren Hals hinunter und hinterlässt einen Knutschfleck. Nach diesem kleinen Spiel, fassen sie den Entschluss, dass sie aufstehen müssen. Sakura schnappt sich ihre Sachen, sie ist als erste angezogen. „Ich will als erste duschen.", sagt sie. „Wegen mir, dann geh ich mein Team holen. Findest du allein zurück?", fragt er liebevoll. Sie nickt. So macht Sakura sich auf den Weg. Im Zimmer schnappt sie sich ein T-Shirt von Sasuke und ihre kurze Hose. Sie legt die Sachen auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und entkleidet sich. Sofort steigt sie unter die Dusche, sie lässt das heiße Wasser auf ihre zarte Haut prasseln. Der Dampf beschlägt die Scheiben. Sie denkt nicht dran diese Dusche schnell zu beenden. Ihre Gedanken gleten in eine Welt der Träume und Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht. Deshalb bekommt sie nicht mit, als auch Sasuke das Bad betritt. Leise entkleidet auch er sich und öffnet die Dusche. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie ihn, doch bevor soie etwas sagen kann hat der Uchiha die Duschwand hinter sich geschlossen und ihren Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen, Die rosahaarige legt ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Sasuke umschließt ihre schmalen Hüften. Sakura versucht vergebens etwas zu sagen, irgendwann gibt sie es auf. Sasuke drückt sie langsam gegen die Wand. Die kalte Wand bringt Sakura eine Gänsehaut, doch das heiße Wasser gleicht das wieder aus. Sie lässt sich von Sasuke auf seine Hüfte heben, sodass sie ihre Beine um ihn schlingen kann. „Sollen wir?", fragt er leise. Sie küsst ihn zur Antwort. Langsam dringt er wie am Abend in sie ein und beginnt sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sakura kann ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in sein Fleisch, sodass er anfängt zu bluten, doch durch seine Lust betäubt spürt er dieses nicht. Das Wasser spült die blutigen Spuren weg ohne das einer der Beiden etwas bemerkt. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entflieht ihrer Kehle. Sie kann sich kaum noch beherrschen, das merkt auch der Uchiha und verschließt ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Als s ie diesen Kuss lösen hören sie ein lautes Klopfen. „Doch nicht jetzt...!", hört man Sasuke leise Fluchen. Sofort hört er auf sich in ihr zu bewegen und gleitet aus ihr heraus. Sie lässt ihn jedoch nich los. „Nicht!"", Sakura schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist Kabuto, ich muss. Die aktion von gestern hat bestimmt Folgen. Ich treffe dich beim Frühstück, wenn man das um diese Zeit noch so nennen kann.", erklärt Sasuke und verlässt die Dusche. Sakura hört noch wie er Kabuto anfaucht, doch dann wird es still. Sie lässt die letzten Minuten noch einmal durch ihren Kopf gehen und vollendet dann ihre Dusche. Wieder angezogen trifft sie das Team in der Cafeteria. „Guten Morgen Sakura-Sensai.", wird sie von Noriko begrüßt. „Guten Morgen.", erwidert die Haruno und setzt sich zu den drei. „Kommt Sasuke-Sensai nicht?", fragt die Kleine. „Später, er muss erst zu Oroshiamru.", beantwortet Sakura ihr die Frage. Eine viertel Stunde später erscheint auch Sasuke. Anstatt sich zuerst etwas zu Essen zu holen kommt er auf Sakura zu und küsst sie. Natürlich erwidert sie seinen Kuss, doch vor dem nächsten stoppt sie ihn. „Nicht, ich würde jetzt gerne was frühstücken, wir können später an dieser Stelle fortsetzen.", flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr. So geht der Uchiha sich etwas zu Essen holen. Nachdem auch er gefrühstückt hat machen sie sich auf in die Traingshalle, Sakura muss jedoch vorher noch einmal ins Zimmer und sich ihre eigentliche Kleidung anziehen. Ein paar Minuten später erscheint auch sie dort. Als erstest übernimmt sie Noriko und ihren Bruder Kisho. Sie bringt ihnen das bei, was in der akademie für angehende Shinobis gelehrt wird. Es ist viel Theorie, aber daamit scheinen beide kein Problem zu haben. Isamu trainiert währendessen mit Sasuke. Sie trainieren den Umgang mit den Shurikan. So wie Itachi früher mit Sasuke geübt hat, macht es nun Sasuke selbst. Das Training ist hart, aber Isamu lernt schnell. Aufmerksam hören die zwei Sakuras Worten zu. Als Sakura endet kommt Isamu zu ihnen. „Noriko du bist dran!", sagt er. Nun gibt es einen völlig anderen Stoff für die Beiden Jungs. „Ihr Jungs denkt immer ihr seit stärker, das ist aber nicht immer der Fall! Also unterschätzt eure Gegnerinnen nicht...", beginnt die Haruno. Sasuke erlernt Noriko die Grundtechnik des Shurikanswurf. Anders als bei Isamu fällt es dem Mädchen schwer den Anweisungen von Sasuke zu folgen. Sie verletzt sich ein paar Mal selbst, bis Sasuke kapiert das es keinen Sinn hat und Sakura zu sich ruft. Die Haruno erklärt es vollkommen anders. So schafft auch Noriko es nach ein paar Versuchen. Bis hin in den späten Nachmittag trainieren sie abwechselnd. Mal ist Theorie an der Reihe und dann wieder das praktische. Gegen Abend schicken sie die Drei Schüler wieder zurück ins versteck. Sie trainieren noch selbst und folgen dann. Das geht über drei Wochen hinweg so. Die Schüler sind sehr gut geworden, sodass sie locker dem rang eines GeNins entsprechen. Sakura hat Noriko schon einige Techniken einer MedicNin beigebracht. Eines Morgens werden Sasuke und Sakura zu Oroshimaru gerufen! „Guten Morgen ihr Zwei.", begrü0ßt die Schlange sie. Jedoch erwidern die Zwei nichts. „Ich habe euch die letzten Tage beim Training beobachtet. Ich denke die drei sind soweit. Die ChuNin-Prüfung findet dieses Jahr in Konoha-Gakure statt und da sie noch keine NukeNins sind werden sie daran teilnehmen. Ich schicke euch morgen los, da Noriko und Kisho noch die Akademie absolvieren müssen. Ihr werdet euch mit einem speziellen Jutsu tarnen. Kabuto wird ab und an zu euch stoßen und euren Bericht abholen.", erklärt Oroshimaru. Sakura bleibt fast ihr Herz stehen, jetzt wo sie sich endlich von Konoha gelöst hat soll sie wieder dahin zurück. Das wird eine hohe Hürde ihre ehemaligen Freunde wieder zu sehen ohne sich mit ihnen unterhalten zu können. Sauke bemerkt Sakuras Starre, doch unternimmt er nichts. „Wie lange werden wir dort bleiben?", stellt er die Frage an seinen Vorgesetzten. „Mehr als ein Jahr, denn ihr müsst es alle bis zum Anbu schaffen. Außerdem fängst du wie auch deine Schüler mit der ChuNin -Prüfung an, schließlich hast du nur den Rang eines GeNins, deshalb wird Sakura solange auch deine Sensai sein. Lasst euch ja nicht erwichen. Ich habe unter verdecktem Namen mit Tsunade ausgemacht, dass ihr in Konoha ein Haus zugeteilt bekommt.", antwortet diei Schlange. Die Beiden verlassen den Raum, doch anstatt erst zu ihren Schülern zu gehen, suchen sie sich einen ruhigen Ort. „Sakura, alles in Ordnung?", fragt er sanft. Sie nickt, doch er sieht ihr an, dass sie ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten kann. „Es wird alles gut.", versichert er und drückt seine Freundin an sich. Sakura krallt sich an ihm fest und versteckt ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Nun kann sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Der Uchiha streichelt ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Ich verspreche dir, das wenn du in Konoha bleiben willst, dass ich bei dir bleibe!", flüstert er in ihr Ohr. Sie schaut ihn an, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Der Uchiha ist selbst überrascht, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Meinst du das Erst?", fragt die rosa haarige unsicher. Er nickt un fügt hinzu: „Ja, das meine ich Ernst. Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen!" Überglücklichdrückt sie sich wieder an den schwarzhaarigen. Als sie sich wieder löst küsst der Uchiha sie leidenschaftlich. Nun da Sakura keine Angst mehr hat, machen sie sich Hand in and auf den Weg zu ihren Schülern. Isamu begegnen sie in einem der Gänge. „Sasuke-Sensai.", sagt er erstaunt, da es eigentlich hieß, dass sie bis zum Mittag nicht da wären. „Komm bitte mit in die Cafeteria. Ich habe eine Mitteilung für unser Team." „Jawohl, ich hole Noriko und Kisho." Jedes Mal wundert sich der junge Mann, wie gehorsam Isamu, der älteste seiner Schüler doch ist. Einige Minuten später sind sie in der Cafeteria. „Orochimaru schickt uns nach Konoha-Gakure. Aus dem Dorf kommen Sakura und ich. Auch wenn wir NukeNins sind, wird das dort keiner mitbekommen, da wir uns mit einem Jutsu tarnen. Ihr seit keine NukeNins deshalb habt ihr das Problem nicht. Wir werden dort eine lange Zeit bleiben, da ihr eure Prüfung machen müsst, oder besser gesagt wir alle. Orochimaru will das wir erst zurück kommen, wenn wir alle den Rang eines Anbus erreicht haben. Kisho und Noriko ihr müsst noch die Akademie für angegehende Ninjas besuchen, bevor ihr mit auf Missionen dürft. Da ich selbst nur den Rang eines GeNin hatte, als ich das Dor verlies, muss ich auch erst die prüfung absolvieren. Bis dahin dürft ihr nur Sakura mit Sensai ansprechen. Konoha darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen.", erklärt Sasuke. „Sasuke-Sensai?" „Ja, Kisho?" „Wann beginnt das alles?" „Wir werden Morgen aufbrechen. Packt nur das nötigste ein, wir werden uns in Konoha sowieso etwas umstellen." Damit war für Sasuke die Sache geklärt. Er geht mit seinen Schülern trainieren während Sakura ihre Sachen auf der Krankenstation zusammen packt. „Jetzt bist du mich endlich los.", meint Kabuto, als er zu Tür hinein kommt. „Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall nicht vermissen!", gibt die Haruno zurück. Sakura nimmt ihre Sachen und geht an Kabuto vorbei. Auf dem Gang begegnet sie Orochimaru. „So eilig von hier fort zu kommen?", fragt dieser. „Vielleicht.", antwortet sie nur. „Ich will doch schwer hoffen, dass es kein Fehler war dich hier auf zu nehmen. Verrat mich nicht!", es klingt schon fast wie eine Drohung. „War es nicht.", sagt sie fest. „Ansonsten muss ich mich wohl wieder mit Akatsuki verbünden. Sasuke wird nicht bleiben, wenn er seine Rache bekommen kann." Das ist Sakura klar, dennoch hofft sie, dass es nicht so sein wird. 


End file.
